El último hijo del crepúsculo, El regreso de Sombra
by Big Silver Note
Summary: 16 años han pasado desde la invasión de las tropas de Royal Shine a la tierra Equestria y de aquella gran batalla. Ahora la tensión crece en ambos mundos pues a pesar de los tiempos de paz, un antiguo enemigo esta por resurgir. Nuevas generaciones vislumbrarán estos tiempos y es momento de ellos que sean los protagonistas de sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

**EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO 2**

 ** _EL REGRESO DE SOMBRA_**

 ** _(SECUELA DE "EL ÚLTIMO HIJO DEL CREPÚSCULO 1")_**

(SORPRESA PARA TODOS, SEP SOY BIG SILVER NOTE Y DECIDI TRAERLES HOY LA SECUELA ¿POR QUE? LEANLO AL FINAL DEL FIC POR AHORA DISFRUTES DE LA SECUELA DE EL ULTIMO HIJO DEL CREPUSCULO)

Nota: _Esta obra es una secuela, para poder entender su trama debes haber leído, "El último hijo del crepúsculo"._

16 años han pasado desde la invasión de las tropas de Royal Shine a Equestria, mucho ha cambiado desde aquella gran batalla entre ambos reinos, batalla por proteger a un solo unicornio, aquel que llevará el destino de ambos reinos en su futuro.

Ambos reinos firmaron acuerdos de paz, entre otros, para evitar que en un futuro sucediera un acontecimiento similar, los Equestres y Crepusculares han formado íntimas relaciones tanto en la diplomacia como el comercio, así como dar a sus súbditos la libertad de vivir en el mundo de su elección, fue así como varios Equestres decidieron tomar la oportunidad y vivir en el reino del crepúsculo mientras otros muchos más, provenientes del reino Crepuscular, optaron por ir a la tierra de Equestria.

Así la paz se ha mantenido en ambos reinos y sus aliados, una paz en la que han prosperado más de lo que imaginaban, sus intercambios han propiciado la aparición de nuevas tecnologías y productos para ellos, tanto para bien como para mal.

Equestria recibió gran cantidad de conocimientos en magia que poseía el reino crepuscular, revolucionando así la enseñanza de la magia en ese mundo y su forma de hacer hechizos, lo mismo ocurrió con las materias primas, la roca de granito negro era más resistente que las piedras de las que estaban hechas las mayoría de las construcciones en Equestria y su uso reforzó la seguridad de casi todos. Las plantas oriundas de la tierra del crepúsculo también fueron una gran adición a los conocimientos tanto científicos como la explotación de sus propiedades mágicas y sus efectos en la salud y cuidado personal de los ponys de Equestria.

Los metales provenientes de este reino también resultaron ser únicos, combinados con los métodos de fundición Equestre en las fraguas, se crearon nuevas aleaciones que permitieron la aparición de armaduras más resistentes y ligeras a la vez, el mismo caso se dio con las armas filosas, ahora los soldados gozaban de mayor protección y movilidad al momento de la batalla.

El reino crepuscular y su aliado, la nación del frío, se vieron beneficiados en sus conocimientos de medicina, lo que les permitió atender enfermedades que antes parecían incurables en ese reino, además de sus métodos de transporte, su esperanza de vida aumentó, así como la calidad de la misma, pero por sobre todo lo demás, uno de los cambios más importantes que se dio en ese tiempo, fue la construcción del primer tren de vapor en toda la tierra de Ankalia, sus nuevas vías ferroviarias se extienden ahora por toda la tierra del Crepúsculo y parte de la nación del frío en sus fronteras con el reino vecino, esto ha impulsado enormemente su comercio y su velocidad de transporte, viajes que antes podían tomar semanas, ahora toman horas o solo días.

Sin embargo con todo este progreso vinieron otros aspectos algo perjudiciales, la primera y más preocupante para la tierra de Ankalia, es que el reino de las bestias o "monstruos" como ellos les llaman, se aisló por completo, rechazando cualquier cosa que viniese de esta nueva tierra para ellos llamada Equestria, el tráfico de algunas especies de plantas y animales entre ambos reinos generó problemas de seguridad y contrabando, la Imera Blackus, una planta mortal para los crepusculares, resultó tener propiedades estimulantes para los Equestres, lo que llevó también a la dependencia de una nueva droga llamada "IKUS", procesada de manera ilegal en Equestria ya que nadie en el reino crepuscular sería tan tonto como para inyectarse algo de eso.

El cambio que más llama la atención en ambos mundos fue la aparición de las armas de fuego, cortesía de la ingeniería Equestre y la pólvora de mayor poder destructivo que poseía el reino crepuscular, la pólvora negra, aunque en un principio estas armas se dieron para uso exclusivo del ejército, el crimen encontró también la forma de traficar estas armas a criminales comunes en ambos reinos que desataron una nueva ola de violencia, en tiempos recientes solo el ejército está autorizado para portar armas de fuego, cualquier civil en posesión de un arma de fuego estará bajo arresto hasta que sea interrogado y sus armas confiscadas.

La tensión crece en ambos mundos pues a pesar de los tiempos de paz, todos saben que esta no dura para siempre y en un futuro cercano lo descubrirán de la peor forma posible, pues un antiguo enemigo ha de resurgir.

Nuevas generaciones vislumbran estos tiempos y el momento ha llegado para que ellos tomen las riendas de este nuevo día que es para ellos, es momento de que sean los protagonistas de la historia.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **"** **Con el paso de los años"**

 _-Oh Royal Shine, tú que has caído y tu alma ha pasado a otro mundo, no tengas temor de lo que acontecerá, pues tus acciones han logrado su objetivo-_

 _-Oh De verdad tomó mucho tiempo, pero gracias al dolor de su vida y al dolor que causó a los demás fue que la primera llama ha sido encendida-_

 _-Oh sí, la llama del dolor ha sido encendida, Royal Shine, gracias a ti fue posible, nosotros, las sombras del amo te lo agradecemos-_

 _-Oh mis hermanos que dichosos somos de ver la primera llama arder y pronto la segunda llama arderá-_

 _Oh tan cierto es lo que hablas hermano, gracias a los Shine y sus viajes, hemos encontrado la tierra que posee al candidato perfecto para la siguiente llama-_

 _-Oh, en este las sombras son fuertes, en este se inspira el miedo y el terror, en este mundo nacerá la llama-_

 _-Oh cuan verdad hay en eso, Equestria, tú que eres un mundo de luz, nos darás a aquel que cubrirá todo de sombras y oscuridad y nos dará la fuerza para la siguiente llama-_

 _-Oh espera por nosotros, los emisarios de las tinieblas, espera por nosotros, rey de las sombras espera por la llama, la llama del miedo-_

 _-…-_

-Cualquiera que sea la situación, esto no va a terminar bien-

Una tranquila tarde caía sobre el apacible poblado de Ponyville, rayaba ya la hora del crepúsculo y sus habitantes se preparaban para recibir la noche, los puesteros recogían sus negocios y guardaban sus mercancías, las amas de casa hacían compras de último minuto para la cena, algunos aprovechaban el fresco clima para dar un paseo en familia por el pueblo mientras el sol seguía bajando dejando su luz anaranjada en el horizonte.

En una habitación del castillo de la amistad, se encontraba alguien desempolvando viejas cosas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, mirando los alrededores que le traían varios recuerdos, unos que le daban alegría y otros que no tanto, pero igual, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro pues sabía que todo eso había formado lo que él era ahora, en este tiempo y momento.

Silver Shine, el unicornio de pelaje plateado, crin negra con ese mechón color verde oscuro que le cruzaba, su cola igual, sus ojos, su rasgo más característico, uno rojo y el otro dorado y su CM, la estrella blanca de cuatro picos y cerca de esta 3 estrellas más, el unicornio plateado, príncipe de dos mundos, como le llamaban, acomodaba algunas cosas en su vieja habitación mientras al mismo tiempo metía otras a una maleta sobre la cama, un unicornio ya joven adulto, de casi 22 años, así es, 16 años han pasado desde aquel incidente que se le conoció como, "La batalla de ambos mundos", fatídico día en el que Royal Shine, antigua monarca del crepúsculo invadió la tierra de Equestria con el simple y oscuro propósito de matar a Silver Shine cuando este solo tenía 6 años, y mucho ha cambiado en este tiempo.

-Un verano más que se ha ido, en un par de días regreso a la academia, mi último año- Pensaba el unicornio plateado mientras revisaba una carpeta que contenía una solicitud para luego echarla entre sus cosas, guardaba con cuidado su uniforme de la academia militar y escuela superior "Shining Armor", el uniforme variaba según el año en el que iba el estudiante, como Silver ya estaba en último año su uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata azul, un saco militar del mismo color y un par de mancuernillas doradas para las mangas, en el pecho del saco de este uniforme había una pequeña placa de color dorado que tenía una CM muy conocida en todo el reino, la CM de su difunto tío que también era el escudo de la academia –Un año más y me habré graduado, la verdad no lo puedo creer aún jeje- Se dijo a sí mismo Silver Shine mientras se miraba al espejo y con su magia verificaba que el traje le quedara bien para luego volver a acomodarlo en la maleta.

El unicornio se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras recordaba todo lo vivido a través de los años, tanto sus buenos como malos momentos, las amistades que tenía y lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, de pronto, sacudió su cabeza cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de la reina que quiso matarlo, aún tenía pesadillas sobre eso de vez en cuando. Su miedo llegó a ser tal que por un tiempo tuvo que tomar algunas sesiones psicológicas para aliviar ese trauma, sobre todo en sus tres primeros años posteriores a lo ocurrido, la terapia había ayudado mucho a su persona pero los recuerdos seguían ahí y no lo dejaban tranquilo, pero gracias también a la incondicional ayuda y cariño de sus seres queridos había logrado salir adelante y eso ya no le afectara tanto.

-Creo que ya está todo listo- Dijo el unicornio de pelaje plateado y cerró su maleta, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación para observar un momento el atardecer, esta hora siempre le traía a su mente preguntas sobre el reino crepuscular, era su tierra natal pero no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, salvo las ocasiones en las que eran invitados a un evento social de importancia para el reino, aun así tenía todavía preguntas de ese mundo.

Silver dio un suspiro y cerró la ventana, era casi la hora de la cena, así que se iba a dirigir para lavarse primero cuando notó que su maleta estaba abierta, esto lo dejó un tanto confundido, pues él estaba seguro de haberla cerrado, aun así no le dio tanta importancia y la volvió a cerrar, tal vez algo se había atorado en uno de los extremos y por eso se abrió, pensaba Silver Shine, cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar que de nuevo su maleta se abría, tragó un poco de saliva, se empezaba a poner nervioso, esta vez usó su magia para cerrar la maleta y la vigiló un par de segundos, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien cerrada apartó la vista y caminó hacia la puerta solo para oír una vez más como su maleta se abría, se puso todavía más nervioso pero un sonido de risa fuera de la puerta le calmó y lo hizo descubrir la razón por la cual pasaba esto.

-Oh vaya creo que hay un fantasma cerca- Dijo él con una voz actuada provocando otra vez esa risa. Silver abrió la puerta de su habitación y descubrió a la culpable –Casi me engañas esta vez, Twily- Comentó el unicornio plateado a una pequeña que al ser descubierta rio y entró a la habitación del unicornio.

-Upps, perdón hermano, pero pones una cara muy graciosa cuando te asustas- Respondió una pequeña Alicornio de pelaje naranja acaramelado, crin morada con un par de mechones azules y ojos igual azules, la pequeña hermana de Silver que compartía nombre con su madre y su abuela, -¿De verdad te tienes que ir tan pronto Silver?- Preguntó Twilight Heart sonando un poco triste al ver al unicornio cerrar su maleta otra vez.

-Lo siento Twily, pero debo regresar a la academia, las vacaciones terminaron y recuerda que tú igual debes volver a clases, pequeña- Respondió Silver Shine revolviendo la crin de su hermana menor.

-Hermano no te vayas, ¿No puedes quedarte en casa un poco más o estudiar aquí en Ponyville?- Preguntó la pequeña Twilight con grandes ojos lagrimosos.

-Perdón hermanita, pero no te preocupes por nada, no importa que tan lejos esté, tu hermano mayor siempre te querrá mucho- Dijo él limpiando el rostro de la pequeña –Además, debo llenar mi hoja de registro yo mismo o no podré ingresar, pero descuida, vendré a visitarlos siempre que pueda, además pronto habrá algo muy especial ¿no es así?- Dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Cierto, en unos meses es mi cumpleaños 9 yey- Mencionó la pequeña llena de alegría -¿No faltaras verdad hermano?- Pregunto ella poniéndose frente a Silver.

-No me lo perdería por nada de este, o de cualquier otro mundo, Twily- Respondió él y ambos hermanos se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Oh, aquí están ustedes dos- Se escuchó decir a la voz de la princesa de la amistad quien había buscado a ambos ponys desde hace un rato.

-¡Mami!- Gritó de alegría la pequeña Twilight Heart y abrazó a su madre.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- Preguntó Twilight correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

-Solo empacaba mis cosas madre- Respondió Silver Shine cerrando la maleta por última vez, Twilight Heart la había abierto de nuevo, pero ahora por diversión.

-Sí, eso veo- Dijo ella y se acercó a Silver, el unicornio era casi del tamaño de la princesa y eso era decir mucho por el crecimiento de Alicornio de Twilight –Mírate, has crecido tanto hijo mío, aún recuerdo el día que te encontré en mi habitación, eras tan pequeño y ahora aquí estas frente a mí, a punto de terminar tus estudios, me llena de orgullo el ser tu madre- Mencionó ella derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría por su hijo adoptivo.

-Gracias madre, eso significa mucho para mí- Respondió el unicornio limpiándose una "basura del ojo".

-Bueno, andando, la cena esta lista y su padre nos espera- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, la pequeña Twilight Heart se alegró aunque Silver solo asintió con la cabeza ya que a veces se sentía incómodo cuando hablaban de Flash como su padre.

El pegaso ya se encontraba en el comedor, esperando a su familia mientras observaba desde la puerta como los sirvientes del castillo acomodaban todo, se sentía por fin bien consigo mismo, después de haber arruinado las cosas hace tantos años y de casi arruinarlas de nuevo el mismo día de su boda con Twilight por una visita inesperada que casi le cuesta todo esta vez, pero al fin, después de tantas desventuras tenía una familia, una esposa a quien amaba mucho y dos hijos, bueno, un hijastro y a su pequeña que era su máxima adoración, nunca paraba de consentirla.

-¡Papi!- Sonó de nuevo la voz de la pequeña Twily que ya volaba hacia su padre.

-Hola mi pequeña- Respondió él al recibirla con los cascos abiertos y darle un gran abrazo.

-Hola querido- Saludó Twilight a su esposo y ambo se dieron un beso, Silver desvió la mirada ante eso y Twilight Heart se rio un poco ante lo romántico de la escena.

-La cena está servida majestades- Habló una sirvienta de la cocina de manera muy respetuosa y haciendo reverencia ante la familia real.

La familia asintió pero de un momento a otro empezaron a reír de la actitud mostrada por esta sirvienta, cualquier otro se hubiera sentido insultado ante la reacción de ellos, pero no ella, no está empleada pues era alguien que ellos conocían muy bien, tan grande era la confianza que ella igual empezó a reír.

-Sabes que no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades Spring Shine- Habló la princesa de la amistad entre risas, en efecto la unicornio de pelaje verde, hija de Night Strike y Trixie.

Desde hacía varios años, Spring Shine, había pasado sus veranos trabajando en el castillo de la amistad como parte del personal para conseguir un poco de dinero extra para sí misma pues sus padres le habían inculcado mucho el valor de obtener las cosas por su propia cuenta y no depender siempre de ellos, a pesar de algunos eventos desafortunados que su familia había pasado, además de que había otra razón por la que quería trabajar dentro del castillo en verano.

La familia se sentó a la mesa para disfrutar de su cena, preparada con productos muy buenos de Equestria e incluso algunos traídos del reino crepuscular, durante su reunión en el comedor platicaron sobre su tiempo en el verano, algunos asuntos que tuvieron que atender en otros reinos, pues a pesar del verano las responsabilidades de Twilight como princesa y de Flash ahora como capitán de la guardia Equestre los mantenían ocupados, más a Twilight que preparaba todo para el regreso a clases, no solo de su hija, sino también de los estudiantes que asistían a su propia escuela. Siguiendo el ejemplo del imperio de cristal varias de las ciudades más importantes de Equestria habían fundado sus propias escuelas o remodelado por completo las que ya tenían.

La conversación luego se centró en el unicornio plateado quien, a pesar de estar estudiando en la escuela militar, se interesaba más por la diplomacia, lo cual sus padres apoyaban del todo, pues les agradaba que su hijo se mantuviese lejos de las nuevas armas, en lo mayor posible, después de lo que había ocurrido hace años, eso los llenaba de más orgullo por él.

-Dime Silver, ¿Qué planeas hacer después de graduarte?- Preguntó Flash una vez terminado su plato de comida.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro la verdad, es obvio que planeo aplicar mis estudios de la diplomacia en donde se necesite, mi opción más clara sería ir a Canterlot a aprender un poco más y ganar experiencia en ese ámbito, ahí podría dialogar con los mejores diplomáticos de Equestria y por otro lado es Griffonstone, he estado muy al pendiente de las noticias sobre la creciente tensión entre las relaciones de los ponys y griffos, y la verdad es que quisiera poner de mi parte para ayudar en la resolución del conflicto, en eso se basa el tema de mi tesis final, un estudio de la situación actual y las consecuencias futuras que podría tener esto- Silver hablaba muy elocuente, tanto que Flash seguía impresionado cada vez que el unicornio hablaba así, para Twilight no era algo nuevo pues ella misma le había ayudado con la oratoria y también en la selección de libros para su tesis, por lo que el trabajo de Silver llevaba pinta de ser uno de los mejores, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida de que ir a Griffonstone era la opción más segura por lo mismo de las tensiones políticas que había entre ambas razas.

-Me sentiría más segura si fueras a Canterlot Hijo- Comentó Twilight con un aire de preocupación.

-Bueno, Canterlot es mi primera opción madre- Respondió el unicornio plateado y tomó un vaso de agua pero…

-Yo creo que Silver quiere ir a Canterlot por otra razón jijiji- Comentó de pronto Twilight Heart con una risita inocente pero insinuando bien otra razón, ante tal comentario Silver tragó mal el resto del agua provocándole un ataque de tos que casi lo ahoga.

-¡Twily!… ¿De qué estás hablando?, mis intereses en Canterlot son meramente políticos y diplomáticos- Dijo molesto el unicornio una vez que recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

-Si tú lo dices hermano jiji, pero creo que te interesa más la princesa Star Night- Rio ella haciendo que el unicornio se sonrojara y levantara de la mesa porque ante tal comentario Flash y Twilight rieron un poco también.

-¡¿Ustedes también?!- Preguntó sorprendido Silver y aun rojo de que sus padres también rieran –¡No pienso soportar esto, gracias por la cena, con su permiso!- Mencionó Silver Shine saliendo del comedor, iba tan avergonzado que no se dio cuenta que chocó con un florero, cuando estaba apenado se podía volver algo torpe.

-Es increíble que se burlen de algo así…- Murmuraba para sí mismo el unicornio plateado, irritado por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su hermana menor, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que topó sin darse cuenta con alguien más, se disculpó y fue cuando notó que había chocado con Spring Shine –¡Oh cielos!, perdón Spring, ¿Te encuentras bien?, de verdad lo siento no fue mi intención- Dijo Silver apenado de haber chocado con ella.

-Descuida, no hay problema, ya voy de salida de hecho- Comentó ella con una sonrisa, se quedó viendo unos segundos al unicornio y volvió a despedirse.

-Espera, déjame acompañarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Contestó el unicornio aun apenado por lo ocurrido.

-Oh, claro, si insistes, es algo tarde y sería buena idea tener compañía, gracias Silver- Comentó ella con una sonrisa algo victoriosa, como si eso fuese lo que ella estaba buscando, que el unicornio plateado la acompañara.

-Entonces en marcha, vamos, después de todo, necesito aire fresco- Respondió Silver Shine y ambos salieron del castillo.

 ** _GRANJA APPLE_**

Casi llagaba el anochecer y el trabajo del día terminaba en la granja de los Apple, canastos de manzanas estaban en el suelo llenos y listos para ser transportados, a la familia Apple le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo el poner a funcionar de nuevo la granja después de la invasión de Royal Shine hace años, cuya batalla dejó gran parte de sus tierras en llamas, ahora podían de nuevo tener la certeza de que la granja saldría adelante por su duro trabajo.

Un pony golpeaba el último árbol de manzanas de ese día, llenando a su vez la canasta que faltaba, este no era otro que Apple Crisp, ya en sus 21 años, el pony casi tan alto como su padre y de una fuerza similar se encargaba de la recolección de manzanas solo por el momento, él igual tenía sus estudios en la escuela de Ponyville, pero había decidido que al final él se quedaría en la granja pues era lo que le gustaba hacer.

-Y esa es la última- Dijo el pony terrestre limpiándose el sudor de la frente y dando una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber terminado su trabajo, subió esa cesta de manzanas a una carreta donde había más de las mismas y regresó a la granja para almacenarlas en el granero –Y listo- Mencionó el pony cerrando el granero.

-Gracias por toda la ayuda Apple Crisp- Comentó Applejack a su sobrino quien al verla sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

-No es nada tía, me agrada hacerlo, además es muy sencillo, estoy seguro de que yo solo podría terminar la cosecha a tiempo jaja- Mencionó el pony terrestre muy orgullosos de sí mismo –Además en tu estado creo que es mejor que te cuides tía- Agregó el pony dando otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Contestó ella acariciando su vientre, Applejack se encontraba en cinta, por el tamaño de su vientre faltaban solo un par de meses para que diera a luz a su tercer hijo, y hacer algún esfuerzo físico grande podría llevarla a tener un parto prematuro –Aun así no pienses que podrías hacerlo solo Crisp, lo intenté una vez y no terminó muy bien que digamos- Mencionó ella recordando ese tiempo donde al final pidió la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas para terminar la cosecha.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿Necesitas qué haga algo más tía?- Preguntó Apple Crisp.

-La verdad sí, siento pedirte esto sobrino pero, ¿podrías ir al pueblo?, Hace una hora que envié a Apple Core a comprar lo necesario para la cena y no ha regresado, o esta con sus amigos de nuevo o se detuvo en algún otro puesto, ese muchacho no tiene remedio ¿podrías traerlo por favor?- le pidió ella a sus sobrino el cual asintió y fue en dirección al pueblo.

-Mamá- Se escuchó una voz detrás de AJ.

-¿Qué pasa Apple Taste?- Preguntó la Pony a su segundo Hijo, de al menos unos 8 años, un terrestre de pelaje verde claro, crin y cola rubia como las de ella y para sorpresa de todos, ojos dorados.

-Dice la abuela Smith que si no has visto su dentadura nueva- Cuestionó el pequeño pony que se acomodaba un sombrero el cual era más grande que su cabeza e idéntico al de AJ.

-Ay tu abuela, vamos hijo, antes de que la abuela Smith termine por tirar todo en la cocina buscando algo que de seguro ya trae puesto- Respondió ella tomando el casco de su hijo y regresando a su hogar.

Ahí, en las calles del pueblo iban caminando dos unicornios, Silver y Spring, el unicornio la acompañaba a su casa como prometió, sin embargo a medio camino se desviaron a Sugar Cube Corner, a ambos ponys se les antojó una golosina para el resto del camino, además de que el unicornio pensó en llevarle unos cuantos dulces a su hermana, así fueron a ese establecimiento que aunque aún mantenía su negocio, no era el mismo de antes, como si le faltase siempre algo, algo más alegre.

La campana de aviso de la puerta sonó avisando de su entrada, ahora el lugar parecía más un centro para que los adolescentes se reunieran a pasar el rato en tiempos libres, ellos sin embargo caminaron hasta la barra para ser atendidos, tocaron la campana del mostrador y alguien salió para tomar sus órdenes.

-Un momento- Se escuchó una voz que ambos reconocieron –Bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿qué les puedo…? Oh, Silver, que bueno verte por aquí- Saludó algo emocionada Pumpkin Cake pero su expresión cambió al ver con quién venía acompañado –Oh, Hola Spring- Saludó Ella con muy poco entusiasmo.

-Hola Pumpkin- Respondió Spring al saludo de Pumpkin con el mismo entusiasmo mostrado por la hija de los cake, Pumpkin veía recelosa la cercanía que Spring tenía con Silver y como burlándose de ella, la unicornio verde dio una sonrisa algo altanera.

-Buenas noches Pumpkin, ¿Atiendes sola esta noche?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado al no ver signos de nadie más cerca de ahí.

-Sí, por ahora, mi padre y mi hermano fueron a una entrega y mi madre está arriba descansado la gripe que le dio, así que aquí estoy yo ¿Qué les sirvo?- Preguntó ella poniendo sus cascos en la barra de atención al cliente, Silver decidió pedir un churro y luego comprar unos dulces para su hermana menor, mientras que Spring compró un helado para disfrutar.

-Muchas gracias por todo Pumpkin- Dijo Silver despidiéndose de ella.

-De nada, vuelvan pronto- Respondió ella con una sonrisa hasta que ambos ponys salieron del negocio -¿Cómo consiguió que Silver la acompañara?- Pensó ella quitando la sonrisa y arrugando un papel con fuerza de lo celosa que estaba.

-Los Cake hacen lo mejor para conservar lo genial que es Sugar Cube Corner, pero para ser sincero, lo era más con la tía Pinkie Ahí- Mencionó Silver Shine recordando a la difunta Pinkie Pie y toda la alegría que ella emanaba al lugar.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, ella siempre sabía lo que uno quería solo con verte entrar, y si no querías lo mismo, siempre hallaba la manera de sorprenderte y sacarte una sonrisa, no importa cual fuese tu estado de ánimo- Afirmó Spring Shine.

-Spring- Habló el unicornio en un tono algo nervioso –Oye, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada pero ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en…? Ya sabes, tu hogar- Preguntó Silver Shine un poco incómodo y al ver la expresión que tuvo la unicornio que acompañaba, en su cabeza rondo la frase "mala idea", por haber preguntado sobre ese tema en particular –Lo siento, no quise decir… bueno no pretendía…- Intentaba disculparse Silver Shine.

-No, está bien, no tengas cuidado, después de todo, han pasado ya 5 años desde ese incidente, desde que ella…, desapareció…, He aprendido a sobrellevarlo, mi madre trata de no pensar en eso mucho pero a veces la veo observando una fotografía de ella por un largo rato, mi padre, él… bueno, ha lidiado bien con la situación pero hace mucho que no entrena y a veces toma de más- Comentó ella y limpió una lágrima de su rostro, trató de ocultarlo pero Silver lo notó y ante su sorpresa, el unicornio, como todo un caballero, le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse.

-Sé cómo se siente eso, no literalmente pero te comprendo- Respondió el unicornio –Perder a alguien cercano es algo que deja muchas marcas, algunas muy profundas, pero como lo dices, hay que seguir adelante ante tales adversidades, Aqua Night era una gran amiga y una buena rival de entrenamiento debo admitir, la apreciaba mucho así como todos los demás, que no esté ella aquí, entiendo que duela, pero mientras la recuerdes, mientras no la olvides y mantengas su imagen en tu mente y tu corazón, ella siempre estará contigo y ten la certeza de que siempre podrás contar conmigo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo- Las palabras de Silver fueron tan emotivas y algo poéticas que la unicornio sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas y giró su rostro para que Silver no lo notara, incluso sintió su corazón acelerarse al estar cerca de él.

-Gracias Silver, de verdad muchas gracias- Respondió ella dándole un abrazo al unicornio, quien algo sorprendido por el abrazo rio un poco y correspondió.

-Y hablando de tu familia ¿Cómo sigue tu hermanito?- preguntó Silver Shine.

-Que te digo Silver, Night Wind es todo un caso perdido- Respondió ella con una risa, el pequeño hermano de la unicornio y tercer hijo de Night Strike y Trixie llegó solo un año después de la desaparición de Aqua y él solo era todo un asunto aparte.

-Sí, me lo imagino, Twily es igual- Respondió él y ambos rieron un poco más.

-Oye Silver, dirás que ahora soy yo la entrometida pero ¿Qué hay de ti y la princesa Star Night?- La pregunta detuvo en seco a Silver, procuraba no pensar mucho en eso, en su casa era un tema que lo hacía pasar algo de vergüenza pero había algo más profundo en eso, él sin embargo rio un poco.

-Sabes, eres la segunda pony que me pregunta hoy por eso, la verdad es que no sé qué puedo decir o cómo contestar esa pregunta, pero para ser sincero es que no he hablado mucho con ella desde que entré a la academia del imperio, mmm, ahora que de verdad lo pienso bien, tampoco he hablado con ella en estas vacaciones, y no la he visto en sueños tampoco, la verdad a veces siento que se está alejando de mí por alguna razón, estoy algo preocupado- Silver se puso demasiado pensativo en eso, desde que la princesa Star Night dejó de hablarle de pronto hace casi un año, él intentaba buscar un motivo para verla, había viajado a Canterlot pero siempre había un guardia que le decía que la princesa no se encontraba y que le era mejor regresar en otra ocasión, así lo hizo todos los días de 2 semanas de vacaciones que pasó en Canterlot con sus abuelos, pero todo el tiempo recibió la misma respuesta, hasta que un día, simplemente dejó de intentarlo.

-¿Estas Bien Silver?- preguntó algo preocupada Spring Shine pues el unicornio se había quedado callado un buen rato sumido mucho en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?, Oh si, descuida, no es nada, solo pensaba algo es todo, mira hemos llegado a tu casa y por lo que parece, te están esperando- Mencionó Silver Shine señalando hacia el hogar de Spring, y en efecto, en la puerta ya se encontraba un maduro Night Strike, había algo más en el pegaso, tenía una poca de barba y se veía un fuera de forma, no del todo, pero ya no era el mismo pegaso que luchó tan valientemente contra aquel ejército de no muertos hace 16 años.

-Buenas noches padre- Dijo Spring Shine observando al pegaso, desde hacía tiempo le daba a veces un poco de miedo hablar con él, sobre todo en los momentos en que Night Strike tenía cerca una botella de vino.

-Gusto en verlo señor Night Strike- Saludó Silver estando algo nervioso, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con el pegaso verde, el que una vez fue también su maestro, ahora estaba distante a él, o al menos es la impresión que Night Strike daba.

-Te agradezco que hayas traído a mi hija a casa joven príncipe- Mencionó el pegaso verde y ambos notaron la botella de alcohol en su casco –Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, entra ya Spring- Dijo él mirando hacia la unicornio que asintió ante la demanda de su padre, era mejor hacerle caso ya que al menos Night Strike tomaba menos si no se sentía molesto o deprimido.

-Si padre, gracias por acompañarme Silver, fue eso muy dulce de tu parte- Se despidió ella del unicornio y entonces decidió hacer algo que no había hecho desde que bailó con el unicornio plateado en aquella gala hace años, ella se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Silver Shine, el gesto fue inesperado así que Silver no supo cómo reaccionar aunque se sonrojó un poco, por su parte Night Strike se estremeció al ver la acción de su hija, quien al ver la mirada de su padre entró de inmediato a su hogar.

El pegaso verde luego tiró la botella de alcohol que traía, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose asustó un poco a Silver, Night Strike cerró la puerta de su hogar y caminó hacia el unicornio plateado quien estaba algo nervioso, por lo que acomodó sus patas traseras en una posición lista para saltar por si acaso debía esquivar un golpe.

Night Strike se detuvo frente a Silver, para el unicornio era algo difícil verlo así, lo recordaba como un héroe al haber ayudado en su rescate y más lo recordaba como su maestro, al enseñarle las técnicas de pelea que él y su padre aprendieron, ver ahora esta figura de Night Strike, descuidada, con barba crecida y oliendo a alcohol le causaba a Silver una combinación de repulsión y lástima.

-Vete a casa Silver, y no le des alas a mi hija, por tu bien y por el de ella, no quiero que salga lastimada, créeme- Dijo el pegaso verde en un tono que Silver no pudo interpretar si era protección o amenaza, el pegaso verde le dio la espalda y estaba por regresar a su hogar.

-Lamento mucho aun lo de Aqua… maestro Night Strike- Las palabras de Silver detuvieron en seco al pegaso que lo volteó a ver con ojos de enojo, Silver había tocado un nervio.

-El entrenamiento terminó, yo ya no soy tu maestro, hazme caso y vete a casa y aléjate de mi hija- La respuesta del pegaso fue más violenta y azotó la puerta de su hogar, Silver no lo vio pero al entrar Night Strike se echó a llorar.

Silver no sabía que pensar sobre Night Strike, no sabía que pensar de muchas cosas, aunque de verdad se sintió algo insultado y confundido ¿No darle alas a Spring Shine?, para Silver ella era solo una amiga, aun así no negaba que Spring Shine había crecido para ser una pony muy bien parecida a la que sabía que varios machos cortejaban, no tenía idea de por qué Night Strike le pedía mantenerse alejado de ella, ¿Quién era él para decirle eso?, Pensó por un momento que si él quería estar con Spring podía y nadie podría decirle que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo Star Night lo había…

-Star Night- El solo pensar en el nombre de la Alicornio hizo que Silver alzara su vista hacia el cielo, buscando la luna y las estrellas, recordó aquel beso durante su primer baile y dio un suspiro, lo negaba, pero la extrañaba demasiado.

 **SUGAR CUBE CORNER**

-Chicos lo siento pero ya vamos a cerrar- Le dijo Pumpkin cake a 3 ponys que estaban en una de las mesas de la esquina, los mismos que estaba cuando Silver y Spring entraron al lugar.

Uno de ellos era un pony de pelaje color marrón con la crin verde pasto y ojos dorados, tenía una CM de una manzana dorada pero con un corazón en el centro, además la manzana estaba mordida, este no era otro que el hijo de Applejack, Apple Core, junto a él sus amigos y por su apariencia no hace falta decir de quienes son hijos pues ambos eran pegasos, el macho era de un color celeste algo oscuro con crin azul mientras que la hembra pegaso era de color azul fuerte pero su crin de arcoíris.

-Oh cielos ¿De verdad es tan tarde?- Preguntó Preocupado el terrestre Apple Core al darse cuenta de la hora.

-¿Qué ocurre Core?- Preguntó la pegaso al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo por completo, lo lamento chicos pero temo que me tengo que retirar, mi madre va a matarme- Respondió Core tragando saliva.

-Oh vamos amigo no seas exagerado, además, no puedes irte aún, pensábamos jugar un par de bromas por aquí y por allá, anda, será divertido- Habló el pegaso entre risas.

-Lo que piensen hacer afuera por favor- Habló de nuevo Pumpkin prácticamente echándolos del lugar.

Los tres amigos salieron de Sugar Cube Corner casi a regañadientes, la insistencia del pegaso por poco convence a Core de ir con ellos pero alguien llegó justo en el momento exacto para detenerlo.

-Lo siento chicos pero al único lugar que irá Core será a casa- Habló Apple Crisp, Core al escuchar la voz de su primo tragó saliva en seco, sabía que ahora si tenía problemas con su madre.

-Crisp, primo, ya me dirigía a la casa jeje…- Dijo Nervioso Apple Core, más solo recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de Apple Crisp ante lo cual Core tragó saliva.

-Vemos que estas ocupado, nos vemos luego Core, Andando Rainbow Chaser, ya- Habló el pegaso apurando a su hermana gemela, quería salir de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas y Crisp terminara por "hablar" con ellos también.

-Ya voy Cloud, nos vemos Core, si sobrevives- Se despidió Rainbow Chaser dando una risa y salió volando tras su hermano.

-Traidores…- Dijo entre dientes Core al ver como sus amigos lo dejaban solo con su primo.

-Ya estás metido en problemas Core, regresemos antes de que te metas en más- Mencionó Crisp y su primo asintió.

Fue en ese momento que ambos se disponían a regresar a la granja que Apple Crisp alcanzó a notar a alguien caminando por las calles de Ponyville, se irritó al ver a Silver Shine en dirección al castillo, aun no perdonaba al unicornio por lo que creía que había hecho.

-¿Aun molesto Crisp?- Preguntó Core al notar la reacción de su primo.

-Guarda silencio y vámonos- Respondió él de manera algo agresiva -¿Qué hace a estas horas afuera? Es más ¿Qué hace aun en Ponyville?- Preguntó Crisp para sí mismo en voz alta, como Core creyó que le cuestionaba a él, decidió responderle a su primo.

-Lo vi entrar a Sugar Cube Corner, iba acompañado con la unicornio, ay, ¿cuál es su nombre?- La respuesta de Apple Core hizo voltear a Crisp de inmediato hacia su primo.

-¡¿Spring Shine?! ¡¿Estaba con Spring Shine?!- Preguntó Crisp en un ataque de celos.

-Sí, ella misma ¿Por qué?- Core solo vio a su primo irritarse más y cambiar de dirección rápidamente para seguir a Silver Shine.

-Tal vez me estoy cerrando demasiado- Pensaba Silver mientras caminaba –Es decir, Star Night no es la única pony en el mundo, claro que, ella es muy especial pero, no es la única, Spring Shine es linda la verdad, ahora que lo pienso bien, todas se han vuelto muy lindas, Blossom, Pumpkin y no olvidemos algunas de la academia jaja, mmm, tal vez sea hora de seguir adelante, tal vez- Silver sentía confusión en sí mismo hasta que escuchó el trote de alguien que le seguía, se dio la vuelta y observó a los ponys que le habían dado alcance.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido Shine- Dijo Apple Crisp con un duro tono de voz lleno de desprecio hacia él.

-Hola Crisp, Hola Core- Silver se limitó a Saludar tratando de no caer en la provocación de Apple Crisp.

-Buenas noches majestad- Solo Core respondió al saludo del príncipe y Crisp gruñó como advertencia a su primo.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Crisp?- Preguntó Silver manteniendo un tono de voz neutro, aun así estaba alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-No quieras verme la cara de Idiota, Principito, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, aléjate de Spring Shine, no quiero que salga lastimada por alguien como tú, ¿Crees que por ser de la realeza puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de ellas?- Las acusaciones de Crisp Carecían de sentido pero Silver se estaba empezando a molestar -¿O acaso la princesa no es suficiente? Me das asco Shine- Dijo el terrestre escupiendo al suelo.

-Crisp, amigo, por favor no entiendo lo que…- Silver guardó silencio al ver como Crisp pisaba fuerte en el suelo.

-¡No!, ¡Tú y Yo no somos amigos!, nunca lo fuimos en verdad y nunca lo seremos, aléjate de ella o yo me encargaré de ese rostro que tienes fenómeno, no me importa que seas un príncipe, te dejaré esos ojos de monstruo del mismo color- Eso fue el detonante para Silver, ese insulto lo molestó más que nada.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres Crisp, anda aquí estoy, además, ¿por qué debería hacerte caso? Pony granjero, si decido estar cerca de Spring eso es asunto mío, además fue ella quien me buscó a mí, y por cierto si tanto te interesa ¿por qué nunca te he visto con el valor de hablarle para que salgan?- La pregunta hizo rabiar a Crisp –Si tanto valor tienes para amenazarme yo creo que deberías tener el mismo para hablarle ¿O te da miedo que te vuelvan a rechazar?- La discusión seguía aumentando y la tensión crecía en los dos.

-Vas a perder los dientes fenómeno crepuscular- Crisp no midió sus palabras, y no se dio cuenta de que eso también hirió un poco a su primo.

-Crisp…- La voz de Apple Core llamó la atención del pony que ya se preparaba para la pelea con Silver -¿De verdad piensas que los crepusculares son fenómenos…?- La preguntó hizo sentir a Crisp como un idiota, apenas ahí se dio cuenta de que era lo que había dicho, el padre de Core era un crepuscular, por lo que el comentario de su primo había sido hiriente también para él.

-No, Core escucha no es lo que, tu no yo…- Crisp no sabía cómo explicar las cosas y se confundía cada vez más.

-Solo quiero ir a casa- Dijo Core después de dar un suspiro y caminó lentamente con la mirada en el suelo y la cabeza agachada.

-Esto no ha terminado Shine, ¡Tú y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar!- Le advirtió Crisp a Silver antes de seguir a su primo.

Silver dio un suspiro de molestia por la situación y al igual que ellos regresó a su hogar pensando en el camino en todas las veces que eso ocurría cada vez que visitaba Ponyville.

Al llegar al castillo no se salvó de los regaños de su madre, estaba molesta porque el unicornio había salido sin avisarles a dónde iba, estaba molesto, aun así solo se limitó a disculparse y después de entregar los dulces a su hermana, se dirigió a su habitación para intentar dormir antes de partir mañana de vuelta a la academia.

Silver Shine no logró conciliar el sueño que buscaba, su mente estaba llena de todo lo que había pasado ese día, sus sentimientos confundían su cabeza y le causaban un insomnio, además, en el total silencio de la noche, los sonidos que se ignoran en el día se escuchan más fuertes, el reloj de su habitación le molestaba y el viento entrando por una ranura de la ventana provocaba un silbido que él no podía ignorar, al final se dio por vencido y se levantó de su cama, abrió el balcón de su habitación y salió un momento a contemplar el cielo lleno de estrellas que llenaban el firmamento de esa noche, aquella magnifica noche solo le hizo pensar en un nombre.

-Star Night- Dijo el unicornio en susurro, de su mente no salía la Alicornio que había robado su corazón desde pequeño.

(TE EXTRAÑO)

(Letra original de Big Silver Note)

 _(Silver)_

 _Siempre, en ti yo me encuentro pensando,_

 _Aun cuando el tiempo ha pasado,_

 _De mi mente ya no te puedo alejar._

 _Soñando en todas mis noches te espero,_

 _Deseando el hablarte de nuevo_

 _Poder renacer lo que por ti yo siento._

 _(CORO)_

 _Te lo pido, no me olvides,_

 _Este sentimiento vive,_

 _Con mi alma yo te extraño,_

 _Mi sentir no fue un engaño._

 _En mis sueños yo te anhelo,_

 _Mientras aquí por ti espero,_

 _Tú eres todo lo que quiero,_

 _Fuerte por ti es mi deseo hoy…_

 _(Star Night, en Canterlot observando el cielo)_

 _¿Cuánto, ha sido el tiempo pasado?_

 _Desde la última vez que hablamos_

 _¿Qué tanto de ti yo me he… distanciado?_

 _Yo quiero, que guardes por siempre el recuerdo_

 _De ese momento tan bello,_

 _En el que los dos unimos nuestros sueños._

 _(CORO)_

 _Te lo pido, no me olvides,_

 _Este sentimiento vive,_

 _Con mi alma yo te extraño,_

 _Mi sentir no fue un engaño._

 _En mis sueños yo te anhelo,_

 _Mientras aquí por ti espero,_

 _Tú eres todo lo que quiero,_

 _Fuerte por ti es mi deseo hoy…,_

 _(COROCANTADO POR LOS DOS)_

 _Te lo pido, no me olvides (Silver)_

 _Este sentimiento vive (Star Night)_

 _Con mi alma yo te extraño (Silver)_

 _Mi sentir no fue un engaño. (Star Night)_

 _En mis sueños yo te anhelo (Silver)_

 _Mientras aquí por ti espero (Star Night)_

 _Tú eres todo lo que quiero (Silver)_

 _Fuerte por ti es mi deseo hoy… (Star Night)_

 _(Los Dos juntos)_

 _Todo lo que ocurrió_

 _Nos unió a los dos_

 _En alma y corazón_

 _Por siempre… Tú y Yo…_

 _TE EXTRAÑO… MI AMOR…_

-Buenas noches… Star Night- Dijo Silver mirando a las estrellas antes de regresar a su habitación sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Buenas noches… ojitos…- Dijo Star Night desde su balcón en Canterlot, dio un suspiro de tristeza y regresó a su habitación donde casi se desmaya de pronto.

Ella se asustó al ver como su casco se volvía transparente lo cual le había hecho perder el equilibrio, se veía como agua, empezó a sudar así que rápido comenzó a respirar para calmarse y recuperar el control de su cuerpo antes de que su estado empeorara más –Cada vez es más rápido- Pensó ella con tristeza pero con la suficiente fuerza en sí para evitar llorar.

-Deberías estar descansando Star Night, tu madre se preocupará demasiado si te descubre usando tu magia de esa manera- Una nueva voz sonó en la habitación, Star Night se asustó pero al ver quién estaba en la puerta se calmó.

-Krysandra, me asustaste- Dijo Star Night algo aliviada, pensó que era alguien más pero para su tranquilidad era solo su prima, la princesa Krysandra, Una Alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y colas verde-aqua, ojos color celestes y una CM de una corona verde con puntos negros en las puntas.

-¿Lo estabas viendo de nuevo verdad?- Preguntó Krysandra.

-No sé de qué hablas- Respondió Star Night tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Me refiero a él, al joven príncipe- Krysandra entró a la habitación -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que te está pasando Star Night?, ¿No crees que él tiene el derecho a saber lo que ocurre?- Cuestionó la Alicornio blanca a su prima.

-Yo… lo extraño demasiado…- Respondió ella reprimiendo un sollozo –Pero, es mejor que no lo sepa, no quiero… no quiero que él me vea así, o que sepa lo que ocurre, no soportaría que él sufriera así por mi causa- Agregó ella y esta vez no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, de verdad extrañaba demasiado a Silver Shine.

-Pero… tú lo amas ¿no es así? ¿No crees que él merece saber la verdad?- Preguntó ella pero Star Night no le contestó, Krysandra dio un suspiró y se dispuso a salir de la habitación de su prima –Descansa Star Night, lo necesitas- Habló ella antes de irse y dejando a la hija de la princesa de la noche con sus pensamientos.

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

-¡Tren hacia el imperio de cristal, saliendo en cinco minutos!- Gritó desde fuera de la locomotora un pony maquinista anunciando la salida del tren.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora- Dijo Silver Shine tomando su maleta con magia, él estaba por abordar el tren que lo llevaría de regreso al imperio y de ahí a la academia, para despedirlo estaba ahí su familia en la estación de Ponyville.

-Buena suerte mi hijo, te amo- Le dijo Twilight dándole un beso en la frente a Silver.

-Yo igual madre- Respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa.

-Mucha suerte Silver Shine, estamos orgullosos de ti- Comentó Flash Sentry dándole un abrazo a Silver.

-Gracias, de verdad significa mucho para mí, Flash- Respondió el unicornio asintiendo.

-Toma hermano, hice esto para ti- Comentó la pequeña Twilight Heart entregándole a su hermano una pulsera que ella había hecho con crayolas, de color rojo, morado, azul, naranja, rosa y violeta Silver de inmediato entendió por qué su hermana había escogido esos colores –Es para que te de buena suerte- Agregó la pequeña y le dio un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Twily, cuídate pequeña- Respondió Silver y una vez más se despidió de todos ellos antes de partir.

El silbato del tren sonó y el maquinista puso en marcha la locomotora, Silver caminó hasta hallar su lugar junto a una ventana desde donde se despidió una vez más de su familia, puso su maleta en la parte superior y se sentó de nuevo. Frente a él otro pony terrestre le dirigió una mirada que él no supo interpretar, el pony era de pelaje rojo algo oscuro, de crin morada y con una CM de un escudo en forma de diamante, pero lo que Silver más notó, fueron los ojos dorados de aquel pony, parecía que a cada paso que daba se encontraba con un crepuscular, a veces eso le era algo molesto pues aquellos crepusculares en Equestria que lo reconocían le hacían reverencia y le trataban como a un rey, cuando lo que él en realidad quería era ser alguien común. Además, este pony se le hacía familiar a Silver.

-¿Qué me miras idiota?- Le preguntó el pony de manera agresiva, Silver quedó sorprendido, ningún crepuscular le hablaría así.

-Oh, perdón, vaya actitud- Dijo Silver después de disculparse y de su maleta pequeña sacó un par de historietas para entretenerse en el viaje, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al pony frente a él, de verdad le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar exactamente por qué –Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua- Pensó él de nuevo, pero prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora y siguió leyendo su historieta.

El viaje hacia una nueva historia, acaba de empezar.

 _Hola a todos, aquí su amigo de la noche que viene a agradecerles que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer este nuevo fic, secuela de "El último hijo del crepúsculo" quiero decirles que es un verdadero placer por fin haber publicado el primer capítulo de la secuela y aunque ya sé que no han terminado los caps extra de la primera parte, decidí hacerlo por 3 razones, una es mi cumpleaños 24! Así que en vez de recibir un regalo yo, pues lo doy de mi parte a todos ustedes para celebrar esta fiesta, número 2, no solo es mi cumpleaños, sino también es el 3er aniversario de la historia original sep, un 5 de Junio de 2015 nació la historia "El último hijo del crepúsculo" y número tres, es que no podía contener las ganas de compartir esta historia con ustedes, gracias a todos._

 _Quiero avisarles que aunque no he terminado con los caps extra, empezaré a publicar la secuela y no pararé de publicar también mis otros fics, escribir me apasiona y es lo que hará, hasta la próxima nos vemos y de parte mía y de Pinkie tengan un pedazo del pastel, de aquí Big Silver Note que les dice, gracias y también… IMAGINATION!_

 _Hasta la próxima XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **"** **¿Crisis en el crepúsculo?"**

El crepúsculo, la hora en que se siente cierta tristeza y melancolía sobre las tierras, solo para dar paso a la incertidumbre de la noche con su oscuridad que aparece cuando los rayos del sol caen. Eso sería en cualquier otra tierra, pero este lugar, este sitio siempre ha estado en un eterno crepúsculo, o eso dicen las leyendas, un lugar donde siempre se sentía la misma emoción y que por varios años sufrió terror y dolor, todo por estar bajo el reinado de una de las tiranas más malévolas que se haya sentado en el trono del crepúsculo; Royal Shine, aquella Alicornio que llevó su maldad y fanatismo al extremo, realizando horrores que ningún otro monarca había hecho antes, asesinato de su propia sangre, profanación del descanso de los muertos e incluso, declarar la guerra a otro mundo; todo con tal de asesinar a aquel que ella creía amenazaba su trono.

Por suerte, eso ya no existía más en el crepúsculo, Aquel reino ya no era el mismo de antes, sombrío y tiránico, no desde la caída de la reina y la ascensión al trono de alguien de su mismo linaje, pero que para fortuna de todos, carecía completamente de la maldad de su madre y estaba llena de la bondad que a Royal Shine le había faltado, la actual monarca, Dianalicia Lauret Álani Star Shine había llevado al crepúsculo a una nueva era de gran prosperidad, pero pronto enfrentaría una gran prueba como Reina.

Al principio muchos tenían dudas sobre ella como regente, prejuicios por ser la hija de una de las tiranas más grandes de la historia del crepúsculo, pero aún con mucha de la opinión pública en contra, ella jamás se rindió y cumplió su palabra de restaurar todo lo que su madre había destruido, ahora después de todos estos años, el reino vive una época de paz como ninguna y su progreso ha sido increíblemente grande.

Diana, ya como reina, reconstruyó aquellos hogares de las familias que lo habían perdido todo en la batalla contra la locura de su madre, poco a poco reforestó el bosque con la ayuda de sus súbditos y algunos hechizos Equestres. Mejoró en gran manera las condiciones de vida para su pueblo, trajo nuevas tecnologías al reino crepuscular impulsando así cada área de su reino, sobre todo las vías de comunicación y el comercio con materias primas nuevas para ellos, y lo más importante, la construcción de las primeras vías ferroviarias en toda Ankalia junto con el tren de vapor.

La reina Diana había mejorado de igual manera las defensas no solo del castillo, sino también de todas las zonas de la ciudadela, ahora en las murallas de cada sección se habían instalado varios cañones para proteger a la población, nunca faltaba claro aquel que quería hacer mal uso de eso pero hasta ahora se habían evitado las desgracias, también sus guardias estaban mejor equipados, con armas de fuego, y entrenados en estilos de pelea que solo existían en Equestria.

En otro aspecto extendió órdenes de captura contra aquellos que aún le eran leales a los ideales de su madre y también a sus decretos, la mayoría de los cuales ella había hecho nulos, sin embargo, a diferencia de Royal Shine, ninguno de los prisioneros que fueron capturados fue ejecutado, ella había abolido también la pena de muerte y había tratado a los prisioneros de manera digna y ofreciéndoles unirse a ella como medio de perdón a sus faltas, diciéndoles además que de no hacerlo simplemente se les mantendría en los límites de sus tierras donde recibirían apoyo del gobierno por el resto de lo que les quedara de vida, la mayoría de estos prisioneros aceptó la oportunidad que les daba la reina, aunque otros decidieron que tenían demasiado orgullo para eso, pero cada quien recibía un juicio justo e imparcial.

Por otro lado, ante esta política de la no pena de muerte, no dejaba de haber quienes creían que la reina era muy suave a comparación de su madre, algunos pedían incluso que restaurara ese castigo para dar una lección a los criminales y de esa manera mantener el "orden" en el reino, aun ante esas presiones, Diana no se doblegó, e incluso formó un gran senado en su tierra que incluyó a todos los líderes de sus provincias, aquellos de la nación del frío e incluso a representantes de Equestria para que todo se hiciese de una manera más democrática, mostraba siempre su temple de reina sin dejar de lado su bondad característica, esto le ganó el favor de muchos de su pueblo, salvo algunos nobles que perdieron varias partes de sus tierras por convertirse en latifundios y estas tierras les fueron dadas a ponys que la trabajaran y fueran dueños de sí mismos.

Por todo esto y por el contraste con la actitud de su madre, a quien llamaban "El azote de Hederis", a ella se le conoció como "La bondad que nació de las tinieblas", pues todo el mundo decía que de la oscuridad del reinado de Royal Shine había nacido la esperanza de su pueblo.

-Y es por eso su majestad que traigo una vez más mí propuesta ante usted, para que la pena de muerte sea reinstaurada dentro de las leyes del reino para castigar las ofensas de los criminales más ruines que hay aun en nuestro amado reino- Se escuchaba a una voz dentro del salón del trono, la Reina Diana atendía a la solicitud de uno de los líderes de los pueblos de su reino –Su majestad debe mostrar el temple y la fuerza de la realeza a su pueblo, no soy quién para hablar sobre vuestra forma de gobernar, pero siento que es mi deber expresar que tanta bondad y misericordia puedan ser vistas como un signo de debilidad para los enemigos del reino y dar la idea de que somos vulnerables y por tal motivo ponerse en vuestra contra, majestad- Quién hablaba era un pony terrestre, vestía como un aristócrata, usaba ropas muy elegantes, su pelaje era color gris oscuro, de crin amarilla opaca por algunos años que ya tenía encima y como todos ahí en el reino, ojos dorados, no era extraño verlo ahí ya que cada cierto tiempo venía al castillo para tratar el mismo asunto de siempre.

-Entiendo muy bien su preocupación Barón Storm, es verdad que aún existen en el reino algunos criminales perversos que cometen actos de gran violencia, pero aun así me niego a que nuestro reino se vea rebajado a ese nivel de nuevo, debemos darles una oportunidad y actuar con justicia, pero si pagamos con la misma moneda con la que ellos tratan, entonces, ¿Qué nos hace diferente de ellos? Si algo he aprendido en mis años de vida es que la compasión y la oportunidad del perdón pueden crear grandes maravillas, más grandes aun que al usar el temor y la opresión, la compasión debe ser nuestro pilar, mostrar que hay un camino fuera de la violencia y que juntos podemos llegar a otras soluciones pacíficas- Respondió Diana a los comentarios del Barón Storm en compañía de su esposa que permanecía en silencio por respeto a la reina –Le aseguro Barón, que sus comentarios se tomarán en cuenta para el siguiente consejo de naciones que está próximo a celebrarse, ahí se le dará oportunidad de que exponga su tema al resto de los representantes, pero quiero que tenga en cuenta que la decisión final será tomada por todo el consejo completo, le deseo un buen tiempo, Barón y de igual manera a usted, Lady Ruby- Terminó de decir la Reina del crespúsculo a ambos ponys de la corte.

El Barón Francis Storm, y su esposa, Ambary Ruby, hicieron una reverencia a la monarca antes de retirarse, el varón se veía disgustado por la decisión de la Reina mientras su esposa mantenía una expresión neutra.

-Buen tiempo a usted, majestad- Se despidió el Barón con algo de sequedad.

-Con su permiso, su alteza- Dijo Lady Ruby al despedirse igual de la monarca.

Al salir ellos por fin de la sala del trono Diana pudo suspirar de alivio y llevar su casco a la frente, de verdad empezaba a cansarse de las visitas del Barón para discutir sobre el mismo motivo una y otra vez. Era un tema que ya tenía cansada a Diana.

-¿Su majestad desea que encerremos al Barón en el calabozo?- Preguntó el comandante Darío Moon como una broma para relajar la tensión, el pony se encontraba ahí desde antes pero de igual manera guardaba silencio por respeto a los títulos de los que estaban presentes.

-Jeje, sería interesante, pero no será necesario comandante, solo son las mismas ideas de siempre del Barón, no creo que sea suficiente motivo para encerrarles- Respondió la Reina del crepúsculo para luego pedir que le sirvieran un vaso de agua y le trajeran algo para el dolor de cabeza y el estrés que le dejaban a veces estas juntas, sobre todo las del Barón Storm –Comandante- Habló ella antes de que Darío se retirara.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Contestó Darío haciendo reverencia.

-¿Cree que el barón Storm tenga razón respecto a la pena de muerte en el reino?- Preguntó ella un poco pensativa, a pesar de llevar años en el poder aún tenía dificultades con ciertas decisiones.

-Si su majestad me permite el comentario, en mi vida he visto miedo y muerte en el crepúsculo, en mi juventud formé parte del ejército del reino, y debo decir que recuerdo cada orden que me fue dada, con su abuelo, el Rey Daymus Shine, en paz descanse, la mayoría eran inspecciones solamente y unos cuantos arrestos, con su madre- Al decir esto último su tono de voz cambió –Para resumir, diré que aun siento culpa por la sangre inocente que derramé creyendo que hacía lo correcto para el reino, si he de dar mi opinión entonces diría que la muerte solo acarreará más muerte y odio, también he aprendido que hay quienes nunca entenderán con las palabras, ¿Qué es lo que pienso de la pena de muerte?, solo una frase, "Justicia, no venganza"- Comentó el comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares como lo haría un gran sabio o consejero, Diana quedó pensativa y sorprendida a la vez de las palabras de Darío Moon, no le dio una respuesta directa, pero si le dio las bases para que ella formara su propia opinión.

-Se lo agradezco comandante, de verdad se le extrañará una vez que se retire- Mencionó con algo de pesar la Alicornio, Darío había anunciado desde hace tiempo que pronto se jubilaría de su puesto pero como dictaban las leyes del crepúsculo, él solo podría hacerlo cuando encontrase a alguien que lo sustituyera en el puesto.

-Yo también extrañaré el estar a sus servicio majestad, ha hecho mucho por el reino y por mí y de igual manera extrañaré mi tierra natal- Contestó el comandante dando una sonrisa, ya que pensaba pasar su retiro fuera de la tierra de Ankalia, incluso fuera de ese mundo.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, planea pasar su retiro en la tierra de nuestros aliados Equestres, y si los comentarios de la servidumbre del castillo que han escuchado de los murmullos de su guardia también son verdad, supongo que una realeza lo espera haya, ¿cierto?- Tal era la confianza de Diana con él y de Darío con ella que la Reina lo trataba muchas veces como un igual.

-Parece ser que los dichos pasan de boca en boca más rápido de lo que se propaga un incendio por un bosque de hojas secas- Bromeó el comandante y ambos rieron –Pues los rumores son ciertos, he elegido pasar mi jubilación al lado de mi amada Luna por quien mi corazón arde siempre, mis disculpas majestad…, me dejé llevar por el sentimiento- Darío se disculpó al notar el cambio en la expresión de Diana.

-No hay problema comandante, yo lo entiendo, puede retirarse…- Comentó la Reina del crepúsculo, Darío asintió y se retiró en silencio, apenas salió, Diana dio un largo suspiro y bajó de su trono, sacó una cadena con un medallón de sus ropajes reales y lo abrió, dentro había una fotografía de su único y verdadero amor, a quién nunca había podido olvidar, el gran pony de pelaje morado –Colen… Incluso después de tantos años… no dejas de estar en mi corazón- Se lamentó ella un poco pues en todos sus años la Reina nunca dejó que nadie más entrara en su vida a pesar de que sabía lo peligroso que podría ser dejar el trono sin un heredero.

 **SALA DEL COMANDANTE**

Darío Moon había regresado a su oficina privada en cuestiones militares para recibir algunos reportes antes de retirarse a descansar, el comandante recientemente estaba muy ocupado cumpliendo con sus funciones y preparando todo para su retiro, sobre todo por el hecho de que aún no encontraba alguien para que pudiese cubrir su puesto, aunque tenía a cierto candidato en mente con quien pensaba tener una charla más tarde.

-Es todo soldado, puedes retirarte- Dijo el comandante a uno de los guardias bajo su cargo.

-Sí señor- Respondió el guardia al retirarse.

-Comandante Darío, señor- Hablaron ahora dos figuras más entrando a la oficina del comandante y tras ellos, otros dos.

El primer par de ellos eran unos viejos conocidos, los capitanes ya más experimentados, Strong Hoof y Rissing Spell, aquellos mismos que habían desertado junto con un grupo de guardias y peleado en contra del ejército de Royal Shine y tras ellos sus tenientes.

-En descanso capitanes, ¿Qué noticias me traen?- Preguntó Darío tomando asiento mientras los capitanes extendían los informes escritos y a la vez daban su resumen oral.

-La búsqueda de fugitivos ha llegado a su etapa final señor, ubicamos conspiradores contra el reino, aquí, aquí y aquí- Reportó Strong Hoof señalando algunas ciudades en el mapa grabado en la mesa del comandante, una réplica de madera de toda la tierra de Ankalia y dividida en sus diferentes reinos y provincias.

-Buen trabajo capitán, dígame, ¿Alguna señal de aquellos que son más buscados?- preguntó Darío mirando hacia atrás para señalar a dos carteles que tenían escrito en letras crepusculares "SE BUSCA", Celia Rise y Storm Spell, ambos ponys habían sido buscados desde unos meses después de que terminara la reconstrucción del reino crepuscular más no había habido mucho éxito en localizarlos.

-Lamentablemente no señor, nadie ha sabido de Celia Rise en mucho tiempo, los últimos reportes que tenemos de ella es que estaba esperando un hijo del difunto teniente Hard Shield, solo sabemos que después de la noticia su burdel cerró y ella desapareció, otros reportes indican a una pony con la descripción de Celia en las rutas de migración hacia la tierra de Equestria, no podemos estar seguros de eso pero cabe la posibilidad de que ella se encuentre en ese lugar, posiblemente adoptando otra identidad para no levantar sospechas- Explicó Strong Hoof y el comandante asintió.

-¿Qué hay del otro fugitivo?- Preguntó Darío Moon ahora por el traidor que delató y vendió a los rebeldes.

-Dejaré al teniente Brave exponer la situación del fugitivo en cuestión- Comentó Strong Hoof y dio unos pasos atrás para dar espacio a su teniente.

-Teniente Brave Hoof, reportándose señor- Dijo el pony adolescente, que no parecía tener más de 16 años, con respeto y firmeza aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso, era comprensible ya que era la primera vez que hablaba de manera directa con el comandante, Brave, tenía el pelaje de color verde oscuro, crin anaranjada y ojos dorados con una CM de un escudo gris redondo dentro de una llama de color azul.

-Informe teniente- Mencionó Darío concediendo el permiso para hablar.

-Lamento informar que no ha habido mucho progreso en su captura señor, el pony en cuestión ha sabido esconderse bien de la justicia en el reino por todos estos años, hay rumores que indican que pudo haber emigrado hacia la tierra de Equestria al igual que la fugitiva Celia Rise, pero son solo rumores, por otro lado tenemos reportes de un pony muy parecido a él que se ha visto en costa de la Luna, guardias ya han sido enviados a investigar el echo señor- Reportó el teniente, vaciló un poco pero fuera de eso su reporte fue muy bueno.

-Espero resultados pronto- Respondió Darío y el teniente Brave asintió para luego dar un paso hacia atrás –Pasemos a un tema más serio, capitán Rissing Spell ¿Cuál es el informe respecto al reino de las bestias? ¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó ahora a su otro capitán quien pidió a su teniente le pasara un rollo más dónde habían hecho las anotaciones más importantes del tema, su teniente era un pony color amarillento como mostaza, de crin roja con una CM de dos cuchillos hacia abajo.

-La situación se vuelve más complicada señor- Empezó a decir Rissing Spell –No podemos acercarnos mucho a sus fronteras, las del bosque verde están en constante vigilancia e incluso a algunos de nuestros soldados más temerarios que se han atrevido a intentar atravesarlas han, desaparecido, pero como ellos cruzaron por voluntad propia, no podemos enviarles ayuda…, por fortuna, en las montañas Eragar cerca del pueblo granito, constituyen un perfecto punto de observación en nuestro territorio y gracias a los avances que nos ha traído la tierra de Equestria en los más potentes telescopios, hemos podido averiguar una o dos cosas sobre ese lugar, y por lo que vimos se han reunido en un lugar que llaman "Reunión" justo aquí comandante- Señaló Rissing Spell a una parte de las montañas Eragar que estaba en territorio de los "Monstruos" al parecer una especie de abismo que usaban como último método de defensa o para su reuniones como indicaba el nombre de ese lugar.

-He oído algo de eso, se reúnen ahí cada cierto tiempo para determinar el nuevo líder de la nación, ¿Es correcto?- Comentó Darío Moon intrigado.

-Permiso para hablar, señor- Se escuchó decir a la voz de la teniente bajo el cargo de Rissing Spell, sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo una hembra formaba parte del ejército del crepúsculo, el comandante asintió, y ella prosiguió –La elección ya fue hecha, he estudiado a fondo todo lo referente a las razas del reino y sus costumbres y por los informes que he leído, al parecer el clan de los Wolf-ponys ha reafirmado su liderato sobre todas las demás razas, pero bajo un nuevo gobernante, alguien más de ese mismo clan- Explicó él dejando impresionado y curioso al comandante y los capitanes así como a su igual.

-¿Cómo es que está tan seguro de su afirmación teniente Slice Page?- Preguntó el comandante.

-Por sus banderas señor, todos piensan que es algo irrelevante pero en los informes de hace meses la bandera aún tenía las mismas características que las firmas del líder en los tratados de paz con nuestro reino- Comentó ella y al parecer venía preparada, ya que mostró un dibujo del viejo estandarte en comparación con una copia del documento que habían firmado hace tiempo con la Reina Diana –Y ahora según los reportes más recientes, este es un nuevo estandarte, como ve, la garra sigue ahí pero ya no tiene esos rasguños en diagonal sino una especie de mandíbula rodeándole, eso solo pasa cuando un clan tiene un nuevo líder y la única forma de obtener dicho puesto es ya sea por la sucesión o peleas a muerte, en cualquier caso, esto podría explicar un poco la situación- Terminó de decir ella algo nerviosa pero el comandante parecía sorprendido de la fijación en los detalles de esta pony.

-Eso es un trabajo bien hecho teniente, de verdad nos ha dado una buena pista, informaré de sus avances a la reina, pueden retirarse- Comentó él haciendo un saludo militar a ellos quienes asintieron y se retiraron.

-Buen trabajo Slice- Comentó Brave Hoof.

-Gracias amigo solo cumplo con mi deber- Respondió ella y ambos chocaron cascos, se veían muy amigos.

-Un nuevo líder explicaría muchas cosas, pero algo más debe estar pasando en ese reino, lamentablemente todo refuerzo que enviemos será detectado de inmediato y sufrirían un destino terrible a garras de esos salvajes- Pensó Darío Moon mientras seguía sentado buscando una solución pero por más que pensaba solo una podía darle la información que necesitaba, aun así, requería la ayuda de un viejo conocido que no era fácil de convencer en lo absoluto –Espero poder convencerlo- Se dijo así mismo y salió de su oficina, para luego salir del castillo y dirigirse hacia la ciudadela, con una capucha cubriendo su armadura y sus armas.

En lo modesto de la zona media, se encontraba una botica de plantas medicinales y otros productos naturales para curar algunas enfermedades y dolencias comunes, este lugar era el hogar del viejo conocido del que se hablaba, un pony, al menos la mitad, de pelaje azul oscuro y crin negra con una CM de un cuchillo, el antiguo capitán de la guardia del reino crepuscular y también héroe que peleó en la gran batalla contra las fuerzas de Royal Shine, Blue Knife. Hace 8 años, el pony había regresado al reino crepuscular después de vivir una tragedia en su vida, por tal motivo no regresó a formar parte de las filas del ejército, aun y cuando la misma reina le hizo esta petición, él se rehusó a esto pues ahora no regresaba solo a esa tierra, ahora regresaba con alguien a quien cuidar.

-Aquí tiene, extracto de flor de Talia, serían 15 monedas por favor- Mencionó Blue Knife atendiendo a uno de sus clientes quien pagó el precio y se retiró –Y recuerde que si no funciona entonces vea a un médico- Dijo él antes de que el pony saliera, guardó el dinero que le pagaron y volteó hacia el reloj para ver la hora.

Eran pasadas las 6:30 de la tarde o del crepúsculo, apunto de ceder a la noche, él parecía algo preocupado, comenzó a guardar todo en su local, cambió su letrero de abierto a cerrado, bajó las cortinas y salió para bajar la intensidad de la lámpara de aceite en su entrada, regresó para cubrir los frascos del mostrador con una tela y luego se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa, miró hacia los lados, expectante, mientras daba golpeteos con su casco en la tierra.

Minutos después un rápido troteo se escuchó, aunque, gracias a su agudo oído, él ya se había dado cuenta de la proximidad de quien esperaba, volteó hacia la derecha para ver llegar a una pony adolescente de color azul algo acaramelado, de crin y cola rosa con ojos dorados, tenía una CM de una flor color rosa de espinas azul y amarilla.

-Pasan de las 7:40, ¿Por qué la tardanza de casi 20 minutos Mora?- Habló él con un tono serio casi de reprehensión.

-Lo siento mucho padre- Se empezó a disculpar Mora –Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero observa, he traído las plantas que me pediste, e incluso he logrado encontrar otras más, plantas que nos hacen falta, *talia, *morena, *gracilia, *espinosita, incluso raíces de *amanatista, hojas de *grimo y lo mejor de todo *cladencia, padre, la cladencia está volviendo a crecer en el bosque, es lo que…- Ella se detuvo al escucharse a sí misma, había revelado sin querer en donde había estado.

Blue Knife tomó la canasta donde su hija traía todas esas plantas, en efecto estaban todas las plantas mencionadas y varias más que ellos usaban para fabricar los remedios y las medicinas de su botica, observó también el aspecto de Mora, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse algunas hojas que se le habían enredado en la crin, observó los cascos de la pony llenos de lodo y tierra, así como algunos rasguños leves en los mismos y uno que otro en su cuerpo, a Blue Knife no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-¿Por qué volviste a entrar al bosque? Te dije específicamente que solo recogieras el musgo que crece en los alrededores de los muros exteriores y recolectaras plantas que estuviesen al alcance, Mora, fue demasiado arriesgado lo que hiciste, el bosque es demasiado peligroso en estos días, no vuelvas a desobedecerme de esa manera ¿entendido?- El regaño de Blue Knife hizo a la pony bajar la cabeza y él notó como su crin se alaciaba un poco, eso le trajo un par de recuerdos a Blue Knife a la mente.

-Lo siento padre, no era mi intención desobedecerte, yo solo pretendía ayudar- Dijo ella con la cabeza baja y regresando a su hogar.

-Mora- Hablo el pony azul y Mora volteó para ver a su padre esbozar una sonrisa -Buen trabajo hija- Agregó él lo cual causó una gran sonrisa en Mora a quien su crin se le esponjó un poco y dio un salto para entrar a su hogar –Jaja, se parece tanto a ti Pinkie- Dijo él para sí mismo observando a su hija.

Blue Knife comenzó a preparar la cena para ambos en lo que Mora se limpiaba la suciedad de su cuerpo y se atendía sola sus cortaduras y rasguños, una vez que lo hizo empezó a separar las plantas que había traído según la clase, deshojaba aquellas que necesitaban serlo para meterlas en bolsas y raíces en frascos los cuales etiquetaba para luego apuntar en una libreta la cantidad y para qué podían ser usadas mientras tarareaba una canción que su padre le enseñó desde pequeña. (Smile).

En el comedor Blue Knife servía la cena, llamó a Mora para que bajara y ambos pudiesen tomar sus alimentos juntos antes de irse a descansar, los remedios eran preparados desde muy temprano, debían ser cantidades precisas para su mayor efectividad y eso tomaba tiempo, por lo que tenían que estar bien descansados.

Poco después, mientras ambos limpiaban los platos juntos, alguien tocó a la puerta de su hogar, era algo tarde por lo que Blue Knife tomó ciertas precauciones, le indicó a su hija que subiera a su habitación y se mantuviera ahí mientras él iba para averiguar quién llamaba a tales horas de la noche. Blue Knife había aprendido a ser precavido, tal vez demasiado, pero lo hacía por su hija, el pony tomó un arma que guardaba muy bien debajo de su mostrador antes de dirigirse a la entrada de su hogar y negocio.

-Ya cerramos, vuelva mañana- Mencionó él parándose a un lado del marco de la puerta en caso de que el enemigo quisiese tumbarla.

-Tus productos ya han sido recibidos en el castillo a tiempo como siempre, pero no es la razón por la que vengo aquí- La voz hizo a Blue Knife relajarse un poco pero no bajó su guardia del todo, quitó los seguros de su puerta, pero sin soltar su arma, para dar paso al pony que ahí se encontraba.

-Darío Moon, Comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares, ¿A qué debo el honor?- Preguntó él bromeando con la última parte.

-He venido para hablar contigo, capitán Blue Knife- Respondió el comandante en un tono serio al pony azul.

-Ya no soy más un capitán, dejé la vida de la guerra atrás, cualquier petición que tenga ahora usted comandante, lo siento, pero mi respuesta será la misma que la de las ocasiones anteriores, se lo digo para que no perdamos tiempo en trivialidades- Respondió Blue Knife en tono seco y a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Entiendo bien tu decisión Blue Knife, respeto eso de verdad, pero, esta es una situación aún más grande y grave de lo que piensas, no vengo a pedirte que te conviertas en mi reemplazo como en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez es algo que concierne a todo el reino- Comentó el comandante con mucha seriedad, Blue Knife vio el rostro de Darío y decidió entonces escuchar lo que el comandante tenía que decirle.

-Mora- Habló Blue Knife a su hija.

-Buenas noches comandante- saludó la pony a Darío -¿Qué se te ofrece padre?- Le preguntó ella a Blue Knife.

-Trae algo para beber para el comandante y para mí, pronto- Le dijo ella a su hija y mora asintió para ir a la cocina a buscar un par de vasos y bebida para ambos manteniéndose a la vez atenta a la conversación de ellos dos.

Mora escuchó desde la cocina la conversación de ambos ponys, prestando atención a los detalles, llevó un par de tazas con té para ellos, su padre le pidió que fuera a su habitación, pero ella dejó parte de la puerta abierta y agudizó sus oídos para escuchar la conversación de ambos ponys, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que el comandante venía a pedir con tanta urgencia a su padre.

-Entonces, la tierra de los monstruos sigue generando incógnitas por su aislamiento como siempre- Comentó Blue Knife después de escuchar la situación explicada por Darío Moon, Mora permanecía atenta a esto.

-No solo eso, se les ha visto, bueno, lo poco que se les ha visto, mostrar una conducta un poco más extraña de la que usualmente tienen, han movido fuerzas a nuestras fronteras, los que se apostan ahí dicen que es para protegerse de invasores, pero no les creo en lo absoluto, hay algo más que está ocurriendo en este momento Blue Knife, algo que no es imposible de saber a menos que consigamos adentrarnos por completo en su territorio, hemos enviado espías por los pasos de las montañas Eragar, pero casi siempre la información es muy limitada o… nuestros soldados no regresan- El comandante hablaba muy seriamente, Blue Knife permanecía con una expresión sólida mientras detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Mora se llevaba los cascos a la boca al oír de esas tragedias.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?- Preguntó Blue Knife pero era más que obvio por su mirada que él ya conocía las intenciones del comandante.

-Padre…- Murmuro para sí misma Mora.

-De verdad te necesitamos esta vez Blue Knife, el reino te necesita, eres el único capaz de engañar a sus tropas, infiltrarte en su reino sin ser detectado y traernos información que podría ser valiosa en extremo para el reino- El comandante de verdad hacía su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Blue Knife de aceptar lo que le proponían pero Blue Knife permanecía impasible; Lo que el comandante no sabía era que sus palabras estaban convenciendo a alguien más –Una vez fuiste un leal soldado, con sus errores, pero leal, Blue Knife hoy vengo a ti haciendo llamado a esa lealtad, ayuda a tu reino una vez más, solo una vez más- Terminó de decir Darío Moon, Blue Knife por su parte terminó su té con los ojos cerrados, dio un suspiro, se levantó de la silla y dio media vuelta.

-Lo siento, no lo haré- Respondió él fríamente –Una vez fui soldado y fue la época más oscura de mi vida, no quiero tener que revivir todo eso, por eso dejé el ejército, ahora tengo una vida simple, comandante, y así me gusta, tengo una hija que proteger y de quien cuidar, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarles- Completó el su respuesta, Darío Moon dio un suspiro de desilusión por la actitud de Blue Knife.

-Padre, acepta, puedo cuidarme sola- Pensaba Mora sintiéndose algo ofendida de que su padre aun la tratara como si ella fuese una potranca.

-Lo entiendo Blue Knife, y sabes bien que la reina puede hacerse cargo de tu hija en lo que tu estas en la misión, tus habilidades y tu forma de Wolf-pony son una invaluable ventaja, te pido por favor que lo reconsideres, el reino crepuscular te necesita- Dijo Darío Moon mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa para luego salir y regresar al castillo.

-¿Wolf-Pony? Si necesitan a uno yo tal vez podría ayudar…- Pensaba Mora al terminar de escuchar al comandante –Yo podría, así mi padre vería de lo que puedo ser capaz- Se dijo así misma y asintió con la cabeza, buscó un pedazo de papel y una pluma para escribir una carta, había tomado una importante decisión.

Unos momentos después Mora bajó y recogió las tazas de la mesa, su padre ya no estaba ahí, así que después de limpiarlas fue a buscarlo a la habitación a la que él siempre iba cuando quería recordar algún buen momento de su vida, una en la cual solo tenía una silla con una chimenea y un mueble con una foto al lado, un foto de la pony más alegre que hubiese existido, Pinkie Pie, su difunta esposa y madre de Mora Pie.

Mora entró a la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible para que su padre no la notara, pero con las habilidades de Blue Knife era muy probable que el pony azul se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de su hija desde antes de que ella entrara. Pero parecía que su padre no le prestaba atención, la vista del terrestre se mantenía en esa fotografía, en la cual se encontraba él abrazando a Pinkie y tocando su vientre, una foto de cuando ella estaba esperando a Mora.

En esa foto Mora veía a su padre sonreír como nunca lo había visto ella en su vida, siempre le platicaba él sobre cómo Pinkie le cambió la vida y le hizo ver el lado bueno de lo que es tener amigos y más, tener a alguien a tu lado en los momentos difíciles, lo que más llamaba la atención de Mora era que, por los colores del fondo de esa fotografía, la tierra era la de Equestria y no la del reino crepuscular.

-Mi madre, siempre sonriendo ¿cierto padre?- Preguntó ella después de un rato.

-Sí, no importaba la situación, ella siempre mantenía esa expresión en su rostro, no había nadie igual a ella, siempre alegre, siempre llena de sonrisas- Respondió el pony dando una leve sonrisa de felicidad y melancolía.

-La extraño…- Menciono Mora con un nudo en la garganta, ella tenía tan solo 5 años cuando Pinkie falleció a causa de una enfermedad que no pudieron curar a tiempo, recodó que cuando estaba en el hospital Pinkie le dijo que tomaría una larga siesta y que ahora ella debía cuidar que su padre tuviera una sonrisa, al menos, hasta que ella despertara, Mora sin comprender esto lo prometió, y Pinkie a su vez prometió que un día, ellas se reencontrarían, su última Pinkie Promise.

-Yo igual hija… Todos la extrañamos- Respondió Blue Knife y abrazó fuerte a su hija que derramaba algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo.

-Padre… el cumpleaños de la hija de la princesa de la amistad, la amiga de mi madre, está cerca, ¿recuerdas que nos invitaron? ¿Podemos ir? Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a Equestria ¿Crees que sería posible?- Le preguntó ella a su padre después de recuperarse un poco de las lágrimas.

-Ya veremos hija, ya veremos- Respondió él y ambos fueron a descansar para tener energías para su trabajo mañana.

 **CASTILLO DEL CREPÚSCULO**

Darío Moon seguía pensativo en su camino, intentaba buscar otra manera de enviar alguna clase de espionaje hasta aquellas tierras, tenía a alguien que los podía llevar rápido hasta ese lugar pero aquel pony que tenía en mente no pasaría desapercibo en aquella tierra, sobre todo con tan agudos sentidos que tenían las bestias de ese lugar, necesitaba la ayuda de Blue Knife pero el pony se había negado rotundamente, las opciones del comandante se acababan.

-Debe haber alguna manera de…- Los gritos desesperados de uno de sus soldados sacaron al comandante de sus pensamientos.

-¡Comandante, Señor!, Algo… algo ha… ha…- Decía el pony tratando de recuperando el aliento por la carrera.

-Con calma soldado, respira y dime qué ocurre- Le dijo el comandante al verlo así de agitado, lo cual preocupó a Darío Moon.

-Señor… lo necesitan, algo, no sabemos qué pero tiene que venir conmigo señor- Mencionó el pony que tenía una mirada de incredulidad y confusión.

-Adelante entonces, guía el camino soldado- Respondió Darío y fue tras el pony hasta la enfermería del castillo.

-Comandante- Habló Rissing Spell al ver al militar entrar e hizo saludo lo mismo que los demás guardias presentes

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Darío al ver a todos los ponys ahí presentes, varios tenían rasguños y otros más marcas en sus cuerpos de mordidas además de que había unos cuantos recostados en las camas y sudaban mucho.

Darío no pudo ocultar la consternación en su rostro, veía a sus soldados y los reconocía, era una patrulla que hacía su ronda a fuera de los límites de la ciudadela y que se suponía debía haber regresado a darle informe en cuanto llegara pero ahora todos estaban ahí en ese lugar.

Posó luego su mirada en el más grave de sus soldados, el pony se encontraba sudando aún más que los otros heridos, su fiebre era intensa y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, respiraba de manera agitada y de vez en cuando gemía por el dolor, tenía también marcas como las de sus compañeros pero a diferencia de los otros él no tenía pelaje en esas áreas, como si estas empezaran a caerse.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor?- Preguntó al fin Darío Moon pero sin apartar la mirada del soldado.

-Envenenamiento por una toxina, las marcas indican las mordeduras de la "araña" que lo atacó- Contestó el doctor poniendo énfasis en la palabra araña.

-Es imposible, no existe tal criatura como en este mundo como la que usted describe- Contestó Darío.

-Tampoco las existen en mi mundo comandante- Respondió él dándose la vuelta y solo por el color de sus ojos que eran marrones, se pudo notar que este pony en realidad era Equestre, un doctor que, como muchos otros, había ido al reino crepuscular –Si no hubiese visto a la criatura con mis propios ojos, yo tampoco lo hubiese creído señor- Respondió el médico mojando un trapo y poniéndoselo al soldado al tiempo que le administraba un medicamento en su casco con un aguja.

-Comandante- Habló el capitán Strong Hoof que traía arrastrando algo consigo junto con su hijo y teniente, los demás ponys se alejaron de lo que ellos traían y los otros heridos apretaban fuerte sus armas como si temieran que lo que fuera que arrastraban, podía volver a la vida en cualquier momento y atacarlos una vez más.

Lo que los dos ponys traían goteaba un líquido de color negro, el saco donde lo traían estaba ya oscurecido por ese líquido, ambos la pusieron frente a Darío y con algo de incertidumbre la destaparon revelando asía a la horrible criatura, tanto que todos, incluyendo el comandante, retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡En el nombre de los dioses! ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?! - preguntó el comandante espantado, la criatura parecía una especie de araña gigante, una mandíbula dislocada y una horrible expresión, sus ojos, todos, eran de color gris mientras que su exo-esqueleto recordaba a la figura de una calavera negra, esta criatura parecía más un monstruo sacado de las más horrendas pesadillas del reino crepuscular, una criatura proveniente de la oscuridad eterna.

-He sido informada de que hay un asunto que requiere mi…- La Reina Diana, entró al mismo cuarto que ellos, todos se sorprendieron de su llegada pero ahí la más sorprendida era ella, al ver esa criatura –No… no puede ser…- Dijo ella en voz tan baja que nadie la escuchó, parecía en shock, a su mente vinieron unas imágenes de cuando era más pequeña y había ido junto con su madre y su tía a una reunión.

Las imágenes pasaron como flashes en su cabeza, durante una pequeña parada, ella se apartó un poco a oler las flores y fue cuando la vio, una criatura muy similar a la que ahora estaba frente a ella, gritó de terror, pues esa cosa se había abalanzado contra ella, nadie sabe si hubiera sido capaz de matar a la entonces princesa Diana, pero no se descubrió nunca ya que Royal Shine se deshizo con facilidad de esa criatura haciéndola explotar con un poderoso hechizo, desde ese día Diana siempre recordaría esa especie de araña, pues después de esos eventos, su madre, le enseñó las cosas ocultas del reino, cosas que ella no quería creer y que esperaba jamás ver.

-¿Su majestad?- Preguntó Darío al observar la expresión de la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Rápido, denle extracto de raíz de Amanatista, no le queda mucho tiempo, háganlo rápido- Dijo ella de pronto.

-Su majestad ¿Cómo sabe que eso ayudará?- Preguntó el médico confundido por la sugerencia de la reina.

-Solo lo sé, háganlo antes de que sea tarde ya- Ordenó ella y dirigió su mirada al comandante, señaló con la cabeza que la siguiera y Darío entendió eso para salir tras la monarca.

-Majestad ¿Usted sabe qué es esa criatura?- Preguntó Darío llegando al salón del trono, Diana había pedido hablar solo con él, al menos por ahora, ya el comandante recibiría órdenes de transmitirlo a los demás capitanes y ellos a sus soldados.

-Eso, era un Arackno- Contestó ella después de un rato e hizo traer con su magia un libro oculto debajo de su trono, uno de los lugares secretos de los que su madre le había hablado por si un día llegase a necesitarlos.

-¿Un Arackno? Lo siento majestad pero no comprendo- Respondió él y fue cuando Diana le entregó el libro al comandante señalándole la información que debía leer para entender de lo que ella estaba hablando.

 _"_ _ARACKNO: Criatura antigua proveniente de la podredumbre del bosque, llega a medir hasta 60 centímetros de largo x 40 de ancho, colmillos de hasta 5 centímetros que segregan una substancia en extremo tóxica, por su color oscuro en la mayoría de los casos prefieren el cazar de noche ayudándoles a camuflarse y confundir a sus presas, vive en grupos de 5-10 miembros, más cada uno caza por cuenta propia. Las Aracknos hembras por lo general llegan a medir el triple de la medida de un arackno común, solo existe una reina y cuando esta muere deja un huevecillo con una futura reina, cuando es tiempo que la reina los llama sus números pueden aumentar hasta 150 ejemplares en un solo nido"._

El comandante no creía la terrible información que estaba leyendo acerca de tan abominable criatura que existía en el reino, lo que a su vez le generaba más preguntas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se nos había informado de esto antes?- Preguntó el comandante aun impresionado de la naturaleza de esta criatura.

-Porque se supone estaban extintas, se supone que hace 300 años fueron exterminadas junto con otras criaturas, el Rey Ramus Shine, mi antepasado que llevaba el sobre nombre de "El cazador", apodo que se ganó por ser el más grande cazador de esas bestias, junto con el ejército del reino buscó y asesinó a cada uno de esos demonios, incluso fundó su compañía especial para la tarea, todos los llamaban, la guardia de las sombras, un grupo especialmente entrenado para cazar a esas criaturas, y dieron resultado, por los años siguientes jamás se habían visto a ninguna de esas criaturas, hasta el día de hoy- Explicó Diana ante un incrédulo comandante que no tenía nada que decir o al menos que no se le ocurría que decir ante el recibimiento de tal información, sin embargo Diana ocultaba el hecho de que ella había visto uno antes, los recuerdos de cómo esa criatura trató de asesinarla llegaban a su mente causándole un trauma.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que usted sabe cómo curar ese veneno?- Preguntó él a lo que Diana solo usó su magia para cambiar la página del libro que le dio a una donde se hablaba de un antídoto para ese veneno.

-Hay más cosas que debe saber comandante, le sugiero que se quede con el libro que le acabo de dar, apréndalo de memoria, así como yo lo he hecho y pasarlo a los demás miembros de la guardia real- Habló ella con seriedad impresionando al comandante, no había visto a Diana tan seria desde el día en que dirigió a los ejércitos contra su propia madre.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes majestad?- Preguntó el comandante tomando el libro.

-Esas criaturas viven en nidos, hay que encontrar el principal, es nuestra prioridad, son dirigidos por la reina que mantiene una conexión simbiótica con todos los Aracknos, ella ve lo que todos ven, si la reina muere, los Aracknos también- Dijo ella con más seriedad que la anterior.

-Haré que los ponys disponibles revisen el área del bosque, encontraremos ese nido, pronto- Mencionó él para luego hacer reverencia y salir del salón del trono donde una pensativa Diana seguía sentada con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre e incluso, algo de temor.

-De verdad lo espero, o el reino verá días oscuros de nuevo- Dijo ella acercándose a un escudo en la pared que reflejaba su imagen y usándolo como espejo, bajó un poco sus ropajes reales revelando una marca cerca de su pecho, recordando que fue una de esas criaturas la causante de la cicatriz –dioses del crepúsculo, ruego por su ayuda- Mencionó para sí misma mirando hacia un vitral en el techo donde se representaba a los doce dioses que el reino crepuscular adoraba.

El futuro del reino crepuscular ahora volvía a la incertidumbre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"** **La Academia"**

Silver regresaba en el tren a la academia en el imperio de Cristal, las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y pronto iniciaría un nuevo ciclo escolar para el unicornio plateado, el último antes de terminar sus estudios y poder salir de ahí como un diplomático, él no quería otra cosa más que todo estuviese en paz, sabía de las tensiones en la tierra de Equestria y quería ayudar a que todo se mantuviese en armonía, en otras palabras, buscaba evitar que se llegase hasta una guerra, recordaba el dolor que causó aquella invasión hacía varios años y de todos los que murieron solo por salvarlo a él.

Durante el camino, se quedó dormido por un par de horas, fue en ese momento de descanso que su mente no pudo estar tranquila, algo pasaba en su cabeza. Silver se veía a sí mismo caminando en medio de lo que parecía ser Canterlot, pero para su sorpresa e incredulidad todo era un caos, ponys huían y gritaban desesperados, las casas, parques y árboles estaban en llamas, si no es que destruidos, pero lo que más lo dejó atónito fue el ver a guardias solares que luchaban contra guardias Lunares y en lo más alto del castillo ahora humeante, se daban una pelea de la que él solo podía distinguir a dos figuras, una blanca y una negra, ambas embistiéndose a una gran velocidad y con una fuerza tan tremenda que creaban ondas de choque, una vez más ambas chocaron de manera directa causando una onda expansiva tan grande que lanzó a Silver volando por sus sueños y despertó de golpe casi cayendo al suelo del vagón.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- Pensó él al despertar.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- Preguntó el pony frente a él, permanecía en la misma posición, parecía no haberse movido en lo absoluto más que la expresión de su rostro que miraba extrañado a Silver.

-Nada solo… un mal sueño- Respondió él acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento, fue ahí que al mirar de nuevo hacia el pony y su equipaje notó un folleto saliendo de este, uno que él reconoció al instante por la marca en este, un folleto de la academia -¿A qué año vas compañero?- Le preguntó Silver Shine al pony terrestre.

-Entraré apenas, no por decisión propia, completamente- Respondió el pony soltando un bufido.

-Entiendo, ¿Padres militares acaso?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado que estaba seguro de haber visto a este pony antes pero no lo reconocía del todo.

-Más bien una madre obsesionada con mi comportamiento- Contestó casi gruñendo de frustración, era obvio que se trataba de un caso de conducta que querían corregir.

-Eso veo, Soy Silver Shine, por cierto- Se presentó él y extendió su casco pero el pony no regresó el saludo.

-Sé quién eres- Respondió –Eres el llamado "príncipe de dos reinos", vienes del reino crepuscular pero te criaste en Equestria, eres el hijo adoptivo de la princesa de la amistad etcétera… etcétera, y si te preguntas por qué lo sé, es sencillo, soy August, August Shield, mi madre y mis hermanastras te envían saludos- La respuesta del pony dejó con la boca abierta a Silver de la impresión, ahora lo recordaba.

-¿August? ¿De verdad eres tú?- Preguntó él incrédulo –Vaya que has crecido, de verdad no te reconocí, ¿Cómo está tu madre?, Mi tía Rarity- Dijo él ahora con una sonrisa, este era aquel pony hijo de la unicornio modista y producto de uno de los peores momentos de su vida, aun así, Rarity jamás se dio por vencida y a pesar de lo que le recordaba, ella cada ocasión solo veía a su hijo, uno que ella criaba con amor y cariño y nada de culpa tenía de las horribles acciones de su padre, cualquiera que haya sido la forma en la que llegó al mundo, ella lo amaba.

 ** _PONYVILLE_**

-¡¿Lo enviaste a la academia?!- El grito de sorpresa vino a la vez de, Twilight, AJ, Rainbow y Fluttershy, todas reunidas junto con Rarity en el castillo de la amistad, hacía tiempo que no estaban las 5 juntas ahí, no desde el deceso de una de las suyas.

-Me temo que no tuve otra opción, su comportamiento era por mucho inadecuado y no podía permitir que se convirtiera en un rufián cualquiera- Explicó Rarity que tomaba una taza de té con toda elegancia, era ya una yegua madura, su crin, antes larga, ahora era corta, a altura del cuello apenas, pero igual de arreglada como siempre, su sentido de la moda no había fallado, como siempre la elegancia se mostraba en la ropa que usaba, misma que ella confeccionaba, vestía de un vestido verde aqua y un sombrero acorde al color con una flor blanca como accesorio.

-Bueno, sí piensas que es lo mejor, no cuestionaremos tu decisión Rarity- Comentó Applejack mientras tocaba su vientre crecido -¡Oh!, tranquila pequeña, se nota que serás buena para la cosecha- Rio ella un poco al sentir una patada en su vientre.

-Ow, parece que alguien quiere conocer ya el mundo- Dijo Fluttershy a lo que todos hicieron sonidos de ternura.

-Un bebé siempre es una gran bendición AJ, de verdad te felicitamos- Dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Lo sé, cada uno de ellos es especial- Mencionó Applejack que seguía acariciando su vientre.

-Saben… estoy segura de que Pinkie ya hubiera hecho varias fiestas para tu bebé AJ, y de seguro tendría una lista para el día en que viniera al mundo- Comentó Rainbow Dash algo melancólica, las demás asintieron y miraron hacia el lugar vacío en el salón del trono.

-¿Aún recuerdan las fiestas que hacía?, eran las mejores- Mencionó Fluttershy recordando a la pony rosa.

-Fiestas así… y amigas como ella, son imposibles de olvidar, son únicas- Comentó Rarity que tomaba otro sorbo de té, el ambiente se había puesto un poco serio y silencioso, se notaba la falta de alegría en ese momento.

-Chicas, está claro que todas extrañamos a Pinkie Pie, de hecho todo el pueblo la extraña, su presencia hace mucha falta, pero mientras la mantengamos en nuestros recuerdos y demos una sonrisa a las cosas buenas, ella vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones, ¿Qué dicen? Por Pinkie Pie- Comentó ella levantando su taza de té como un brindis.

-Por Pinkie Pie- Dijeron todas ella y tomaron sus bebidas.

-Hablando de cosas relacionadas a Pinkie, ¿Han sabido algo de Blue Knife y Sweet Smile?- Preguntó Rarity por la familia de la difunta Pony.

-La verdad no he sabido de ellos en mucho tiempo, por lo que sé, vienen una o dos semanas al año a visitar a los abuelos de Sweet en la granja de rocas, pero casi nunca se pasan por aquí- Mencionó Twilight a las demás.

-Twi, ¿Has hablado con Night Strike?- Preguntó AJ, pues todas estaban preocupadas también por él y por su familia y los efectos que había causado en ellos la desaparición de Aqua Night.

-Tampoco, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, pero Trixie me ha dicho que él sigue bebiendo, es algo lamentable la verdad, solo espero que no se suma en su dolor- Respondió la princesa de la amistad con algo de pesar y en ese momento le alegraba que Silver aún no supiese sobre la verdadera identidad de Night Strike.

-Am, no es por incomodar pero, ¿Has descubierto algo con respecto a los elementos de la armonía Twilight?- Preguntó ahora Fluttershy.

-Nada aún… lo cual me preocupa demasiado, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y no sé cuánto más podrá resistir el árbol de la armonía antes de que se acabe su poder mágico, después de eso, temo lo que pueda pasar, la última vez esas plantas invadieron Ponyville, esta vez podría ser peor- Dijo ella preocupándose por esa situación.

-Descuida Twilight, si hay alguien que puede descubrir cómo solucionar eso, eres tú, no importa el tiempo que te tome y estamos aquí contigo para ayudar- Mencionó Rainbow Dash a lo cual todas asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

-Son las mejores- Contestó Twilight con una sonrisa, acto seguido las 5 se dieron un abrazo para despedirse.

-De verdad ha sido muy agradable verlas después de tanto tiempo amigas, casi había olvidado lo reconfortante que pueden ser las pláticas con ustedes, pero debo regresar a Manehattan, Dejé a Sweetie Belle y a Soul Sweet a cargo de todo, pero hay compromisos que debo atender yo misma, y solo Celestia sabe qué es lo que Wind Rush esté haciendo con el local que le tocaba atender, a veces me pregunto si debería haberla enviado a la academia también- Comentó ella algo frustrada, mientras que Lavanda y Soul Sweet habían avanzado, Wind Rush tenía más resentimiento por lo que pasó en su infancia, y nunca lo superó del todo.

-Entendemos Rarity y te deseamos mucha suerte de verdad- Contestó Twilight a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Bueno, yo igual debo retirarme, tengo que ir al médico para la revisión de esta manzanita- Comentó AJ acariciando de nuevo su vientre.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño Applejack?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Para nada, me vendría bien un poco de compañía, gracias- Respondió ella y ambas partieron.

-Las veo luego chicas, tengo que regresar a mi hogar, aún hay cosas por hacer antes de que mis hijos regresen a clases y claro Soarin necesita su uniforme de trabajo limpio jeje- Dijo Rainbow dando una media sonrisa, estaba feliz con su vida pero se podía sentir cierto tono de melancolía en su voz.

 **EN EL TREN HACIA EL IMPERIO**

-¿Cómo fue que mi tía Rarity decidió enviarte a la academia, August?- Le preguntó Silver al pony para seguir con la plática.

-Meh, dice que necesito disciplina- Respondió él cortante y algo molesto.

-¿Pasó algo?- Cuestionó Silver Shine.

-No la gran cosa, solo le di una paliza a unos ponys que me molestaron, pero a decir verdad fue cuando me habló un poco sobre mi padre, nunca habla de él, solo dijo que fue militar- Respondió August poniéndose un poco melancólico.

-Te entiendo, Yo ingresé a la academia para estudiar diplomacia, pero debo admitir que de pequeño siempre quería ser un soldado como lo fue mi tío Shining Armor y como mi padre, no Flash, no, mi verdadero padre. Su amigo, el señor Night Strike me contó de muchas cosas que hizo, lo valiente que era, la habilidad con la que manejaba la espada y su gran determinación en el combate, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian y viendo cómo está la situación, creo que el mundo necesita más ponys de paz y no tantos guerreros, ¿Tú qué opinas?- Comentó el unicornio plateado.

-Pienso que hablas demasiado- Respondió August sin expresión alguna, pero el comentario le pareció a Silver más como una broma del pony.

Ambos ponys mantuvieron silencio después de eso, Silver pudo notar que August no tenía tantas intenciones de hablar por el momento, comprendía la situación, así que fue al comedor del tren para poder comprar algo de comida. A su regresó trajo consigo dos sodas y le ofreció una al pony terrestre quien después de unos momentos la aceptó.

-Gracias, supongo- Dijo Agust para luego darle un trago al refresco, Silver solo asintió y también dio un trago al suyo –Así que, familia militar también la tuya- Mencionó August.

-Sí, además vivir en un castillo rodeado por guardias todo el tiempo te hace considerar muchas cosas para el futuro- Respondió Silver más relajado.

-Ya veo, en mi caso, solo mi padre, o al menos es lo que me dijo mi madre, no habla mucho, creo que lo odia hasta cierto punto, pero eso no me importa la verdad- Respondió él para luego terminar su soda.

Silver no sabía muy bien que decir ante esto, él sabía lo que Rarity había pasado, lo oyó cuando la unicornio blanca llegó de visita un día a Ponyville con el pequeño August de unos 3 años a lo mucho, esa ocasión Rarity confesó a sus amigas lo que había pasado esa vez en el reino crepuscular y Silver se sintió a la vez devastado por que eso le hubiese ocurrido a Rarity por ir a ayudar en su rescate, no le dijo a nadie que escuchó esa conversación y se juró a si mismo nunca hablar sobre eso.

Después de unas horas por fin el tren llegó al imperio de Cristal. Ambos ponys despertaron pues habían tomado un descanso en el camino, pero Silver parecía no haber dormido del todo bien y hasta sudaba un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó August al ver al pony respirar pesado.

-Nada, solo, tenía algo de calor- Contestó el unicornio plateado tomando sus cosas con su magia, la verdad era que Silver había tenido una especie de sueño donde veía a varias figuras verdes entrar en la academia, varios gritos y nada más, le preocupaba un poco que sus sueños no le dieran detalles más completos así que los ignoraba, pero tenía un presentimiento sobre las cosas.

-Si tú lo dices- Comentó August y se echó sus cosas encima para bajar del tren.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un momento? Después, supongo que te quedarás en la academia- Dijo Silver Shine que caminaba junto a August quien asintió sin mucho interés.

-Sí, mi madre pagó por la estancia completa, así que esa será mi nueva prisión, hurray- Mencionó él con apatía y aburrimiento -¿A dónde vamos por cierto?- Preguntó él volteando hacia todos lados.

-Al castillo del imperio, pensé que te gustaría verlo, además, necesito dejar un par de cosas ahí antes de ir a la academia, e igual podríamos relajarnos un poco ahí, después de todo aún hay tiempo antes de las inscripciones- Respondió Silver Shine lo cual pareció, interesante a August, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en el imperio de Cristal y quizás turistear no sería algo tan malo.

Caminaron por las calles del imperio, August observaba ese lugar un poco extraño para él, aunque sabía que a su madre le encantaba ese sitio, nunca dejaba de hablar de lugares así en Equestria y hasta cierto punto, August había tomado interés por ese tipo de cosas también, aunque nunca lo admitía. Por fin llegaron al castillo, el cual dejó algo sorprendido a August, era más grande de lo que recordaba, pero trató de no parecer impresionado por la estructura.

-Así que este es el castillo, solo recuerdo haberlo visto una vez, pero fue hace mucho- Comentó observando bien ese sitio para luego girar la vista hacia la base del mismo donde se encontraba el corazón de Cristal, aquel que protegía a todo el imperio.

-Bienvenido, Príncipe Silver Shine, esperábamos su llegada- Saludaron un par de guardias reales que se acercaron al unicornio e hicieron reverencia ante él, cosa que lo incomodó un poco, el ser llamado "Príncipe", se limitó a dar un suspiro ante la mirada intrigada de August por esa actitud.

-En descanso soldados- Dijo él y al momento los soldados retomaron posiciones -¿Se encuentra la princesa Cadence?- Preguntó él.

-No majestad, la princesa está atendiendo asuntos en la academia y la escuela anexa, regresará más tarde- Respondió uno de los guardias sin perder la postura militar.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse- Dijo él y ambos guardias saludaron para luego irse en marcha –Bueno August, creo que tenemos el lugar para nosotros dos- Mencionó él pero una voz llamó su atención.

-Siento arruinarte tu fiesta primito, pero que mi madre no esté aquí no significa que podrás hacer lo que quieras en el castillo, Silver- La voz, procedía de la Alicornio Cristal Wings, la hija de Cadence y el difunto Shining Armor.

-Pensaba que tú ya estabas en la escuela, Cristal- Comentó él dando una leve sonrisa.

-A diferencia de ti, yo realizo mis cosas con tiempo, enserio Silver ¿Cómo es que teniendo a la Tía Twilight como mamá no logras ser más organizado?- Preguntó ella burlándose un poco del unicornio plateado, aunque era verdad, Silver se había vuelto un poco menos organizado con el paso de los años.

-Jaja, que graciosa primita- Respondió él y fue cuando la princesa vio al acompañante de su primo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Silver?- Preguntó ella.

-Es un viejo conocido, August Shield, viene de…-

-¡¿August Shield?!- Interrumpió ella de súbito –Oh cielos, eres el hijo de la famosa diseñadora "Rarity de elegancia", sí, no me puedo equivocar- Dijo ella emocionada, Rarity de elegancia era como habían llamado a la unicornio cuando tomó por asalto el mundo de la moda de Manehathan.

-Demonios, no de nuevo…- Murmuró para sí mismo August.

-Sí, estoy segura, vi tu fotografía junto a la de tu madre y tu familia en la revista de los ponys más famosos de este mes- Comentó ella e hizo aparecer una revista de moda –Vaya que te metiste en un escándalo- Dijo ella lo cual hizo a August voltear a un lado para evitar el tema.

-¿Escandalo?- Mencionó Silver sorprendido –Permíteme Cristal- Dijo él tomando la revista la cual tenía marcado un artículo que sorprendió al unicornio al leerlo.

"AUGUST SHIELD, HIJO DE LA FAMOSA DISEÑADORA, RARITY DE ELEGANCIA, INVOLUCRADO EN UNA PELEA CALLEJERA" era el título de nota en la revista, ante esto Silver solo volteó a ver a August, esa era la pelea de la que le había hablado en el tren y la razón por la que había sido enviado a la academia del imperio de Cristal, el pony terrestre al notar la mirada solo dio una especie de gruñido.

-¿¡Si bueno, y que!?- Comentó August molesto –Esos pony se lo buscaron, no es mi culpa, ellos me provocaron y…, no importa la verdad ¿Nos vamos ya?- Agregó él un poco más calmado pero aun molesto, tanto Silver como Cristal notaron el sentimiento de tristeza en August.

-Creo que él tiene razón Silver, deberían ir a la academia para que tengan las cosas en orden, ¿O debo recordarte tu primer día?- Mencionó la princesa para luego reír un poco.

-Nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo ¿cierto?- Preguntó él dando un suspiro de frustración.

-No- dijo ella –Guardias, ¿Serían tan amables de llevar el equipaje del príncipe a su habitación?- Pidió ella a lo que un par de guardias de cristal asintieron –Gracias de verdad-

-Sabes lo que pienso de que me llamen así- Comentó él haciendo una mueca.

-Oh vamos, eres un príncipe, enorgullécete de tu título, primo- Dijo ella mientras extendía sus alas mostrando elegancia.

-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntó August en voz baja.

-Solo cuando está despierta- Respondió Silver a manera de broma –Bueno, ¿Listo para ir a la Academia August?- Le preguntó Silver al pony terrestre.

-¿Tengo opción acaso?- Respondió él con sarcasmo para luego voltear a ver el corazón de cristal y acercarse –El famoso corazón de cristal, es la primera vez que lo veo así de cerca- Comentó él observando una de las reliquias más poderosas de Equestria.

-¿Fascinante verdad?- Comentó Cristal acercándose al ver el interés de August pero…

-No parece la gran cosa- Dijo él de pronto lo cual molestó a la princesa.

Al oír las palabras de August, la princesa se enojó, había estudiado mucho el corazón de cristal así como su historia y lo que había hecho por Equestria antes, así que perdía un poco la cabeza cuando alguien menospreciaba aquella reliquia tan preciada, al ver eso Silver tragó saliva nervioso.

-¿Disculpa?- Mencionó ella – Tal vez tu no lo sepas pero, si sabes un mínimo de historia, deberías conocer de la importancia que ha tenido el corazón de cristal, no solo para el imperio, sino también para toda la tierra de Equestria, tiene un poder muy grande y se usa para defendernos de la tormenta, se usó para derrotar al Rey Sombra y mantiene la paz, así que deberías de mostrar un poco más de respeto- Comentó ella algo airada y un poco fuera de sí.

-Apuesto a que se rompe si gritas muy fuerte- Comentó él sin expresión.

-¡Óyeme niño no creas que…!-

-Y nos vamos, cierto, es tarde, adiós Cristal, te veo luego bye- Intervinó Silver Shine tomando a August y tele-transportando a ambos a otro lugar –No vuelvas a hacer eso August, ella se puede poner muy a la defensiva cuando se trata del corazón de Cristal- Mencionó el unicornio plateado mientras tomaba algunas de las cosas de August para ayudarle, como siempre, Rarity empacaba de más y para las maletas de su hijo no había diferencia tampoco.

-¿Tu madre sí que pensó en todo verdad?- Comentó Silver al ver las maletas.

-¿Todo?, enviará el resto luego- Respondió August lo que dejó a Silver con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué tanto le enviaría Rarity?

-Bueno aquí es, hemos llegado- Mencionó Silver Shine al arribar junto con Augusta a la entrada de la academia.

Ese portón era imponente, el perímetro estaba delimitado por hileras de barras de acero que terminaban en punta, un verdadero muro de metal que dejaba ver hacia el exterior e interior del lugar, las partes de concreto estaban pintadas de color celeste claro, su acceso principal consistía en dos puertas grandes de color blanco echa de varas de hierro como el muro, a su alrededor y sobre esta, un arco de piedra que en letras doradas decía "ACADEMIA MILITAR Y ESCUELA SUPERIOR SHINING ARMOR" y justo arriba de esas letras se encontraba un escudo con la CM del fallecido pony. A uno de los lados había una placa con un mensaje dedicado a la memoria del unicornio blanco y capitán de la guardia real.

-Y yo creía que tu prima exageraba- Comentó August algo impresionado por la arquitectura del lugar.

-Debes comprenderla, tampoco está equivocada, el corazón de cristal ha sido muy importante, y más ahora que faltan los…- Silver se quedó estático por un momento sin terminar su frase.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Silver?- Preguntó August pero el unicornio no le respondió.

Silver estaba estático en cuerpo pero su mente lo llevaba a un lugar que nunca había visto, un bosque que parecía el Everfree, pero diferente, y después de eso solo varias columnas de piedra, 12, que brillaban _"ESTAN AQUÍ",_ escuchó en su mente y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Oh nada, solo, recordé algo, vamos August- Respondió él sacudiendo su cabeza, August lo miró con extrañeza pero igual lo siguió.

Silver llevó a August al edificio principal, para llegar tuvieron que pasar un gran patio que lo separaba de la entrada, un espacio de recreación dentro de la academia para los tiempos libres de los alumnos, tenía varios árboles plantados así como mesas y bancos para descansar y comer al aire libre, el edificio principal parecía más una gran fortaleza por su diseño, el cual recordaba a un castillo más, ahí en ese lugar estaban reunidos la mayoría de los ponys, varios en fila esperando su turno para registrarse, otros tantos recogiendo sus uniformes y varios más charlando con sus viejos amigos.

-Bien August, por allá están las casillas de registro para los de nuevo ingreso- Comentó Silver señalando a una ventanilla –Fue agradable verte de nuevo, espero que podamos vernos más seguido aquí en la academia amigo, oh por cierto, ten cuidado, los grados superiores gustan de hacerle bromas algo pesadas a los novatos en las primeras semanas de escuela, sobre todo bueno, si son, crepusculares- Comentó Silver esperando no ofender a August pero el pony no le dio importancia.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo- Dijo él muy serio.

-Y hagas lo que hagas, trata de no meterte en problemas con el comandante Strong Bolt, él dirige la academia para mi tía Cadence y tiene reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a las peleas entre alumnos que no sean en la hora de entrenamiento de combate- Comentó Silver de nuevo más el pony terrestre solo hizo una mueca dándole poca importancia a la situación.

-Gracias por el consejo, debo irme, mi madre me pidió que le enviase una carta y si no lo hago se pondrá dramática y no quiero eso de nuevo- Dijo él recordando la última exageración de su madre por un retraso de 3 minutos en un día de escuela.

-Jaja, sí tienes razón, bueno, nos veremos luego August, adiós- Se despidió Silver para ir a la ventanilla de inscripciones a grados superiores.

-August Shield, primer semestre, aquí tienes chico, tu horario de clases y la llave de tu habitación, el que sigue- Dijo una pony secretaria entregándole una hoja y una llave al pony terrestre, después de haber esperado en fila por casi una hora al fin estaba inscrito en la academia, también le fue entregado un rollo donde venía la bienvenida y el reglamento de la institución educativa militar.

August tomó esos papeles y buscó un lugar dónde poder leerlos, al no ver una mesa o un banco vacío, se decidió a sentarse sobre su maleta, revisó su horario y pudo ver como su madre había enviado ya especificaciones para que estuviese inscrito en toda clase que le enseñara disciplina y responsabilidad, de los cuales salían muchos de los nuevos guardias reales, sin embargo pudo ver que la elección de carrera de estudios estaba vacía por lo que al menos, le había dado libertad de escoger lo que quería ser más adelante.

Abrió luego el pergamino donde venía su número de habitación así como la carta de bienvenida a la academia militar.

 **ACADEMIA MILITAR Y ESCUELA SUPERIOR SHINING ARMOR**

 **(HONOR LEALTAD Y SACRIFICIO AL SERVICIO DEL IMPERIO Y EQUESTRIA)**

 _"_ _La princesa Mi Amore Cadence, el comandante Strong Bolt y la decana Black Rose, se complacen en dar la bienvenida a la academia militar y escuela superior Shining Armor a _ en su primer semestre de estudios en nuestra institución._

 _La academia se complace en tu elección y a la vez está orgullosa de sus doce años de servicio dando en cada generación ponys formados, aptos y capaces a la guardia real del imperio de cristal, el castillo de Canterlot y el castillo de la amistad así como al resto de Equestria. Recibe de nuestra parte la mejor de las suertes y ánimo durante tu estancia en esta institución formadora y esperamos grandes cosas de ti en un futuro._

 _Se te recuerda en todo momento cumplir con el reglamento de la academia evitando caer en faltas que ameriten una penalización y respetar los horarios que se te han asignado siendo puntual a tus clases y entrenamiento. Por lo demás esperamos que tu experiencia sea grata y provechosa para tu vida y tu formación._

 _ATTE… Directivos, docentes y todo el personal que labora en nuestra institución"._

-Que fastidio- Mencionó al terminar la lectura de su carta de bienvenida.

Después revisó los demás papeles que le habían entregado, en uno estaba dibujado el mapa de la academia que le mostraba la ubicación de cada lugar de la institución así como le marcaba los horarios en que cada uno prestaba sus servicios a estudiantes y de igual manera los límites a los que no estaba permitido entrar, más que nada la única puerta que conectaba con la academia de jóvenes yeguas anexa a la escuela militar, el mapa fue lo único que guardó después de haber ubicado los dormitorios para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, más al este de donde se encontraba, en su paquete de hojas venía incluido un reglamento, el cual arrugó y tiró a un bote de basura.

-Este lugar es más chico de lo que esperaba- Comentó el pony al observar todo el lugar mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorios para dejar sus cosas en su nueva habitación, según la llave, era la "37 A", que no tardó mucho en encontrar ya que, además del número, también se encontraban los nombres de dos ponys ahí, uno era el de August y el otro de su nuevo compañero de habitación –Genial, ahora tengo que soportar a alguien más- Se dijo así mismo con sarcasmo y abrió la puerta para entrar a su dormitorio, si algo le molestaba era tener que compartir habitación, vivir con 3 hermanastras mayores había sido un fastidio para él en ciertos aspectos según su propia creencia.

Al entrar al dormitorio, lo primero que notó, de manera involuntaria, fue la decoración del lugar, un cuarto sencillo, de color blanco hueso, y el techo de un color más celeste o zafiro, cortinas verde oscuro para tapar la entrada de la luz del sol si así se quería y un piso de mosaico café, el cual pensó que no combinaba tanto con el techo, sacudió su cabeza y dio un bufido antes de entrar, se odiaba cada vez que analizaba el diseño de algo, pero no podía evitarlo, la influencia de Rarity sobre él era más de la que el pony admitía.

No pudo ver a nadie más al entrar pero ya había unas cosas puestas en una de las camas, una cerca de la puerta que de seguro llevaba al baño, la otra cama estaba ubicada al otro lado junto a la pared cercana a la ventana de la habitación. El sonido del inodoro alertó a August de la presencia de su compañero, al menos esperaba poder estar solo unos momentos, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un unicornio que tenía una toalla enredada en la cabeza.

-¿Uh?, Hola, no sabía que mi compañero de cuarto había llegado, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Everstone, Claudius Everstone- Se presentó el unicornio de color blanco, ojos grises y crin rubia un poco desarreglada por la toalla, extendió su casco hacia August pero el pony no devolvió el saludo.

-No pregunté tu nombre- Respondió August algo agresivo y solo aventó sus cosas cerca de la cama junto a la pared –Y lo más importante, no soy tu amigo- Dijo él para luego dejarse caer en la cama a descansar.

-Mensaje recibido, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esa cama?, Digo yo llegué primero pero no me molestaría cambiar- Contestó el unicornio de manera amable, August solo se dio media vuelta -¿Al menos podría saber tu nombre compañero?- Preguntó Cludius.

-August Shield, ahora déjame descansar- Respondió él.

-Como quieras August, quieres tu espacio y lo entiendo, ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí- Respondió el pony que subió a su cama de igual manera para leer un libro.

August durmió un par de horas, se dio una ducha y al salir, su compañero no estaba en la habitación por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para escribir la carta para su madre sin ninguna interrupción e informarle que había llegado a salvo y se había registrado en la academia, además de haberse topado con Silver Shine en el tren.

Al salir vio que su compañero regresaba, Cludius lo saludó, pero August solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino con la carta hasta llegar a un buzón dentro de la academia donde depositó la carta y regresó a su dormitorio, no sin antes toparse de nuevo con alguien ese día o mejor dicho, esa noche.

-Fue un gusto saludarlos amigos, creo que entonces nos veremos mañana- Comentó Silver despidiéndose de dos ponys que estaban ahí con él.

-¿No te quedas amigo?, los chicos van a hacer una fiesta por la bienvenida, será divertido- Comentó uno de ellos, un pegaso de color gris con manchas más oscuras, de crin naranja y una CM de un ave del mismo color.

-Me gustaría Robin, pero tengo que regresar al castillo y preparar todo, mis cosas están allá- Respondió Silver dando un suspiro.

-Oh bueno, ya que, descuida, Obelisk y Yo nos divertiremos por ti, ¿Cierto Obelisk?- Preguntó Robin al otro pony junto a él.

-Am, no sé la verdad si quiero ir Robin, ¿por qué no mejor descansamos?, Tendremos un día atareado mañana- Respondió él algo nervioso por la idea, podía llegar a ser un poco tímido, a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué entró a la academia.

-Vamos amigo, será divertido ya lo verás, jaja- Comentó Robin tomando a Obelisk del hombro y retirándose –Nos vemos Silver- Dijo él mientras caminaba.

-Hasta mañana amigos- Se despidió Silver para encaminarse a la salida desde donde vio a August poner una carta en el buzón –Te veré mañana August, suerte- Le dijo él al pony que volteó a verlo.

-Como sea- Escuchó decir a August mientras este le daba la espalda.

-¿Taxi, joven?- Preguntó un pony que se detuvo al ver a Silver esperando fuera de la academia.

-Sí, al castillo de cristal por favor- Mencionó él y el pony asintió para iniciar su recorrido hasta el castillo.

-Serían 15 bits por favor- Comentó el pony taxista, Silver sacó dinero de una mochila de su costado y le entregó al pony el dinero, además de darle dos bits más de propina.

-Gracias- Dijo Silver después de pagar.

-A usted príncipe, que tenga buenas noches- Respondió el taxista ara luego seguir con su trabajo.

Para cuando Silver llegó al, la noche ya había caído sobre el castillo, al igual que toda Equestria, se había tomado más tiempo del que creyó y entró rápido al castillo para evitar tener problemas, Cadence se había vuelto muy estricta en cuanto a los tiempo de llegada y salida de aquellos en el castillo y eso aplicaba incluso a su hija y a su sobrino, especialmente a ellos dos.

-Finalmente llegué- Dijo él dando un suspiro.

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo Silver- Se escuchó una voz en la entrada que el unicornio reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Fía!- Dijo él con felicidad y corrió a abrazar a una dragona infante que Silver había conocido algunos años atrás, por circunstancias del destino Silver salvó a la dragona de un aprieto en Everfree que la dejó muy herida y lastimada, en agradecimiento por eso, ella le ofreció sus servicios argumentando sobre su código de dragón por el cual estaba en deuda con Silver, a pesar de las primeras negativas del unicornio terminó aceptándola, pero con la condición de que no la trataría como una servidumbre, sino como una amiga, incluso cuando ella pagó su deuda decidió quedarse al lado de Silver por la gran amistad que ellos habían entablado.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien descuida- Comentó la dragona de color verde claro con escamas grises, un par de cuernos crecían, aunque uno de ellos estaba roto, tenía un par de alas que la ayudaban a volar y al igual que Spike, podía exhalar fuego mágico para enviar mensajes por Silver así como recibirlos, aunque esto último no le agradaba del todo.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí Fía?- Preguntó él a la dragona.

-Pues como siempre, por cierto, la princesa Cadence me mandó por ti y Cristal, vengo de decirle a ella en su habitación, parece que tiene algo importante que decirles- Comentó ella.

-Oh, entonces hay que darnos prisa, mi tía se ha vuelto muy estricta en la puntualidad, andando- Mencionó él y ambos apresuraron el paso, Silver dejó a Fía subir a su lomo para ir por Cristal.

-Ahí está, oh cierto ella está aquí- Comentó Fía al ver a Cristal que venía acompañada de otra pony.

-Ya las vi- Dijo Silver acercándose –Cristal, Emerald, buenas noches- Mencionó él saludando a ambas ponys.

-Hola primo, tarde otra vez- Dijo ella en tono acusatorio a lo que Silver solo ladeó la cabeza –Supongo que ya te han dicho que mi madre nos espera- Mencionó ella.

-Sí, Fía me lo dijo, Hola Emerald un gusto verte de nuevo- Comentó él para luego saludar a la amiga de Cristal, una unicornio de pelaje magenta con la crin negra y ojos azules, tenía puestas unas gafas y su CM era de un corazón mitad azul y mitad rosa.

-Buenas noches- Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, me adelantaré al salón del trono entonces, andando Fía- Comentó Silver para retirarse.

-Sí, yo te alcanzo luego Silver- Respondió la princesa -¿Segura de que no quieres que envíe una escolta para que te encamine a casa?, las calles no son tan seguras ni siquiera a aquí a estas horas Emerald- Comentó la princesa a su amiga.

-Segura, no vivo lejos de aquí Cristal, además puedo cuidarme sola jeje- Respondió ella mostrándose un poco más segura que hace un momento.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, y hablando de decir, ¿Le dirás algo a mi primo?, Ya sabes de lo que hablo- Mencionó ella guiñando el ojo.

-Yo… yo no sé de lo que hablas…- Mencionó ella volteando la cara.

-Sí como no, has estado día tras día preguntando por él y vienes más seguido de lo normal, Emerald, además de que te pones muy nerviosa y tímida cuando él está cerca- Mencionó la hija de la princesa del amor, Emerald abrió la boca para replicar pero no emitió ninguna palabra, al final se dio por vencida.

-Yo… tú no puedes… ¿Soy tan obvia?- Preguntó ella apenada.

-Ven aquí amiga- Contestó Cristal para luego darle un abrazo a su amiga –Y descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Silver no sabrá nada de mi parte- Agregó ella guiñando su ojo en señal de confidencia y confianza.

-Eres la mejor, te veré mañana entonces- Dijo ella despidiéndose de la princesa que la había acompañado hasta la entrada del castillo.

Minutos después, Cristal regresó para reunirse con su madre y con su primo en el salón del trono donde ya los esperaba Cadence que sostenía un reloj con su magia checando la hora en casi todo momento.

-Llegas tarde- Mencionó Cadence al ver a su hija entrar.

-Mis disculpas madre- Respondió ella apenada e hizo reverencia, Silver veía esto incómodo, de verdad que Cadence había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Shining Armor.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos hayas mandado hablar tía?- preguntó Silver en el tono más respetuoso posible.

-Bueno como saben, mañana es el regreso a clases por parte de ambas instituciones, por lo cual pienso hacer el recibimiento un poco diferente, como saben siempre doy un discurso de bienvenida para ambas escuelas, sin embargo he decidido que como, Silver, estás ya en último año y Cristal, vas iniciando, serán ustedes quienes den el discurso para cada una de las instituciones, después de todo no son solo representantes de las escuelas, sino también de la más alta realeza de Equestria y más allá- Comentó Cadence, lo último lo hizo volteando a ver a Silver quien comprendió el motivo de esa frase, después de todo sabía que ciertos crepusculares y Equestres le apodaban, "El príncipe de dos mundos".

-Madre, debo protestar, esto es algo muy repentino, no tenemos tiempo de preparar un discurso para mañana- Argumentó Cristal preocupada pero ante tal reclamo recibió una mirada severa por parte de Cadence.

-Ya lo he tomado en cuenta y es por eso que me tomé la libertad de prepararlos, hija, ustedes solo tendrán que leerlos, no deberían estar nerviosos o preocupados, no es nada distinto a las audiencias que han dado en eventos reales, y quiero que ambos muestren, como les dije, no solo el orgullo de la institución, sino también el orgullo de ser miembros de la realeza, sobre todo tú Cristal, como mi hija debes mostrar el temple y estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ti- Comentó ella en un tono más severo a Cristal, Silver solo se mantenía en silencio por el momento –Y Silver, como hijo adoptivo de la princesa de la amistad, como mi… sobrino, y como representante real de "ese" reino, tienes también unos estándares muy altos que cumplir, además de que por ser de último año tendrás que dar el mayor ejemplo de tu vida, ¿Me he expresado con claridad?- Cuestionó ella ante lo cual los ponys solo asintieron y se retiraron a la orden de Cadence.

Después de un rato, ambos ponys pasaron al comedor real para tomar la cena, los sirvientes del castillo pusieron la comida frente a ellos, Cristal sugirió esperar a su madre para que se uniera a la cena, pero al pasar los minutos se veía que Cadence no se aparecía por el lugar.

-No es propio de mi tía Cadence retrasarse así- Comentó Silver Shine extrañado de que la princesa del amor no estuviese puntual.

-Tienes razón, disculpe soldado, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra mi madre?- Preguntó ella con amabilidad a uno de los guardias que estaba en la puerta.

-La princesa ha solicitado que se le lleve la comida a su habitación, ha hablado sobre unos asuntos urgentes que ha tenido que atender y se disculpa por su ausencia- Contestó el guardia real con reverencia, ante esta noticia, Cristal solo dio un suspiro.

-¿No ha cambiado nada verdad?- Susurró Silver a Fía que se servía unas cuantas gemas.

-No, todo sigue igual- Contestó ella.

-Descuiden no es nada, de todos modos ya me estoy acostumbrando, es bueno tenerte de vuelta primo, a veces hablar sola se volvía aburrido- Comentó la princesa Cristal poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Me imagino, después de todo, nadie soporta cinco minutos hablando contigo jaja- Se burló el unicornio plateado y chocó su casco con la garra de Fía.

-¿Eres un sinvergüenza lo sabías?- Contestó Cristal aventándole un poco de comida a Silver.

Ambos primos, aunque no lo eran de sangre, siguieron hablando, bromeando y contando lo que habían hecho en sus hogares por algunos momentos más en lo que terminaban su cena, pidieron un poco de postre para disfrutar su última noche antes de regresar a sus escuelas respectivas, a Silver le alegraba pasar tiempo así, normal, con aquellos a quienes apreciaba y se divertía.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a descansar para mañana- Comentó el unicornio plateado dando un bostezo largo.

-Tienes razón, no quiero parecer desvelada frente a toda la escuela mañana y por amor a Celestia, haz el intento por levantarte temprano Silver- Dijo ella con una mueca de regaño.

-Hey, ¿Alguna vez he llegado tarde?- Preguntó él.

-Sí- Respondieron tanto Fía como Cristal a la vez.

-Ja, bien lo intentaré, vamos Fía, ¿podrías enviar una carta a mi madre por mí?- Preguntó el pony que caminaba junto a la dragona que no tardó en sacar una pluma de ave y un papel.

-No hay problema Silver, díctala y yo me encargo del resto- Comentó ella mojando la punta de la pluma con su lengua, a Silver le hizo un poco de gracia esto pues le recordó las varias veces que vio a Spike hacer lo mismo cuando era más pequeño.

Ahora una nueva etapa comenzaría a partir de mañana, para todos sería un regreso normal a clase, pero ignoraban el peligro que los acechaba desde aquella "paz" que vivían, ya que sin que ellos lo supiesen, las fuerzas malignas ya se estaban poniendo en movimiento y estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

 ** _EN ALGUN LUGAR_**

Lejos, en una parte de la tierra de Equestria en una habitación oscura, una figura esperaba paciente en la oscuridad, no pasó mucho cuando algo sonó en la ventana, la figura volteó y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a un cuervo de ojos brillantes rojos que dejó un sobre encima de una mesa y luego de un graznido desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche con un resplandor verde al salir de la ventana.

La figura entonces ilumino un poco de fuego y abrió el sobre, una carta escrita en una hoja que tenía el escudo de la academia militar era lo que había adentro, carta que solo tenía una frase _"TODO ESTA EN MARCHA",_ era lo único que decía, la figura entonces quemó la nota y la observó haciéndose cenizas en la oscuridad.

-Pronto- Dijo.

 ** _Continuará en el capítulo 4 "Escuelas"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _"_** ** _ESCUELAS"_**

 **REINO CREPUSCULAR**

La mañana se asomaba en el reino del crepúsculo, la luna se desvanecía en el horizonte ante los primeros rayos del sol que se inmediato tomaban un color naranja rojizo, no importaba el momento del día, ese lugar estaba gobernado por el eterno crepúsculo. Mucho había cambiado en el reino, antes no se tenía una forma exacta de poder medir el paso del tiempo, pero ahora, gracias a la tecnología Equestre incorporada al reino, ellos podían saber la hora en la que se encontraban. Usando los instrumentos traídos de Equestria, tomaron la luna como base para determinar la hora exacta, el primer reloj comenzó a funcionar justo en el momento en que el astro menor se encontraba en su punto más alto, dando inicio a las 12 de la noche y con eso, por fin la cuenta oficial del tiempo en el reino crepuscular, ahora cada año, desde que eso ocurría, se celebra el festival del tiempo, para honrar el momento en que por fin pudieron saber su hora y también honrar a Dicronio, dios del tiempo y el espacio, tal evento se daría en menos de un año, pero los preparativos ya estaban comenzando.

La reina Diana se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, contemplando el amanecer en su reino, más bien, el balcón de la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a su madre, ella estaba ya despierta desde hace unos momentos y de acuerdo a sus nuevos relojes, eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la madrugada, se encontraba mirando hacia el bosque que hace años su madre había incendiado, mucho se había perdido en ese tiempo de locura de su madre, pero ahora, gracias a la cooperación y el trabajo conjunto de todos y el paso de los años, el bosque había recuperado parte de su vegetación, aún faltaba trabajo por hacer, pero los avances eran ya notorios.

La mirada de la reina, sin embargo, estaba llena de consternación y preocupación, recorría de un lado a otro los árboles que alcanzaba a divisar pensando solo en una cosa, los Aracknos, esas criaturas que sus soldados habían encontrado en el bosque y que habían provocado la muerte de uno de ellos.

El grupo de expedición y exterminio que había preparado tiempo atrás saldría de nuevo a las ocho de la mañana, todo estaba siendo preparado desde antes y el grupo recibiría sus órdenes y sitios específicos en los cuales tendrían que buscar, cuevas, árboles viejos, cualquier lugar oscuro y húmedo que pudiera servir de nido para esas horribles criaturas.

Su grupo estaba siendo armado con varias armas de fuego, cañones, espadas, ballestas y un par de cajas llenas de frascos con antídoto contra el veneno tan mortal de los Aracknos, su misión era simple y en extremo peligrosa a la vez, buscar, localizar y exterminar a las criaturas junto con su nido antes de que pudiese expandirse más, aunque Diana temía que para este punto el nido ya su hubiera expandido más y no pudiesen controlarlo a tiempo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, sobresaltando a Diana un poco, pero se calmó al ver que se trataba de una de las sirvientas del castillo que apenas venía a despertar a la princesa, y también a hacer el aseo de la habitación real, aquella sirvienta se sorprendió un poco al ver que la monarca ya estaba levantada.

-Su majestad, mil perdones, no sabía que ya hubiese despertado- Se disculpó aquella sirvienta con reverencia –Volveré en otro momento- Dijo ella con la intención de retirarse.

-No es necesario, puedes comenzar con tus labores, ten un buen tiempo- Contestó Diana entrando de nuevo a la habitación, la sirvienta le ayudó a colocarse una capa de su traje real y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Los guardias que hacían sus rondas se sorprendieron tan bien un poco de ver a la monarca tan temprano pero de igual manera le hacían reverencia e incluso le saludaban con los buenos tiempos, Diana era una reina muy querida por parte de casi todo el mundo en el reino crepuscular, fue al comedor real donde dio instrucciones de que se le llevara el desayuno al salón del trono pues había asuntos urgentes que tenía que atender lo más pronto posible. Al entrar al salón del trono se dio unos momentos para ver las imágenes de los antiguos reyes del reino crepuscular que había en las paredes del salón real, sobre todo, contempló el retrato de su madre.

 _"_ _Royalis Alexia Solaris Shine", "El azote de Héderis"._ Decía la placa bajo el recuadro de la reina, así es como la habían nombrado los mismos habitantes del reino crepuscular por todas las crueles acciones que la antigua monarca había realizado, algunos guardias incluso se ponían nerviosos con el solo hecho de ver la pintura de la reina Royal Shine, Diana por otro lado se sentía algo melancólica, a pesar de todo, era su madre, y la extrañaba, aun después de tantos años, le dolía haber participado en la muerte de la reina, pero sabía que era algo necesario.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el trono, junto a este había ya algunos pergaminos enrollados, cada uno con un asunto y marcados con cera de un color específico según su prioridad e importancia, rojos para asuntos generales, azul oscuro para temas militares, amarillos para temas escolares y negros para asuntos urgentes, por ahora solo había uno negro, seguramente lo referente a los Aracknos en su reino, lo revisó antes que los demás pero según el informe, nada nuevo hasta ahora, no había azules por el momento pero si varios amarillos, desde hace tiempo, y siguiendo el ejemplo de la tierra de Equestria, ella abrió más escuelas en las distintas regiones de su reino, progresaban de poco en poco, pues hasta hace unos años la educación era un privilegio reservado solo para la clase alta de la sociedad, esto fue mal visto por los nobles del reino y miembros de la clase alta quienes de inmediato insistieron en que esto se revocara y que las clases media y baja se dedicasen solo a las labores del campo y trabajos forzados, Diana tomó acciones ante estas críticas y discriminación por parte de los nobles al reafirmar su autoridad como reina e incluso, expropiar tierras de algunos nobles que mantenían una innecesaria cantidad de extensiones territoriales para que ahí se formasen las escuelas, aunque se ganó mucho resentimiento de la clase alta, los demás ciudadanos y el ejército estaban de su lado y la fama de su madre hacía a los nobles pensar dos veces las cosas antes de intentar algo.

-¿Todo listo para iniciar las clases?- Preguntó ella a uno de los guardias que había entrado y le entregaba otro pergamino de sello amarillo.

-Si majestad, recibimos más reportes de confirmación, todos han sido leídos y pasados a usted con el respectivo sello- Respondió el pony con una reverencia y se retiró.

-Bien, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, tener clases con los Aracknos ahí afuera puede ser muy peligroso, pero si las cosas se salen de curso puede desatar el miedo en el reino, dioses del crepúsculo, ayuden a nuestra tierra por favor- Pensó ella dando un suspiro antes de volver a sus tareas como reina.

 ** _EQUESTRIA, IMPERIO DE CRISTAL_**

La mañana asomaba ya en el imperio de cristal, los rayos del sol hacían relucir a ese lugar en todo su esplendor en medio del gran ártico en el que se ubicaba. Muchos ponys estaban ya fuera de sus hogares en camino a las distintas escuelas del reino, el camino más concurrido era el que llevaba a la academia militar y a la escuela de jóvenes yeguas.

Aquí pasaban ya de las 7 de la mañana, las clases darían inicio a las 8:15. En el castillo del imperio, la princesa Crystal Wings tenía ya todo preparado para su primer día en la escuela de jóvenes yeguas, no negaba que se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues había sido encomendada con la tarea de dar el discurso de bienvenida junto con su primo, el príncipe Silver Shine, confiaba en que su primo estaría listo así que con toda seguridad bajó para tomar su desayuno, solo para encontrar que en el comedor real solo estaban los sirvientes que servían el desayuno, sin señales de su primo y tampoco de su madre.

-Buenos días princesa- Saludó uno de los sirvientes que acomodaba una silla para Cristal.

-Buenos días, gracias- Respondió ella -¿No ha bajado mi madre aún?- Preguntó Cristal.

-Lo ignoro majestad, discúlpeme- Respondió el sirviente y regresó a la cocina por el desayuno de ella.

-Mmm, Guardia- Llamó Crystal.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Contestó un guardia entrando al comedor real.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra mi madre?- Le preguntó ella.

-La Princesa Cadence ha partido ya para las escuelas majestad, me ha pedido que le informe que les espera a usted y al príncipe Silver Shine lo más pronto posible- Respondió el guardia con una reverencia.

-Oh, ya veo, gracias- Dijo ella en un tono algo apagado, esperaba al menos ver a su madre antes de la escuela, siguió entonces con su desayuno -7:30, ¿Dónde está ese unicornio perezoso?- Se preguntó a sí misma al no ver señales de Silver Shine por ningún lado.

En su habitación, Silver dormía plácidamente en su cama, su despertador estaba en el suelo, pues al sonar, él le había dado un golpe para callarlo y seguir durmiendo, a diferencia de cuando era pequeño y de haber sido criado por alguien con un sentido del orden tan estricto como el de Twilight, Silver se había vuelto descuidado y algo desordenado a esta edad. Algo de trajes sucios y comics estaban en el suelo, había incluso comida de la cena y una lata de refresco en sus muebles cercanos a la cama, la cual tenía las sábanas por un lado mientras él dormía con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo sobre una almohada y sus patas traseras en la cama, sus ronquidos fueron lo primero que alguien escuchó al entrar a su habitación.

-Hey Silver, ya tengo tu uniforme, solo falta que traigan…- Los ronquidos del unicornio llamaron la atención de Fía, eso la molestó un poco, no podía creer que Silver siguiese dormido aún, se acercó a él, lo movió, lo tumbó de la cama y le gritó, pero el unicornio se negaba a despertar –Muy bien señor holgazán, tú lo pediste- Dijo ella y exhaló vapor caliente sobre uno de los cascos traseros del unicornio.

Silver despertó con un gran grito y rodando en el suelo al pensar que se estaba quemando, se levantó y corrió pero resbaló casi de inmediato con un comic para luego chocar contra una montaña de más comics y cajas de pizza de vegetales.

-Oh bien, ya despertó- Se dijo a sí misma Cristal entre risas mientras caminaba hacia la salida del castillo, vestía ya una blusa blanca con un chaleco rosa pálido y una falda-short celeste, los colores de la escuela para jóvenes yeguas.

-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, Agua, Agua, agua, rápido!- Decía Silver desesperado mientras soplaba su casco que aun ardía algo, Fía entonces tomó una jarra de agua con toda tranquilidad y se la arrojó encima a Silver Shine, el ardor había desaparecido pero ahora estaba todo empapado –Gracias…, ahora, en nombre de Celestia, ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso Fía?!, ¡¿Planeabas hacerme barbacoa?!- Preguntó el unicornio plateado, molesto, mientras se secaba con una toalla y su magia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas el sueño tan pesado jeje- Se burló ella a lo que Silver dio una risa sarcástica –Además, vas a llegar tarde, ya son las 7:40, las clases empiezan en 35 minutos y tu tía los quiere ahí 15 minutos antes para hablar contigo y tu prima la princesa Cristal, te traje tu uniforme, y desayuno- Dijo ella dejando el uniforme en la cama y el desayuno en un mueble.

-¡¿7:40?!- dijo él sorprendido y preocupado –¡Oh por Celestia!, rayos, es muy tarde, mi madre y mi tía Cadence me matarán si llego tarde al primer día, Gracias Fía, pero tengo que correr- Dijo él tomando solo un pan con mantequilla y un trago de leche, se puso como pudo el uniforme, no tenía tiempo ya de una ducha por lo que solo se roció algo de desodorante en aerosol, tomó la mochila con su magia y salió disparado –Oh y para la próxima, sin vapor caliente por favor- Mencionó él regresando un momento.

-No prometo nada- Murmuró la dragona mientras acomodaba algunas cosas del cuarto de Silver Shine.

Afuera, el carruaje los esperaba pero Cristal contaba el tiempo en un reloj, regalo de su madre, normalmente ya se hubiera ido, pues Silver prefería irse por su cuenta, pero sabía que el unicornio bajaría enseguida todo apurado como muchas otras veces.

-Ya llegué, ya llegué- Dijo él entrando al carruaje, cansado y recuperando el aire.

-¿Se te hizo tarde primito?- Preguntó en tono burlón Cristal,

-No molestes ¿quieres?- Respondió él respirando agitadamente.

Cristal volvió a reír un poco más y dio la orden al guardia para que este los llevara hasta sus escuelas, ya era algo tarde lo cual los ponía muy nerviosos, la princesa Cadence y su estricto horario dejarían afuera de las escuelas a quienes llegaran tarde sin importar quienes fueran.

 **ACADEMIA MILITAR (UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES)**

El primer día estaba por comenzar y casi todos los estudiantes ya estaban levantados y preparándose para iniciar sus clases, se vestían con sus uniformes, preparaban los útiles necesarios y revisaban algunos de sus papeles para asegurarse de que tuviesen todo en orden y no les faltase nada.

Dentro de una de esas tantas habitaciones solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua saliendo de la regadera, era en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de August Shield y Claudius Everstone. El pony terrestre había terminado de ducharse hace rato pero le gustaba quedarse sintiendo como el agua fría pegaba en su piel, él prefería esa agua, por alguna razón sentía que le calmaba la ira y que lo hacía sentir menos molesto con todos y todo, aunque también le traía ciertos recuerdos a su mente.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-¡No hay nada más que discutir jovencito, tu comportamiento es más que inaceptable, le rompiste la nariz a ese pobre pony y lastimaste uno de sus cascos, tienes mucha suerte de que los haya convencido de no llamar a la policía!, ¡¿Me estas escuchando August Eliot Shield?!- Gritaba Rarity muy molesta a su hijo que estaba frente a ella recibiendo el regaño de su vida, tenía un ojo algo morado, moretones y raspaduras en el cuerpo y la cabeza agachada además de mantenerse en silencio todo el tiempo -¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- Le espetó -¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!- Exigió ella una respuesta.

-Ellos empezaron…- Gruñó -¡Yo solo me defendí de ellos y me aseguré de que no me volvieran a molestar, eso es todo!- Gritó él lo que causó que Rarity se molestara aún más y pisara fuerte en el suelo.

-¡Cuida tu tono jovencito que soy tu madre!- Le dijo ella aun airada.

-¡Ugh…! Yo solo me defendí…- Volvió a decir él irritado pero reprimiendo otro grito.

-¡A tu habitación en este instante, sin peros!- Le ordenó Rarity con severidad y señalando rígidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta de su hogar en Manehathan.

-Iré, pero solo porque yo quiero hacerlo- Respondió él antes de ir a su cuarto a regañadientes.

Un par de horas pasaron, horas en las que August solo se mantuvo mirando hacia el techo mientras revivía en su mente lo acontecido, aquello que no le había dicho a su madre que ocurrió, aquellos ponys empezaron a molestarle y a llamarle nombres en la calle por ser un crepuscular, algo que no era nuevo, lamentablemente en varias partes de Equestria algunos de los ponys jóvenes tenían la tendencia a molestar a los crepusculares, ellos eran inconfundibles por su acento y sobre todo sus ojos de color dorado, pero en las grandes urbes si había un grupo que era molestado más que los crepusculares, eran los llamados "medias castas" o "Crecuestres", aquellos que habían nacido de la unión de un crepuscular con un Equestre, y August era exactamente eso, un media casta.

El problema fue que él había iniciado con la pelea al arrojar el primer golpe, con ese ataque le había roto la nariz a uno de los ponys que le estaban molestando en su antigua escuela, la escuela preparatoria de Manehathan, el otro se había abalanzado sobre él pero August lo arrojó contra un bote de basura, el otro pony lo quiso atacar con todo y nariz rota pero August esquivó uno de sus golpes y le dio uno más en la cara lo que lo hizo sangrar más, lo tomó y lo empezó a golpear pero el pony agresor llegó con el bote de basura y derribó a August, ambos ponys lo patearon varias veces pero él agarró la pata a uno y se la torció, el otro intentó soltarlo pero August le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego un cabezazo, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó contra su compañero quedando ambos en el suelo y él jadeando de lo cansado y con varias lesiones.

-La próxima vez…- Les dijo aun jadeando –No se vuelvan a meter en mi camino… ¡par de imbéciles!- Agregó él para luego darles una patada más a cada uno e irse de ahí, llegó a su casa donde Sweetie Belle lo vio todo golpeado, se negó a dejar que lo curaran así que la unicornio fue a buscar a Rarity de inmediato que para el momento ya discutía con los padres de los otros ponys a los que August había golpeado.

-Hijo, ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Rarity desde la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

-Si quieres- Dijo él dándose la vuelta para no dar la cara a su madre, ella entró y se sentó junto a él en la cama, traía consigo un botiquín para curarle las heridas –Yo solo me defendía…- Comentó August después de un rato en silencio.

-Lo sé hijo, sé cómo te tratan otros por ser como eres, a ver, date la vuelta, déjame curarte esos raspones al menos, anda- Dijo ella en un tono más calmado, August suspiró e hizo como su madre le pidió, Rarity sonrió y empezó ponerle alcohol en las heridas con un hisopo.

-Au, mamá, ten cuidado con eso, arde- Se quejó el pony por el ardor del alcohol.

-¿Peleaste con dos ponys y no puedes aguantar alcohol para heridas?- Dijo ella a lo que August giró su cabeza –Hijo, sé que te defendías, pero debes entender que esa no era la forma correcta, ojo, no digo que no te defiendas, pero tienes que tener más control sobre ti mismo y tus acciones, ¿Sabías que uno de los ponys que golpeaste tuvo que ir primero al hospital para ser atendido?, tiene dos costillas fracturadas y una contusión fuerte, de no haber hablado con sus padres y con los oficiales tu podrías haber terminado en una prisión juvenil, si eso pasara, no podría soportarlo, eres mi hijo y te amo, me destrozaría el corazón verte en uno de esos lugares, alejado de mí, de tu tía y de tus hermanas, ¿es eso lo que en realidad quieres para tu vida August?- Le platicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, August la vio, sabía que su madre tendía a hacer algunos dramas a veces, pero esto era real, su madre estaba muy triste.

-No mamá, no- Respondió él dando un suspiro y lego se quejó una vez más al sentir el alcohol en sus heridas -Entonces… ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?, ¿De nuevo encerrado en casa por un mes?- Preguntó él esperando su reprimenda, Rarity suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y abrazó a su hijo, algo no estaba del todo bien ahí.

-Pues… hijo, la verdad es que después del incidente que acabas de tener… y de hablarlo con las autoridades, porque, no es la primera vez que esto sucede y bueno, tu comportamiento ha llevado a las dos últimas opciones que nos han dejado- Dijo ella y suspiró –Una de ellas es que tengas un arresto domiciliario oficial, pero, hablé con alguien por medio de carta y bueno, nos ofrecieron una nueva opción- Comentó ella y sacó un papel de su bolsa y se lo entregó a su hijo.

-No… ¿Estas bromeando verdad?- Preguntó él incrédulo.

-Lo siento hijo, es el arresto en casa o…- Y fue así que August terminó en la academia.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Oye, no termines toda el agua caliente amigo- Se escuchó la voz de Claudius quien estaba afuera y tocaba la puerta del cuarto de baño, August cerró la regadera, se secó y salió.

-El agua caliente es toda tuya- Le dijo a su compañero de habitación al salir él.

-Muy amable de tu parte amigo- Contestó Claudius Everstone.

-Como sea, y no soy tu amigo- Le respondió August y fue hacia la cama para ponerse su uniforme ya listo, este era algo especial, aunque el diseño era el mismo que todos en la academia, pues la compañía de diseño y modas de Rarity tenía los contratos con la academia y casi todas las demás escuelas de Equestria, este lo había bordado y cocido su madre personalmente, incluso tenía el nombre del pony en la parte de detrás del cuello bordado con un hilo de arcoíris, junto al uniforme había llegado una carta de su madre en el que le recordaba cuanto le amaba y que ya lo extrañaba –Gracias madre- Dijo él en voz baja mientras se colocaba su uniforme.

 **PONYVILLE**

Con la fundación un par de años atrás de la escuela de magia y ciencias de Ponyville ese antes pequeño poblado, había crecido mucho más, tanto en edificios como en población, cosa que no fue tan buena cuando se intentó talar parte del bosque Everfree para la construcción de nuevos hogares, el bosque tomó represalias, los animales invadieron el pueblo y pareciera que los árboles cobraron vida ya que algunos invadieron casas, pero gracias a la cooperación de la princesa Twilight que con ayuda de Fluttershy lograron calmar a las criaturas al prometerles que nada le pasaría al bosque y también a la cooperación de Filthy Rich quien construyó más casas en terrenos que fueron vendidos a él mismo por parte de la familia Apple, ciertos campos de manzanas que jamás se recuperaron de las plagas que les azotaron, la familia sin embargo salió adelante con lo que tenían y con el apoyo de su demás familia en Appleloosa quienes les abrieron una granja propia en ese lugar, razón por la cual la abuela Smith hacía viajes allá para coordinar el lugar, a pesar de su edad aun hacía muy bien las cosas, Big Mach se quedó por tanto a cargo de la granja en Ponyville junto con AJ.

Filthy Rich hizo un gran trato pues las tierras que le vendieron eran de calidad, no para cultivar algo, pero si para su construcción, así fue como todos pudieron superar las cosas a través de los años. Twilight entonces decidió que su escuela fuese construida en las laderas de una cascada, de camino al castillo de la amistad y también cerca de otros condominios que se construyeron al llegar más ponys de otros lugares, incluido por supuesto, el reino crepuscular, parte de esos condominios fueron construidos por parte de la escuela para que fuesen las casas de estudiantes para aquellos cuyas familias no se hubiesen mudado o para aquellos ponys que quisieran estar más cerca de la escuela.

-¿Todo esta listo de acuerdo a los tiempos?- Preguntó Twilight que caminaba mientras leía unos papeles de la escuela, el inicio a clases podría ser un verdadero caos en cuanto a la organización, sobre todo el año en el que entraban nuevos estudiantes a la escuela.

-Todo en orden princesa, los salones están listos, los instructores ya se han reportado a sus puestos y están organizando sus espacios, solo esperan a que suenen las campanadas para recibir de vuelta a los alumnos así como a los de nuevo ingreso- Quién respondió a Twilight fue Apple Bloom, Ahora ya como una yegua madura después de 16 años, que no habían pasado en vano, caminaba junto a la princesa y vestía como si fuese secretaria pero ella era más que eso en la escuela.

-Me alegra escucharlo, sabía qué hacía lo correcto al contratarte para que te unieras al personal de la escuela como consejera- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias princesa, de verdad me gusta hacer este trabajo, ayudar a los demás es una gran satisfacción para mí- Respondió ella con una reverencia, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y era buena en eso, y el trabajo de consejera solo facilitaba hacer lo que le gustaba.

-Hablando de otra cosa, escuché que Spike lo hizo ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó la princesa Twilight con un guiño de su ojo lo que hizo que la pony se sonrojara.

-Sí, ayer en la noche durante la cena, esperaba que lo hiciera pronto pero no creí que lo hiciera en ese momento, pero cuando se arrodilló, no pude contener la emoción y le dije que sí sin tener ninguna duda- Respondió ella dando un suspiro y mostrando una joya en su cuello, una con un anillo de compromiso, después de varios años saliendo juntos, al menos 7, por fin Spike había dado el gran paso y le había propuesto matrimonio a Apple Bloom.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos, ¿sabes?, después de lo que ocurrió entre Sweetie Belle y él hace tantos años, la verdad llegué a pensar que no se recuperaría, pero ahí estuviste tú para él, cuando más necesito apoyo, fuiste tú la que lo miró y le dio nueva alegría a su vida, la primera noche que llegó después de que salió contigo, no paró de cantar cuan maravillosa habías sido, lo hizo toda la noche, lo sé porque todo el castillo tuvo que estar en vela- Comentó ella causando algo de risa en Apple Bloom y luego un suspiro.

-Sí, recuerdo esa noche igual, fue casi mágico- Respondió Apple Bloom y ambas ponys suspiraron ante la imagen de una escena así de romántica.

-Princesa Twilight, Apple Bloom, buenos días- Saludó alguien llegando con ellas, Scootaloo salía de una bodega con material de educación física, balones, aros, medidores de viento, todo en una gran bolsa, vestía un uniforme deportivo celeste con rayas amarillas y una chaqueta deportiva de color blanco, sin duda ella era una de las maestras de educación física de la escuela.

-Hey Scoot, que bueno verte de nuevo- Saludó Apple Bloom a su amiga con un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Apple Bloom, princesa, todo está listo- Dijo ella para luego dirigirse hacia Twilight con una reverencia.

-Me alegra saber eso Scootaloo, aunque- Contestó ella para luego revisar el horario de clases –Las actividades físicas inician hasta mañana- Dijo ella después de leer el horario.

-Lo sé, pero aunque mis clases comiencen hasta mañana debo tener todo listo o podría terminar en un verdadero desorden y caos, y ya no quiero otro incidente Discord, además, este año iniciaremos más fuerte que cualquier otro año, esta vez nos llevaremos el primer lugar en el medallero de los juegos interescolares- Comentó ella con emoción y muy segura de sí misma.

-Así se habla, debemos confiar en nuestros alumnos y prepararlos para lo que viene, las competencias se han puesto muy parejas en los años que han venido, pero por ahora debemos ir a reunirnos con los demás instructores para darles las indicaciones finales antes del regreso a clases, andando- Comentó Twilight y ambas ponys, ahora parte del personal, asintieron y la siguieron.

-Oh por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso Apple Bloom- Dijo Scootaloo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Scoot- Respondió ella asintiendo.

 ** _IMPERIO DE CRISTAL_**

-Vamos Silver, apenas si vamos a lograrlo- Comentó la princesa Crystal bajando a toda prisa del carruaje real y apurando a su primo –Rápido a la administración- Agregó ella apurando más a Silver, la princesa se vía algo preocupada, el tráfico hacia la academia les hizo tomar más tiempo del que pensaban y era ya casi la hora para que iniciaran con el discurso.

-Lo sé, voy tan rápido como puedo Crystal, yo no tengo alas ¿recuerdas?- Respondió Silver mientras apretaba el paso y se abría camino entre varios ponys, ambos primos estaban preocupados de no llegar a la hora que la princesa Cadence les había marcado, ella se había vuelto muy estricta en cuanto al tiempo y exigía puntualidad sobre todas las cosas desde hace ya varios años.

Pasaron como pudieron, por suerte para ellos los guardias de seguridad en la escuela los reconocieron y los dejaron pasar sin problemas, aun así fueron a toda prisa hacia la administración donde ya los esperaba todo el personal docente que tenía la reunión inicial, al entrar, sintieron todas las miradas de los demás ponys adultos sobre ellos dos, sentían como si cada ojo que estaba ahí los estuviese juzgando.

Sobre todo 3 de esos ponys, la princesa Cadence que estaba detrás del escritorio, con un reloj de cadena sostenido por su magia, a la derecha, la decana de la escuela para jóvenes yeguas, Black Rose, una unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, crin recogida en una cebolla color verde muy pálido al igual que su cola, sus ojos violetas tras esos lentes que estaban sujetados por una cadena junto con su mirada severa y cara seria, daban una imagen intimidante, vestía una blusa de color azul con cuello, un chaleco de color caqui y una falda larga del mismo color para hacer juego, unas perlas en su cuello la adornaban y con su magia siempre cargaba una regla de medio metro, a la izquierda del escritorio estaba un antiguo militar, ex-comandante, reconocido en toda Equestria, Silver de hecho lo conocía bien, él también había participado en la batalla de la invasión de las tropas de Royal Shine, en ese momento era capitán, Strong Bolt, un pegaso de color café intenso, crin recortada de color gris, por los años, arrugas en su rostro y algunas marcas de batallas como cicatrices en sus alas y rasguños en sus cascos, vestía un uniforme a lo militar de color azul con algunos toques blancos, un par de lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos verdes y siempre mantenía esa dura expresión en su rostro.

-Madre, hemos llegado…-

-Tarde- Le cortó Cadence cerrando el reloj –Les pedí que estuviesen aquí 15 minutos antes de la hora citada y llegan con solo 3 minutos de anticipación- Habló de manera dura e inexpresiva la princesa, Crystal bajó la cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Tía Cadence…- Silver recibió una mirada severa de parte de la princesa del amor –Perdón, Directora Cadence, fue mi culpa que hayamos llegado…-

-No hay tiempo para excusas Silver- Le cortó ella –Ay que ira ya a dar la bienvenida si queremos estar acordes al horario nuevamente, así que andando, hablaremos sobre esto después, Crystal, esperaba más puntualidad de tu parte- Comentó ella con un tono neutro pero duro e igualmente, doloroso para su hija.

-Crystal… lo siento- Se disculpó Silver, sabía que por no despertar a tiempo esto había pasado y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

-No importa, no fue tu culpa- Contestó Crystal y ambos siguieron al personal de la escuela hacia el patio principal de la academia.

La princesa Cadence dirigió a todo el mundo hasta un foro que había sido preparado anticipadamente para todos ahí, en la plaza central de la academia militar, pues ese patio era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todos los estudiantes de ambas instituciones, se encontraban reunidos los alumnos, los machos de la academia a la derecha y las hembras de la escuela de jóvenes yeguas a la izquierda, ambas escuelas divididas por una línea de guardias de cristal armados con lanzas y escudos que procuraban que los machos no se fijaran más de lo debido en las hembras jóvenes.

-Atención por favor- Habló la princesa Cadence y todos los estudiantes miraron hacia el foro donde estaban todos los docentes que serían sus maestros ahora –Sean bienvenidos todos a un nuevo ciclo escolar aquí en nuestras instituciones, a aquellos que entran en su última etapa de clases, aquellos que van a la mitad del camino y a aquellos que lo inician en este su primer día, nos honra tenerlos a todos aquí y nos llena de orgullo el que nos hayan elegido para formarlos en la carrera que elijan en un futuro, ahora sin más que agregar cederé la palabra a quienes tendrán el privilegio de darles un mensaje a todos ustedes, compañeros de sus propias escuelas, alguien que va a terminar y alguien que comienza como ustedes, la princesa procedente de nuestro gran imperio de cristal y mi hija, La princesa Crystal Wings y el llamado "príncipe de dos mundos" oriundo del reino crepuscular pero criado en Equestria, el príncipe Silver Shine- Anunció ella con voz de Canterlot y ambos ponys reales dieron un paso al frente, la princesa Crystal recibió fuertes aplausos de sus compañeras y algunas palabras bonitas de parte de los machos, aquellos que alcanzaron a ver la mirada de Cadence hacia ellos se quedaron congelados del miedo, mientras tanto a Silver Shine le dio algo de incomodidad, no le gustaba que lo "exhibieran así" el "príncipe de dos mundos" a veces odiaba que le dijeran de esa manera, él por su parte recibió aplausos de sus compañeros y algunos gritos y silbidos por parte de las yeguas, lo que le causó un poco de pena.

-Ja, suertudo- Comentó un pony entre la multitud.

Ambos entonces leyeron el discurso que la princesa había preparado con anterioridad, estaban algo nerviosos pero lo hicieron bien y al terminar la lectura ambos recibieron más aplausos de sus compañeros y pasaron a las filas de sus respectivas escuelas.

-Que tengas un buen día Silver- Se despidió Crystal.

-Gracias, suerte en tu primer día Crystal- Le dijo el unicornio plateado antes de irse.

-Crystal- Se acercó Emerald inmediatamente a su amiga –Me gustó mucho como dijiste el discurso, tu voz siempre ha sido muy bonita- Comentó ella riendo un poco con pena.

-Gracias Emerald, pero debo admitir que me puse muy nerviosa en ciertas partes y sentí que casi me mordía la lengua, además podía sentir la mirada de mi madre sobre mí, y eso me daba un poco de escalofríos- Dijo ella estremeciéndose un poco –Sentí que me convertiría en piedra jeje- Bromeó ella para amortiguar la presión que sentía de parte de su madre.

-Jajaja, eso es cierto- Comentó Emerald y se le quedó viendo a la princesa.

-¿Te pasa algo Emerald?- Preguntó Crystal confundida por la mirada fija de su amiga.

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella y se apenó un poco –Oh lo siento, sí, descuida estoy bien jajajaja…- Dijo ella con una risa nerviosa, algo roja de la cara y poniendo su casco detrás de su cabeza –Es solo que recordaba todo el tiempo en que hemos sido amigas- Explicó más calmada.

-Oh, cierto, tenemos casi 10 años de amistad, te lo agradezco Emerald, has sido siempre un gran apoyo y una pony en la que puedo confiar de verdad- Ante estas palabras, Emerald se sonrojó más y de inmediato cubrió su rostro.

-Ustedes dos, corten ya la charla y pasen a la fila para sus clases si no es que quieren terminar en detención en su primer día- Habló la decana Black Rose.

-Uy, mejor nos damos prisa- Dijo Crystal al escuchar los gritos de la decana.

-Sí…- Mencionó Emerald aún apenada _–Si solo supieras la verdad de mis sentimientos Crystal…-_ Pensó Emerald tocando su pecho y luego se puso en marcha hacia sus clases.

 **ACADEMIA**

-¡Hey Silver, por aquí!- Gritó un pony al unicornio plateado, él volteó para ver a un pegaso saludarlo a la lejanía, fue con él donde ya lo esperaba también otro pony.

-Robin, Obelisk, es bueno verlos amigos- Saludó Silver a los dos ponys ahí.

-Lo mismo digo amigo- Comentó el pegaso Robin acercándose y dándole una palmada a Silver Shine.

-Que bueno verte Silver- Dijo Obelisk chocando el casco con el príncipe.

-¿Pueden creerlo amigos?, estamos ya en nuestro último año- Mencionó Robin con emoción.

-Pues créelo porque aquí estamos- Contestó Silver riendo.

-Sí, es genial y todo pero, creo que después de esto todos tomaremos caminos separados, ¿no es así?- Dijo Obelisk bajando un poco los ánimos de la conversación.

-Vaya forma de matar la emoción amigo- Mencionó Robin alzando una ceja y dando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, tiene razón en eso, Yo planeo ir a la diplomacia en Canterlot después de esto- Comentó Silver.

-Sí, Yo bueno, iré a la guardia real al terminar, no sé dónde me asignen si aquí en el imperio o en otro lado, podrían enviarme a la guardia de Canterlot o Ponyville así que, tal vez te vea por ahí Silver- Mencionó Obelisk y el unicornio plateado asintió.

-Pensando solo en este mundo, típico de ustedes jaja- Rio Robin un poco –Yo igual estaré de guardia real, pero, quiero ir al reino crepuscular, de verdad quiero conocer más ese lugar- Agregó él con otra sonrisa.

-Sabes, no entiendo el por qué quieres ir ahí- Dijo Silver extrañado de la decisión de su compañero, a él no le gustaba mucho ese reino dado sus experiencias de la infancia.

-Creo que, tengo curiosidad por lo desconocido- Respondió el pegaso con otra sonrisa, siempre sonriendo y bromeando ante cualquiera que fuese la situación.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?- Dijo Obelisk y los tres rieron un poco antes de ir a sus clases.

 **PATIO DE LA ACADEMIA**

Formados en filas se encontraban los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a la institución quienes escuchaban los gritos, porque así daba las instrucciones, del ex-comandante Strong Bolt quien le daba a los nuevos la más "cálida" de las bienvenidas, a su manera.

-¡Les doy la bienvenida a la academia militar, insectos, les diré ahora la razón por la que los llamo insectos de tal forma que sus débiles mentes lo puedan asimilar de manera correcta, los insectos son pequeños y muy fáciles de aplastar, y eso son ustedes aquí!- Tomó aire y continuó -¡Así que voy a aplastarlos en estas semanas de bienvenida y con lo que quede de ustedes trataré de moldear algo que sea medio útil para el mundo, bienvenidos al infierno, si lloran no durarán, a sus clases, en marcha!- Gritó el regente de la academia y se retiró a su oficina a preparar algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Agradable pony, ¿No August?- Preguntó Claudius a manera de broma.

-Tanto como una patada en los testículos- Respondió August Shield captando el sentido del humor de su compañero de habitación –Así que, ¿Estás aquí por voluntad o te obligaron?- Preguntó August.

-Un poco de las dos, tenía intenciones de venir aquí, no me decidía la verdad, al final fue mi tío quien terminó por convencerme de entrar, más por su imagen pública, ya sabes, ser sobrino del primer ministro de Canterlot te hace estar en la mira, muchos esperan muchas cosas de ti- Contestó Claudius muy despreocupado, August se quedó sorprendido por un momento, su compañero era en verdad el sobrino del primer ministro.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Respondió August ya que comprendía lo que sentía su compañero de habitación.

La fila de ellos siguió hasta llegar a una especie de pista de obstáculos alrededor de un campo, un verdadero circuito, había varios neumáticos en líneas, una pared levemente inclinada, no más de 10 grados, con algunas irregularidades para sostenerse, una sección pecho tierra de lodo, troncos móviles sobre una pequeña piscina de agua verde que todos esperaban fuese por el colorante, escalones de equilibrio le seguían y al final una barra de equilibrio y en un lado de esta ponys sosteniendo costales de arena para arrojarlos a los cadetes que fueran pasando, August se arrepentía de haber traído su uniforme puesto, sabía que terminaría todo sucio y que su madre lo mataría si llegaba a verlo así.

-Esta, será su primera prueba y también su nuevo hogar, cada tercer día los traeremos aquí en grupos para que la recorran en el menor tiempo posible, ¿Por qué?, eso no les interesa aún, no habrá ningún tipo de recompensa por llegar primero, pero sí un castigo, los dos últimos lugares, es decir quienes tengan el peor tiempo, harán guardia a la bandera de la escuela desde las 0400 hasta las 0700, así como lo escuchan- Les dijo un pony vestido de guardia real pero con la insignia de la academia en su armadura –Soy el teniente Hard look, encargado de evaluarlos aquí, así que empecemos, será por nombres, de la A a la C primero, ya ya ya!, muévanse señoritas!, no me hagan perder mi tiempo!- Les gritó él y los ponys con nombres que iniciasen con esas letras se acomodaron, August y Claudius entre ellos.

 **HORA DEL RECESO**

El gran comedor estaba dividido en varias secciones, aquellos que servían a los de 1º, a los de 3º y a los de 5º y 7º, cada grupo tenía su horario y por la cantidad que había los grupos de juntaban varias veces los más avanzados con los que empezaban, en esta hora coincidieron los grupos de 1º y 7º, los de 1º sentían las miradas de sus compañeros de grado superior, aun no lo sabían pero era para algo importante dentro de la academia en un tiempo relativamente corto.

-Como siempre, ¿Todos atentos a los nuevos verdad Silver?- Comentó Robin viendo a sus compañeros hablar sobre los recién llegados a la academia.

-Parecen más animales en busca de presas- Dijo Obelisk mordiendo una manzana.

-Eso es, cierto de alguna manera, será la segunda vez que estemos al mando de una tropa integrada por ellos, todos queremos ganar, o al menos quedar en una buena posición para las competencias interescolares- Respondió Silver mientras bebía un poco de agua, volteó a ver a los nuevos ponys y recordó cuando él participó en ellos como miembro de un equipo de uno de los ponys mayores, y también cuando le tocó el ser el capitán de uno de esos equipos, en la cual tuvo un desempeño decente, suficiente para alcanzar a clasificar aunque no participó del todo al final pues una lesión lo hizo abandonar la competencia en sus primeros días.

-Es una lástima que te hayas lesionado Silver, pero igual, nosotros tampoco calificamos el año anterior, me hubiese gustado participar- Comentó Robin y sus amigos asintieron -¿Qué piensan de los nuevos?- Preguntó luego el pegaso.

-Que no hay que juzgar por las apariencias, fue nuestro error la vez pasada y por lo que escuché, pondrán los resultados de las pruebas de su circuito pronto, hay que tomar en cuenta eso- Contestó el unicornio plateado que empezó a tomar algunas notas para su trabajo de clase.

-En eso tienes razón, esta vez lo haremos mejor- Dijo Obelisk y los tres asintieron.

-Tienen razón, es bueno eso- Una voz interrumpió la plática de los 3 amigos –Lástima que de nada te servirá Shine, porque igual no ganarás nada, crepuscular- la voz se volvió algo más agresiva.

-Hola Hammer- Respondió Silver dando un suspiro, el pony era fornido, grande y corpulento, desde siempre, Hammer había tenido algo contra Silver, además de unos pocos aires de superioridad, pues desde su primer año en la academia resultaba que el equipo en el que él estaba siempre tenía alguno de los primeros 3 lugares en las competencias dentro y fuera de la escuela.

-Escucha bien Shine, Este año volveré a ganar, pero antes de eso me aseguraré de que quedes en último lugar, voy a aplastarte principito, y voy a hacerlo frente a todos en la escuela, quedas advertido- Le dijo él y se dio media vuelta, iba con dos de sus amigos que siempre le seguían, luego arrojó lo que sobraba de su manzana a la mesa de ellos.

-Muy bien, esto ya es el colmo- Comentó Robin levantándose pero Silver lo detuvo con un ademan y con su cabeza señaló a los tenientes que vigilaban el comportamiento durante la hora del almuerzo, Robin dio un leve gruñido y se volvió a sentar.

-Como dije Shine, caerás en la competencia, y tus amigos seguirán tu ejemplo- Le dijo una vez más Hammer mientras se retiraba.

-Otro año, otra amenaza de Hammer- Comentó Obelisk y Silver y Robin asintieron –Hay que admirar su perseverancia- Agregó y sus amigos rieron.

 **EN OTRA MESA**

-Entonces en resumen, somos solo peones para ellos- Comentó August después de haber escuchado la explicación de su compañero de habitación acerca de por qué los de séptimo los miraban tanto –Y yo pensé que todos eran gays- Agregó el pony mordiendo su manzana.

-Jaja, puede que algunos jaja- Bromeó Claudius –Pero sí, ellos buscan a los mejores a su parecer para las pruebas internas de la escuela, normalmente no se supone que debemos saber de esto hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero mi tío me contó lo que me esperaba aquí- Comentó Claudius y siguió con su almuerzo.

-Como si me importara- Respondió el pony terrestre y se levantó para ir a tirar los restos de comida de su charola al bote de basura más cercano, pero un pony de séptimo se atravesó de pronto cortándole el paso y empujándole.

-¡Fíjate por donde pasas enano!- Le dijo con agresión el pony y volvió a empujar a August tirándole comida encima de él, August entonces se molestó demasiado y le arrojó la charola al pony que la bloqueó con un casco, pero al hacerlo, August se le fue encima y lo derribó para empezar a golpearlo, pero esta no sería como la pelea callejera que tuvo en ese momento.

Al momento de que August lo empezó a golpear este pony se lo quitó de encima con facilidad, August atacó de nuevo pero este otro pony más grande que él lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en el rostro que hizo girar a August, su rival se fue sobre él pero un viejo truco salvó al pony rojo pues le arrojó el bote de basura lo que volvió a mandar al suelo al pony más grande, se fue sobre él pero otro pony llegó por detrás y sostuvo a August para que su compañero se recuperara, el primer pony se levantó y fue para golpear a August, para este punto ya había varios ponys alrededor gritando "PELEA", pero antes de que el primer pony llegara a él, el bote de basura volvió a caerle encima, esto distrajo al pony que sujetaba a August quien le dio un golpe bajo al pony que lo sujetaba lo cual dejó sonar un gran "UH!" de parte de la multitud que sintió ese dolor, August le propinó un golpe en el rostro y el pony cayó al suelo aturdido, el otro lo empujó por detrás y lo tumbó, pretendía darle con el bote de basura pero Claudius apareció de pronto con tele-transportación y le dio una patada en los cascos traseros al pony para que este volviese a caer y el bote de basura encima de él.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- Preguntó irritado August.

-Ayudándote por supuesto- Respondió Claudius.

No siguieron la conversación porque los dos ponys se levantaron pero en eso fueron controlados por dos pegasos, Robin Rush y Obelisk habían llegado para detener a sus compañeros.

-Eso es suficiente- August reconoció la voz de Silver Shine que se abría paso entre la multitud de ponys.

-August, se terminó, piensa en tu madre- Comentó Silver y August solo gruñó, pero al final dio un suspiro y se calmó.

-EN NOMBRE DE MIS ESTRELLAS, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!- Todo el mundo reconoció la voz del comandante y en eso llegó con otros dos guardias, y vio la escena en la que Robin y Obelisk mantenían a sus compañeros a raya y Silver hablaba con Claudius y August.

Los ponys en el comedor hablaron rápido pues el castigo por encubrir alguna falta al reglamento era muy severo y podría incluso ameritar expulsión, los ponys involucrados fueron llevados a la oficina del ex-comandante donde recibieron unos gritos severos por parte del pony, como castigo todos ellos limpiarían letrinas con un cepillo dental por los siguientes tres meses, a los dos ponys mayores se les dejó fuera de los ejercicios de calificación por lo que estaban sumamente molestos y resentidos con Claudius y August, y a ellos dos además de eso se les asignó la custodia de la bandera por los siguientes tres meses igualmente, aun y cuando no fuesen el último lugar en las competencias diarias.

-Comandante señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- Preguntó Claudius al terminar de recibir su castigo, él pony asintió y los demás se retiraron, August fue a su siguiente clase, pero Claudius no se presentó hasta la última del día, no hablaron puesto que estuvieron en actividades separadas, fue hasta la comida en que los dos ponys se toparon pero August no preguntó nada.

Horas después las clases habían terminado por ese primer día y ambos ponys regresaron a su dormitorio para descansar.

-Vaya primer día que tuvimos ¿verdad?- Comentó Claudius muy animado para alguien que acababa de recibir tal castigo de trabajo.

-No te pedí que me ayudaras, pude hacerlo solo- Contestó el pony rojo echando su uniforme a lavar, August sabía hacerlo, vivir con su madre, su tía y sus tres hermanastras le había dado ciertas habilidades para las tareas del hogar.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Para eso son los amigos no?- Dijo Claudius con una sonrisa lo que molestó a August, en ningún momento recordaba ser amigo de ese unicornio.

Por fin la hora que muchos esperaron desde que inició el día, el fin de este, ahora, todos los que estaban en la academia podrían disfrutar de una buena cena, sí, cena, las clases terminaban alrededor de las 5 o 5:30 de la tarde, dependiendo del día, la mayor parte del tiempo eran entrenamientos en la academia y casi no había tarea en las materias presenciales por lo que los alumnos no debían preocuparse tanto por trabajos escritos, y si eso se les pedía lo podían realizar durante sus fines de semana, ahora todos regresaban a los dormitorios para ducharse antes de pasar al comedor, algunos solo se cambiaban de ropa y decidían ducharse más tarde, algunos, de plano no lo hacían, algunos otros simplemente regresaban a sus hogares pues sus casas se encontraban cerca de la academia.

-Nos veremos mañana chicos- Se despidió Silver de sus amigos mientras se dirigía a la salida donde ya le esperaba su prima y su tía en un carruaje real para ir directo al castillo del imperio.

-Nos vemos Silver, hasta mañana amigo- Lo saludaron sus amigos que regresaban a su alcoba en los dormitorios.

-Hola Crystal, Buenas tardes tía- Saludó él a ambas ponys, Crystal saludó y dio una sonrisa mientras Cadence solo asintió y dio la orden para que los llevasen de regreso al castillo.

-Espero que ambos hayan tenido un buen día en sus clases, sobre todo tú Crystal, espero nada menos que excelencia de tu parte, eres el futuro del imperio, mi hija y la próxima gobernante de este lugar, así que, no me decepciones- Hablo Cadence con un tono que no se podía saber si era recomendación o amenaza, la princesa de verdad se había vuelto muy fría desde la muerte de Shining Armor.

-Sí, madre- Respondió ella y bajó la cabeza.

-Silver- Al escuchar su nombre el unicornio se sobresaltó –Tengo entendido que hubo un percance en el comedor durante la hora del primer receso- Comentó ella en tono neutro.

-Así es tía- Respondió él temiendo tener que decir más y que algo le pasara a August por haber hablado.

-Ya veo, bueno, me encargaré de eso en su momento- Silver suspiró aliviado –Oh cierto, quisiera decir Silver, que espero que esta vez elijas participar para la academia en los juegos interescolares que vienen, sé que la vez anterior tuviste un percance y quedaste fuera, una verdadera pena, estoy segura de que contigo, el medallero hubiera sido diferente, ¿No lo crees tú?- El tono de Cadence se volvió más amable de pronto.

-Bueno, de eso no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que la academia lo hizo muy bien, y claro que sería un honor representarla en los juegos, pero…, para serte sincero tía, esperaba poder ayudar a Ponyville en esta ocasión- La frente de Cadence se arrugó algo e hizo una mueca con su boca, no le gustaba lo que había oído –Quiero participar al lado de mis amigos en Ponyville y hacer feliz a mamá también- Agregó él sintiendo la mirada de su tía sobre sí.

-Entiendo tu posición Silver, y claro, estas en todo el derecho de escoger, solo te pido que, consideres tus opciones, tu ayuda de verdad sería valiosa para nosotros, querido sobrino- Eso sí lo agarró en curva, también a Crystal que la miró confundida, Cadence sonrió con dulzura, eso había sido de verdad extraño o inusual ya que hacía años, más de 10 desde que Cadence le había dicho así a Silver, pero justo cuando quería preguntar algo, el carruaje arribó al castillo y Cadence fue la primera en bajar –Ustedes adelántense y prepárense para la cena, debo atender algunos asuntos pero me uniré a ustedes lo más pronto posible- Dijo ella y ambos ponys asintieron para luego entrar al castillo.

-Bueno, supongo que te veo en un rato Crystal- Comentó Silver mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio y su prima asintió, se veía que estaba algo triste.

-Hey, bienvenidos chicos, ¿Qué tal su día?- Preguntó Fía que salía de una habitación con algunos libros y pergaminos.

-Hola Fía, un día normal la verdad- Comentó Crystal sin mucho ánimo –Nos vemos en unos momentos- Agregó y entró a sus aposentos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?- preguntó Fía.

-Lo de siempre, descuida, ella estará bien, mi prima es muy fuerte- Comentó Silver y Fía asintió -¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?- Le preguntó Silver a la dragona.

-Oh sí, llegó una carta de tu madre en Ponyville, toma- Dijo ella y le entregó uno de los pergaminos usando su cola.

-Oh que bien, gracias Fía, vamos, hay que leerla- Mencionó él y la dragona asintió.

 **HABITACIÓN DE CRYSTAL**

La princesa cerró la puerta de su habitación y hecho llave, quería privacidad total porque incluso realizó un hechizo de aislamiento de sonido para no ser escuchada, acto siguiente gritó para desahogar toda su frustración, lloró un poco y luego se calmó, tomó entonces una fotografía en la que estaban ella, su madre y su padre, su padre se veía tan valeroso como su tía Twilight, su primo y todos los que le conocieron le contaban, mientras que su madre… su madre se veía totalmente diferente, el rostro en la fotografía mostraba felicidad, cariño y vida, la madre que veía todos los días no se parecía ni a la de la foto, siempre con expresión seria, fría y ojos como si nada le importase más que la escuela.

-De verdad nos haces falta papá…- Dijo ella y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más sobre la fotografía, volvió a limpiarse el rostro y entró a su cuarto de baño para darse una ducha antes de la cena.

 **ACADEMIA MILITAR**

August Shield se encontraba ya, recostado en la cama de su habitación, apenas terminó su cena y se dirigió a su cuarto sin hablar con nadie, miraba el techo fijamente pensando en lo ocurrido hoy, al igual que con aquellos ponys que le molestaban en Manehathan, no pudo controlarse y terminó en una pelea, seguramente esta noticia ya debía ir en camino hacia su madre y sabía que le esperaba una carta de ella acerca de su actitud, estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo pues no lograba entender la razón por la que hacía esas cosas, tenía un temperamento demasiado corto, pero veía a su madre, a sus abuelos, su tía, todo el que estaba relacionado a él por sangre, nadie era como él, ¿Sería acaso que esto tenía que ver con su padre?, Rarity nunca le había dicho nada o solo le había comentado muy poco acerca de él, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta de su habitación se escuchó, ladeó la cabeza solo para ver a su compañero entrar al cuarto.

-Hey August, vaya primer día que tuvimos ¿Verdad?- Dijo el pony riendo un poco por la pelea y el castigo que tuvieron.

-Eso supongo- Respondió el pony girando de nuevo su cabeza hacia el techo.

-¿Estas lavando algo acaso?- Preguntó el unicornio al escuchar ruido en el cuarto de lavado cerca de su habitación.

-Solo el chaleco que se ensució hoy, cuando mi madre se enteré de lo que hice me dará un sermón, eso lo puedo tolerar, pero si se entera de lo que pasó con el chaleco estaré los días de vacaciones remendando ropa vieja- Dijo él y Claudius soltó una carcajada.

-Si tú lo dices jaja, bueno, será mejor que descansemos, será un largo mes de cuidar la bandera y limpiar letrinas- Comentó él lo cual confundió a August.

-¿Mes?, nos dieron 3 meses genio- Contestó el pony rojo.

-Eran 3 meses- Respondió Claudius –Digamos que alguien habló con el ex-comandante Strong Bolt y lo convenció de que 3 meses es demasiado castigo además de exagerado, sobre todo si uno de ellos es sobrino del pony más importante en Canterlot después de las princesas y digamos que ese importante pony fue quien lo recomendó personalmente con la princesa Cadence para dirigir la escuela, así que digamos que el comandante, reconsideró la situación- August no creía lo que escuchaba, Claudius había chantajeado al ex-comandante para que les redujesen el castigo, este pony ocultaba muchas más sorpresas de las que August pensaba y pronto descubriría que en su futuro habría muchas más inesperadas.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 5 "EL NIDO"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **"El nido"**

Tres meses han pasado desde que la reina Diana comandó que se hiciese la búsqueda del nido de Aracknos, desde la aparición de esas criaturas en el reino, que ya habían provocado la muerte de un soldado por sus toxinas, se habían registrado otros 5 avistamientos, 4 de ellos en el bosque y uno más cerca de la ciudadela, donde los guardias lograron acabarla antes de que escalase la muralla norte.

Ella puso a Darío Moon como encargado de la búsqueda y él envió a su vez a varios escuadrones al bosque para averiguar la ubicación del nido, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos las tropas no lograban ubicar con exactitud el nido y regresaban solo con reportes de haber sido atacados por otros Aracknos, entre esas misiones perdieron a 2 soldados más, lo cual era algo lamentable pero las expediciones no podían detenerse.

Por suerte para ellos tenían antídoto suficiente, en sus exploraciones se habían topado con la planta necesaria para fabricar la anti-toxina y esta era llevada de regreso al castillo para que fuese procesada, aunque también la reina hacía que enviasen una parte de esta hacia el pony Blue Knife, quien era el que sabía preparar el antídoto con más eficacia, y él siempre cumplía con los pedidos de entrega pero se seguía negando a ayudar de primera mano con las situaciones del reino.

-¿Alguna noticia nueva comandante?- Preguntó la reina Diana a Darío.

Ambos estaban en una de las habitaciones del castillo, la sala de comando, amplia con una mesa en el centro sobre la cual había un mapa de las regiones del reino crepuscular, en este mapa marcaban la zona del bosque y las áreas donde habían sido recibidos reportes de Aracknos, extrañamente, pueblo verde, el pequeño poblado dentro del bosque no había reportado ninguna clase de ataque hasta ahora pero de igual manera Diana había enviado tropas ahí para que resguardasen el lugar por si acaso.

-No majestad, en estos tres meses hemos explorado los sectores del 1 al 17 del bosque y fuera de encuentros casuales no hemos hallado pista del nido, aún queda más de la mitad del bosque, sectores 18 al 40, pero eso nos podría llevar mucho más tiempo del pensado- Comentó Darío mientras ponía la figura esculpida de un pony sobre otro sector del bosque que ya habían explorado.

-Es imperativo que localicemos ese nido cuanto antes, para este punto tal vez ya se haya formado otro más, y si ese es el caso entonces esto se tornará en una situación muy difícil- Mencionó la reina preocupada, la plaga de Aracknos podría incluso obligarla a incendiar el bosque tal y como lo hizo su madre en su momento de locura.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes majestad?- Preguntó Darío que se mostraba igual de preocupado.

-Sigan buscando, pero esta vez enfóquense en los lugares donde hayan cavernas conocidas, viejas minas y por si acaso, cerca del pantano al este del bosque, puede que ahí se escondan- Contestó ella dando un suspiro, buscar, era todo lo que de verdad podían hacer de momento.

-Como usted lo mande mi reina- Respondió Darío haciendo reverencia.

-¿Alguna otra novedad?- Preguntó Diana dejando el mapa de lado.

-La frontera norte con la nación del frío está en paz su majestad, una reciente carta de sus majestades, el rey Cold Blood y la Reina Míaquerisia, confirman su asistencia a la reunión del gran consejo junto con los jefes de las provincias de su nación, también los líderes de nuestras provincias han anunciado su asistencia majestad- Respondió el comandante dejando las cartas de confirmación sobre la mesa, Diana sonrió un poco ante esto, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Mía, y la verdad era que ahora la gran reunión consejal era el único momento en el que podía ver a su vieja amiga.

-Una buena noticia al menos, ¿Qué hay de las tierras de Equestria y sus reinos?- Preguntó de nuevo ahora por ese otro mundo.

-También han confirmado su asistencia majestad, no está claro quiénes serán los representantes pues al parecer las situaciones en Canterlot están, tensas- Mencionó él refiriéndose la hija de la princesa Luna, a él también le causaba pesar eso por lo que pasaba la hija de su amada –Pero, vendrá alguien, también han mandado una invitación para los juegos interescolares que ellos realizan, invitan sobre todo a nuestros reclutas más prometedores para participar en competencia, esperan su respuesta majestad- Mencionó él entregando la invitación a Diana quien la tomó con su magia y se dispuso a leerla de manera rápida.

-Por mucho que deseemos asistir, la situación en estos momentos es más apremiante, necesitamos todo soldado, lamentablemente tendremos que declinar- Respondió ella doblando la carta.

-Si su majestad me permite- Habló Darío –Lamento diferir con su majestad en esto pero creo que una buena opción sería aceptar la invitación, la verdad es que nuestros jóvenes reclutas pueden obtener una gran experiencia de esto, además de que no hemos tenido mucho contacto con las tierras de Equestria recientemente, sin mencionar que en aquel lugar están varias de nuestras familias que decidieron vivir en ese lugar, se vería bien si su majestad enviase no solo equipo sino también una embajada para asegurar que todo está en orden y que las acciones para controlar cualquier problema están siendo tomadas- Comentó él lo cual hizo pensar a la monarca, el comandante tenía razón.

-Muy bien, informaré entonces que aceptaremos su invitación a los juegos, claro, aclararemos que solo lo haremos en cuestiones atléticas dado que los conocimientos de nuestros mundos siguen siendo un tanto diferentes, aún hay tiempo, comandante, dejo todo en sus capaces cascos, Solo espero que podamos encontrar ese nido cuanto antes- Respondió Diana un poco insegura de su decisión, pero el tener de vuelta contacto con Equestria podría ser algo bueno para su situación actual.

-Así se hará majestad, seleccionaré a nuestros mejores reclutas, de esa manera los soldados podrán enfocarse en la búsqueda del nido, asignaré a los oficiales disponibles para el entrenamiento de los participantes también, le prometo de igual manera que hallaremos ese nido, y lo erradicaremos- Comentó el Comandante Darío y después de un saludo militar, salió para hacer como había dicho.

-Por el bien de nuestro reino, espero que así sea- Pensó Diana mientras observaba aun el mapa del bosque hasta que le informaron que unos visitantes habían llegado y le esperaban en el salón del trono, ella asintió y se retiró de ahí igualmente sin saber que desde las sombras alguien observaba todos los movimientos del castillo.

-Así que… la reina está preocupada por esto, ¿eh?- Dijo una sombra en el techo –Si tanto se preocupa quizás pueda ayudarle a encontrar el nido que busca y también, enviar un par de, "refuerzos" para sus tropas jeje- Agregó esa sombra con un dejo maligno en su voz y desapareció del salón.

 **NACIÓN DEL FRÍO**

Esculpida en la ladera de la montaña más alta, se alza la majestuosa ciudadela de la nación del frío, la más grande de sus ciudades, la más grande de todo su reino, posiblemente la más grande de toda la tierra de Ankalia.

Todo el lugar era una verdadera obra arquitectónica esculpida por siglos hasta ser terminada, sus muros, muros legendarios por haber resistido incontables embates de hordas enemigas, ninguna logró jamás traspasar su perímetro, esos muros, altos, fríos y gruesos, hechos de hielo azul, el material más resistente, en dureza igual a la piedra de los muros de la ciudadela del reino crepuscular, era el sitio mejor defendido de todo ese mundo, catapultas actuaban como medida de contrataque en varios puntos de la muralla que se extendía por kilómetros y cada nivel arriba había más muros con más defensas listas, ballestas y arqueros siempre vigilantes.

Sus habitantes viven en total seguridad, pues aun sitiados, gracias a su metabolismo más lento podrían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo dentro y las provisiones no se agotaban rápido, ese lugar estaba diseñado para una cosa, ganar batallas por agotamiento, además gracias al clima helado de la nación del frío, si algún ejército llegaba hasta los muros de su ciudadela, era garantía de que estarían cansados y débiles para pelear una batalla larga.

La diplomacia con sus vecinos del sur fue tensa no hace mucho tiempo, pues un supuesto atentado contra la entonces princesa Royal Shine, llevó a ambos reinos al borde de la guerra, las tensiones aumentaron cuando los habitantes de ambas fronteras participaron en una batalla territorial causando la movilización de ambos ejércitos, por suerte una de las provincias de la nación del frío comprobó que todo se trató de un complot por parte de traidores del reino crepuscular para que la guerra estallase entre ambas tierras y así ellos salir beneficiados de la destrucción.

Hoy en día sus relaciones son de completa paz, armonía y prosperidad, su alianza con el reino crepuscular para ir a la defensa de Equestria en la gran batalla fue un hecho sin precedentes en la historia, su nuevo rey, Cold Blood, tenía ideas menos ambiguas que las de sus predecesores, manteniendo una mente abierta y una nueva disposición para trabajar por el bien de su gente, pero el mayor factor que influenció a toda la nación fue el matrimonio de su Rey con una oriunda del reino crepuscular, aquella que en un pasado había sido una humilde sirvienta en el castillo del crepúsculo, la Reina Míaquerisia Diamond, Mía, íntima amiga de la reina Diana y de su supremo comandante, una crepuscular sentada en el trono del invierno, nunca en la historia había sucedido algo de tal impacto social, cultural y político en ningún lugar de Ankalia.

-¿Ya está todo preparado entonces?- Preguntó el rey Cold Blood, el antes príncipe de nieve, ahora rey de toda la nación del frío.

-Así es majestad, todo lo estará según sus órdenes, el carruaje partirá mañana mismo, será un viaje de tres días hasta nuestros pueblos fronterizos para de ahí tomar el expreso real que les estará esperando a vosotros y de ahí llevarlos directo a la ciudadela del crepúsculo, sus majestades- Explicó uno de los guardias del castillo mientras se mantenía arrodillado ante los monarcas.

-Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte- Dijo el rey moviendo su casco, el guardia entonces hizo una reverencia ante los reyes y salió del salón del trono, fue ahí cuando Cold Blood volteó a ver a Mía que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro –Por lo que veo estas emocionada por el viaje al reino crepuscular, ¿no es así querida?- Preguntó él a la pegaso.

-Pero claro que lo estoy, no hemos ido al reino crepuscular desde la reunión consejal de hace un año, la verdad es que desearía poder visitarles más seguido- Contestó Mía, su apariencia había cambiado con el paso de los años en esa tierra, su cuerpo se empezó a adaptar a las condiciones del lugar, perdió color en su pelaje y sus labios estaban más morados, su pelaje y crin se habían vuelto más gruesos y fuertes e incluso su metabolismo había disminuido pero nada de esto había cambiado su actitud y, a pesar de los cambios físicos que había sufrido, seguía manteniendo la fortaleza física característica del clan de los Diamond.

-Yo igual desearía eso mi amada, pero sabes bien que tenemos que ser precavidos, esa casa de asesinos y traidores siguen por el reino, lo sé, y de seguro esos fanáticos intentarán algo en contra de nuestra hija como lo hicieron hace años, pero te prometo que una vez eliminada la casa de Acimbaro por su atentado, todo regresará a la normalidad- Dijo él con notable rabia en su voz y tensión en su cuerpo.

-Cold Blood, amor, tranquilo- Mencionó Mía tomando su casco para serenarlo un poco, esto de verdad traía muchos malos recuerdos y emociones al rey.

Años atrás, apenas unos meses después del nacimiento de la princesa de la nación del frío, hubo quienes intentaron asesinarla, un grupo de fanáticos que al enterarse de las condiciones de nacimiento de la pequeña aseguraban que ella traería la llamada, "Profecía de la destrucción", una que acabaría con la nación del hielo y traería una nueva época de caos sobre su reino.

Ese nacimiento había sido sin precedentes de igual manera, cosas así se estaban volviendo costumbre en la nación del frío. El nacimiento no solo fue particular porque una hembra había nacido en la casa real de Helia, sino de igual manera porque nunca antes en la historia de la nación del frío había nacido una pegaso, exacto, la hija de los monarcas había nacido con un par de alas cristalinas en su lomo, era la primera raza de pony distinta nacida en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?- Preguntó el rey.

-Para esta hora debe estar terminando con sus clases privadas- Respondió Mía sin soltar el casco de su esposo, podía sentir que la tensión no abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Entonces princesa, ¿Puede describir a grandes rasgos cómo fue que la casa de Helia recuperó el trono de nuestra nación?- Preguntó una institutriz puesta para la educación de la princesa.

-Sí, maestra- Respondió la princesa.

Ella de verdad era una excepción a la raza de su reino, no solo por ser pegaso, sino de igual manera por su aspecto, poseía pelaje celeste y alas como de cristal, su crin y cola eran negras y sus ojos, dorados, la marca de todo el que tuviese sangre crepuscular en sus venas.

-Ocurrió cuando la entonces regente casa de Aurora dio a luz a una hija para heredar el trono y ella eligió entonces a un macho de la casa de Helia como esposo, lo cual derivó en que la casa de Helia retomase una vez más el trono, esto se hizo más contundente en el momento en que se matrimonio dio a luz a un macho como príncipe- Respondió ella y la institutriz asintió muy complacida con la respuesta de la princesa.

-Excelente respuesta majestad, ahora, dígame el nombre de la princesa de dicha casa- Siguió ella con la clase.

-Sencillo, la princesa Aurora Madeline- Respondió ella de nuevo.

-Correcto nuevamente, muy bien, por hoy eso sería todo princesa, la espero entonces para su siguiente sesión, repase por favor los capítulo de la historia de la casa de Alto Monte y dé un repaso general a lo que vimos hoy, con su permiso- Mencionó la maestra haciendo reverencia a lo que la princesa también hizo una antes de salir de su cuarto de estudio seguida por dos guardias que siempre le acompañaban para su protección.

-Me gustaría estar a solas unos momentos caballeros- Comentó ella al llegar a su habitación, ambos guardias se miraron y asintieron el uno al otro, uno de ellos entró primero a la habitación de la princesa para registrar el lugar en busca de alguna trampa o asesino oculto mientras el otro se mantenía con la princesa en espera de su compañero, esto de verdad estresaba un poco a la princesa.

-Todo despejado, es seguro entrar majestad, estaremos aquí afuera por si nos necesita- Dijo el guardia al salir de la habitación de la princesa.

-Se los agradezco- Respondió ella y entró a su habitación, una vez ahí dio un largo suspiro -¿Por qué a mí?- Dijo ella lamentando su situación, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había un par de guardias que la vigilaban y cuidaban en todo momento, entendía que sus padres se preocupaban por ella después de lo que ocurrió pero esto era algo que ya no soportaba, no tener la suficiente privacidad -¿Por qué?, ¿Solo por ser diferente?, yo no les hice nada malo- Se decía a sí misma sin entender el porqué de esas acciones en su contra.

-Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se oyó decir a la voz de Mía que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de la princesa.

-Si madre, me encuentro bien- Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en su cama, Mía entró y tomó asiento junto a ella, la pegaso crepuscular no necesitó decir palabra alguna o que su hija le dijera algo, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la princesa de la nación del frío.

-Créeme hija, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero, es por tu propia seguridad, no soportaríamos si algo te llegase a pasar- Mencionó Mía para luego acariciar la crin de su hija.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo me gustaría poder pasear por el castillo o salir a alguna parte sin que un escuadrón de soldados me siguiese todo el tiempo- Dijo dando un suspiro de frustración –Oh al menos, quisiera tener tu fuerza madre, ¿Por qué no la tengo?, se supone que también soy una Diamond, ¿No es así?- Preguntó ella levantándose de nueva cuenta, era verdad, a pesar de tener sangre de ese clan, ella aun no desarrollaba la fuerza característica de los Diamond ni su resistencia sobrenatural.

-Esa es una cuestión para lo que no tengo una respuesta hija, es posible que la sangre de tu padre sea más dominante en ti o tal vez esa fuerza siga dormida en ti y de ser ese el caso, despertará en su momento- Le dijo Mía para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

-Y… ¿Si nunca despierta?- Preguntó ella un tanto triste por lo que su madre se levantó y puso su casco en su hombro.

-Nada cambiará, fuerza o no fuerza Diamond, tu padre y yo siempre te amaremos por quien eres y no solo porque tengas nuestra sangre hija mía- Habló ella y su hija sonrió para darle un abrazo que Mía correspondió.

-Gracias madre, por cierto, ¿Crees que Papá me dejaría volar un poco fuera del castillo?, llevo tiempo sin utilizar mis alas en un espacio abierto y no quisiera que se atrofiaran- Comentó ella y aleteó un poco para relajar sus alas, se elevó un par de metros y dio una vuelta a su habitación antes de volver a aterrizar junto a su madre.

-Ya lo veremos hija, la verdad ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco he volado mucho- Dijo Mía extendiendo sus alas para cerciorarse de que no se hubieran congelado.

 **PLAZA CENTRAL DEL CASTILLO**

Los pasos resonaban todos juntos como tambores a marcha de guerra pues un nuevo escuadrón de soldados hacía su entrada a la plaza central del castillo, cualquiera que viera sus armaduras diría que eran guardias listos para hacer sus rondas pero si uno se fijaba en sus rostros podía ver que se trataba de un nuevo escuadrón de guardias recién graduado de las instalaciones militares de la nación del frío, retirado en las montañas más allá del castillo y la ciudadela, todos tenían la clásica armadura de la nación del frío pero quien les dirigía portaba una insignia color azul fuerte que lo distinguía como el líder, era un nuevo pelotón de al menos 50 nuevos soldados que estarían al servicio de la guardia del castillo.

-¡ALTO, YA!- Gritó el líder del nuevo escuadrón y todos se detuvieron al unísono –FIRMES- Volvió a gritar a los soldados.

-Así que, teniente- Habló un pony que ya esperaba a esos nuevos reclutas –Usted y estos novatos son lo mejor de nuestras instalaciones por lo que veo, para mí lucen verdes todavía- Agregó este pony que vestía una armadura azul fuerte y una insignia de color blanca, un capitán.

-Con todo respeto capitán, nosotros fuimos lo mejor de lo mejor y por tal razón nos asignaron a la seguridad del castillo- Respondió él lo cual impresionó al capitán, más que nada por la respuesta del teniente.

-Bueno, bueno, un boca floja al parecer- Dijo el capitán con un poco de molestia -¿Sabe lo que es insubordinación verdad soldado?- Preguntó el pony pasando frente a las filas de los nuevos guardias.

-Sí señor, lo sé- Respondió él mostrándose firme.

-Bien, porque si vuelve a responder de esa manera lo llevaré a corte marcial por eso mismo- Contestó el capitán de manera seria -¿Me expresé bien, teniente?- Preguntó él con algo de desdén.

-Señor, sí señor- Respondió el teniente sin mirar al capitán.

-Capitán- Otra voz entro en escena y al reconocerla el capitán dio un pequeño sobresalto.

-Mi rey- Dijo el ver al monarca de la nación del frío tras él, hizo una reverencia y los demás reclutas también lo hicieron.

-Puedo ver que ya le está dando la, "bienvenida", levántense- Ordenó él y los soldados volvieron a posición de firmes –Bueno, teniente, escuché que sus compañeros aquí son lo mejor de lo mejor que nuestro entrenamiento dio, ¿Es eso verdad?- Preguntó él ordenando al capitán apartarse para poder hablar de frente con el teniente recién llegado, no hacía falta decir que se encontraba muy nervioso con el monarca ahí.

-Majestad, así es majestad, mis compañeros y yo somos el grupo mejor entrenado y sobre todo, leales a la nación y usted- Respondió él agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Lealtad, es lo más importante en nuestras tropas, sacrifico, entrega y dedicación, pero la lealtad deber ser ante todo absoluta, capitán, quiero que evalué a los nuevos guardias y les dé una posición adecuada a sus capacidades- Ordenó el rey y su capitán asintió, luego el monarca volteó de nuevo hacia el teniente –Y para usted, tengo una asignación especial, como teniente asignado supongo que fue el más capaz de todos, por lo cual necesitaré de sus servicios personales directos con la seguridad de la familia real, ahora, sígame- Ordenó el monarca pero el teniente habló.

-Si su majestad me permite- Dijo él lo cual captó la atención del rey y también del capitán quien ahora se sentía más molesto por la actitud de este soldado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el monarca.

-Soy teniente por mi mayor conocimiento en tácticas y coordinación de estrategias señor, así como conocimiento en el campo de batalla, pero, soy segundo en todo lo referente a combates físicos y adaptación a la situación en el campo, por lo cuál es mi deber informar a su majestad de que no soy el más apto para la tarea que me pide, mis disculpas señor, pero si me lo permite de igual manera, hay ay alguien en este mismo escuadrón que cumple con lo que su majestad pide e incluso puede que supera las expectativas de mi rey- Habló él y todo se hizo silencio por momentos, todos esperaban que otro par de guardias llegara y se llevara al nuevo teniente de ahí para encerrarlo en las catacumbas debajo de la ciudad.

-¿Enserio?, bien, te escucho- Comentó el rey y dio permiso al teniente de seguir hablando.

-Majestad, para lo que me solicita yo no soy apto, pero si mi rey ha de elegir a uno, entonces recomiendo al siguiente soldado- Habló el teniente y volteó hacia el grupo de guardias –Bjor, paso al frente- Ordenó y el pony llamado hizo como se le pidió, estaba sorprendido de lo que ocurría pero mantenía su serio temple.

-A sus órdenes majestad- Comentó el pony llamado Bjor, hizo un saludo militar al teniente y luego una reverencia ante el rey.

-Entonces, tú me aseguras que este pony, es de verdad apto para esta asignación de tal importancia, ¿Es verdad?- Comentó el monarca examinando a Bjor, había algo familiar en él pero la seguridad de su hija era primordial y no estaba tan convencido.

-Majestad, se lo aseguro, Bjor es el mejor soldado que hay y un gran amigo, le confiaría mi vida- Respondió el teniente sorprendiendo un poco a Bjor quien volteó a ver al teniente y ambos asintieron, la verdad era que ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos durante su tiempo en la base militar.

-Muy bien, si lo dices así tomaré tu palabra entonces- Dijo el monarca y volteó hacia el pony –Bjor, mmm, ¿De qué provincia eres soldado?- Le preguntó el rey mientras lo examinaba con la mirada, ¿Qué había de familiar en este pony?

-De la provincia de Alto Monte, majestad- Respondió Bjor firme pero por dentro estaba nervioso ya que él si recordaba haber visto al rey antes.

-Bjor de Alto Monte, mmm, Un momento, creo que ya te recuerdo, ¿Tu padre es Fristo Montel cierto?- Preguntó el monarca lo cual causó que todas las miradas se centraran en él por un momento.

-Así es majestad, mi padre es el Barón Fristo Montel y mi madre la Baronesa Aluz Linayra de Montel- Aclaró el pony aun con la cabeza baja.

-No puedo creerlo, Bjor Motel, tus padres son buenos amigos míos, disculpa que no te haya reconocido antes chico, vaya, aquel potro que vino a la fiesta de mi hija en el último cumpleaños privado, ahora un guardia real, como pasa el tiempo, bien, esto me convence por completo, ven conmigo Bjor, tengo una asignación especial para ti y dado que eres un viejo amigo de mi hija esto no resultará difícil para ti- Mencionó el rey dando media vuelta mientras Bjor lo seguía no sin antes despedirse de su amigo y teniente.

-¿Cuál es mi misión majestad?- Preguntó él intrigado pues el rey había mencionado también a la princesa

-Pronto lo sabrás, ahora ven- Ordenó él y Bjor solo asintió.

-¿Para qué crees que nos haya llamado papá?- Preguntó Algo nerviosa la princesa, creía que había hecho algo que molestase a su padre.

-Tranquila hija, yo tampoco lo sé, pero de seguro solo desea hablar contigo- Respondió Mía tratando de calmar a su hija, ambas caminaron escoltadas por un par de guardias, más bien, solo la princesa iba escoltada, Mía por su parte no necesitaba una escolta había demostrado lo que la sangre Diamond podía hacer.

-Bueno, aquí vamos- Dijo ella cuando un par de guardias más les abrieron las puertas del salón del trono a ella y a su madre.

-Ah, Mi reina, hija mía, pasad, pasad, las he estado esperando- Habló el rey al ver a su esposa y a su hija. Al escuchar que el resto de la familia real estaba ahí, Bjor se estremeció un poco de la sorpresa.

-La reina… y… La princesa- Pensó Bjor y tragó algo de saliva, exactamente qué era su misión, se dio la vuelta e hizo reverencia ante la reina y la princesa, pero levantó su vista un momento para mirar a la hija de los monarcas, la princesa notó esto y solo levantó la ceja algo confundida para luego mirar a su padre, ella nunca había visto a ese guardia antes por lo que le intrigaba un poco.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste padre?- Preguntó la princesa.

-Nada en especial hija, solo quería que tú y tu madre conocieran a tu nuevo guardaespaldas- Al decir esto tanto Bjor como la princesa levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos y se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué?, padre, con todo respeto, yo no necesito un guardaespaldas- Replicó ella algo molesta por la decisión que había tomado su padre sin preguntarle antes.

-Es por tu propia seguridad hija, en unos días iremos a la reunión del consejo de naciones y aunque sé que las defensas y seguridad del castillo del crepúsculo son muy fiables, me hará sentir más seguro si estás en compañía de uno de nuestros propios soldados durante el tiempo en que nosotros estemos dentro de la sala del consejo, por lo cual he asignado a este soldado para estar contigo todo el tiempo y protegerte- Explicó el monarca causando más disgusto en su hija que solo volteó a ver al soldado y luego de regreso a su padre para dar un suspiro.

-Padre, esto no es necesario, creo que es una medida exagerada, ¿No es suficiente tener ya a soldados siguiéndome por todo el castillo?- Comentó ella dando un paso al frente.

-Lo siento hija pero esto no está a discusión, como he establecido, es por tu seguridad y es una orden- Contestó él poniéndose de pie para reafirmar su autoridad.

-Como digas padre- Respondió ella al darse por vencida.

-Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas, ahora, salgan, tengo algo que hablar con tu madre- Dijo él en lo que Mía se sentaba en su trono –Tú, desde ahora eres encargado de la protección y seguridad de mi hija, no me decepciones, porque te haré responsable de cualquier cosa que le ocurra a ella- Apuntó muy serio al pony quien tragó saliva nervioso.

-Como ordene Majestad- Contestó Bjor haciendo reverencia y salió junto con la princesa, él la miraba y sonreía cuando ella no le veía, luego se paró frente a ella e hizo reverencia –Estoy a su servicio princesa- Dijo él cortésmente.

-Eso puedo verlo- Contestó ella de mal humor –Escucha, no quiero un guardaespaldas, pero parece que no tengo opción, así que creo que podemos arreglar esto, no hables y podré pretender que no estás aquí y…, ¿estás riendo acaso?- Preguntó ella al ver la sonrisa del pony que la miraba y negaba con la cabeza para luego dar una pequeña carcajada.

-No princesa, yo solo recordaba algo- Respondió él mirando otra vez a la princesa y sonrió.

-¿Te parece graciosa mi situación soldado?- Preguntó ella ahora molesta por esta osadía del guardia.

-No majestad, para nada, lo único que me parece gracioso es que aún no me reconozcas, claro, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Snowy- La princesa quedó sorprendida y dio pasos hacia atrás, solo un pony en toda la nación la llamaba Snowy además de sus padres cuando ella era pequeña.

-No, ¿Eres tu…?- Preguntó ella y en eso el pony se quitó su yelmo para darle el rostro a la princesa de la nación del frío –¡¿Bjor…?!- Exclamó ella al por fin reconocer al guardia real.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Snow Wing- Dijo él y ambos quedaron en silencio.

 **REINO CREPUSCULAR (Bosque Verde)**

La vegetación se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, no era la misma que la de hace años antes de que Royal Shine decidiera quemar parte del bosque en su arranque de locura e intento por acabar con los rebeldes que se habían levantado contra su gobierno, pero el bosque recuperaba su vitalidad día tras día, año tras año, los animales regresaban y las aves cantaban tranquilas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero en esos momentos, todo se encontraba en un silencio, uno que parecía casi espectral, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los pasos de los soldados ponys que exploraban el bosque, el choque de sus armaduras y una que otra conversación de no más de tres frases pues el silencio era crucial para esta misión de búsqueda. El grupo era de al menos 50 guardias crepusculares armados con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, además de varias armas de fuego, cortas y largas, todos dirigidos por el capitán Strong Hoof y su teniente, de paso también su hijo, Brave Hoof.

-Estén atentos a cualquier sonido soldados, si escuchan algo investiguen, no dejen nada sin revisar y no bajen la guardia, porque si lo hacen, podría ser el último error que cometan- Instruyó el capitán a sus soldados cercanos y ellos pasaron la voz a sus demás compañeros mediante señales.

-Padre… digo, Capitán, ¿Cree que estemos cerca del nido?- Preguntó Brave Hoof.

-No lo sé, pero por los dioses del crepúsculo espero que si estamos cerca, nos demos cuenta antes de que esos insectos se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, por lo que nos han dicho de esas cosas, podríamos estar ya en una de sus trampas- Respondió Strong Hoof sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Seguro que mi madre me mataría si se entera de dónde estoy en este momento- Dijo el teniente tratando de causar un poco de humor para disminuir el ambiente tenso.

-Je, bueno, si tu madre se entera, a ti te hará dejar el ejército y a mí me tocaría el sofá por los siguientes 10 años- Respondió Strong Hoof y ambos sonrieron un poco hasta que levantó su casco para ordenar a sus tropas que se detuviesen, movió su casco al frente para que dos guardias avanzaran y revisaran un área entre los árboles.

-Despejado señor- Informaron ambos.

-Muy bien, la noche está cayendo, acamparemos aquí, continuaremos la búsqueda en la mañana- Dijo Strong Hoof y sus soldados empezaron a montar el campamento para todos y preparar rápido unos pocos alimentos pues no podían darse el lujo de estar desprevenidos, algunos de ellos solo tomaron un poco de heno seco y un trago de agua.

La noche cayó y con ella una oscuridad profunda, Strong Hoof ordenó rondas de vigilancia en grupos de diez mientras otros descansaban, quienes tuvieron la primera ronda encendieron antorchas que pusieron en los límites de su campamento, el fuego podría atraer a los depredadores, pero el número del grupo y la ventaja del fuego les daría la mejor protección posible, o al menos eso esperaban.

-Mañana revisaremos los sectores restantes de nuestra área, y si no encontramos nada regresaremos a la ciudadela para dar nuestro informe- Explicó Brave Hoof las órdenes de su padre a los demás soldados.

A las 4 de la madrugada, hora de la cuarta guardia, los ponys encargados de vigilar escucharon ruidos extraños cerca del perímetro de su campamento por lo que un par de ellos fueron a investigar en lo que enviaban a otro a despertar al capitán o al teniente, quien encontraran primero e informarle de la situación.

El crujir de hojas en el suelo advirtió entonces a los ponys de la presencia de algo que se acercaba o que ya estaba ahí pero todos mantuvieron su posición, sacaron sus espadas y otros sus armas largas apuntando a donde escucharan un ruido pero sin disparar pues solo tenían un tiro y tardarían un momento para recargar, fue entonces que el capitán apareció en la escena con sigilo y su arma larga ya desenfundada y preparada.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó el capitán en voz baja a uno de sus soldados.

-Hacia allá capitán- Respondió el pony soldado al momento que otro crujido sonaba, esta vez más cerca que antes.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?- Preguntó Brave Hoof.

-Da la alarma hijo, que los soldados se preparen- Dijo él y Brave Hoof asintió y regresó al campamento.

Unos momentos después casi todos los soldados estaban en posición, pues al llegar, Strong Hoof repartía órdenes e instruía hacia dónde quería que estuviesen los soldados ubicados y apuntando sus armas de fuego, aquellos que las traían.

10 Soldados al frente con sus armas largas como mosquetes listos para disparar a la señal del capitán, detrás de ellos, 15 ponys con lanzas listos para asumir posición, otros 15 tras ellos con arcos cargados y flechas clavadas en el suelo para su rápido acceso, y por último 10 en la retaguardia listos con sus espadas desenvainadas para cargar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-A su orden capitán- Dijo Brave Hoof al ver a los soldados listos.

-Nadie hará nada hasta que veamos a los objetivos y estén a tiro- Ordenó él y su teniente asintió para luego trasmitir esas órdenes a los demás soldados –Esas cosas atacan en grupo así que mantendremos posiciones, debilitaremos su línea de ataque y acabaremos con el resto de manera rápida, no permitan que su veneno los alcance o pueden darse por muertos- Explicó él y tomó también su mosquete mientras su hijo sacaba su espada y esperaba en la retaguardia.

No pasó mucho antes de que otro sonido de crujido les llegara, luego otro, otro y uno más, de pronto sonidos inundaron sus oídos hasta que de la maleza salieron decenas de Aracknos de diferentes tamaños en una estampida que parecía más un éxodo masivo.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó el capitán y sus soldados hicieron una maniobra diferente, los pegasos con mosquete saltaron y atacaron a la línea trasera de las arañas que venían hacia ellos, varias cayeron al instante mientras otras se tambalearon un poco pero no se dispersaron ni se detuvieron como el capitán esperaba, los pegasos bajaron y esa fue la señal para los arqueros de disparar sus flechas, varias de ellas clavaron Aracknos en el suelo pero otras quedaron encajadas en los exoesqueletos de los Aracknos que no se detenían.

-Fuego- Dijo el capitán disparando su mosquete al igual que otra ronda de guardias lo imitaba y derriba más Aracknos pero no se detenían –¡Lanceros ahora!- Gritó Strong Hoof y los ponys levantaron sus lanzas para clavar a las criaturas que llegaban, varias de las cuales caían muertas y otras quebraban las lanzas, pero no había señal de que si quiera disminuyeran su paso.

-¡Al frente sin temor!- Gritó Brave Hoof y su compañía de espadachines cargó hacia la batalla cortando al enemigo que alcanzaban, fue después de haber visto como varios de esos monstruos esquivaban la espada que el teniente notó algo extraño. Miró alrededor y vio como ninguno de los soldados había caído, prestó atención y observó como los Aracknos esquivaban los golpes pero no contraatacaban, solo huían en cuanto veían una oportunidad, heridos e incluso con miembros faltantes.

-Pegasos en el cielo, tomen arcos y acaben con ellos desde el aire- Ordenó Strong Hoof blandiendo ahora su espada hacia el suelo.

-Padre, padre alto- Dijo de pronto el pony llegando con su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estamos en medio de una batalla- Casi gritó Strong Hoof.

-Padre, mira, no están pelando, observa, se retiran- Comentó Brave y señaló a los Aracknos, Strong Hoof dejó de atacar al enemigo y en efecto, a pesar de estar ahí de pie, sin defenderse, los monstruos no le prestaban la menor atención.

-¡Alto al fuego!- Ordenó y los soldados se detuvieron para notar lo que pasaba, ninguno de ellos había caído y los Aracknos desaparecieron entre el bosque sin hacerles daño alguno.

-¿Ganamos acaso?- Preguntó uno de los soldados.

-No lo creo, algo no está bien, no parecía que estuviesen interesados en atacarnos, parecía más como si, estuvieran huyendo- Mencionó Brave Hoof –Pero… ¿Huyendo de qué?- Comentó de nuevo el teniente cuando de pronto un gruñido se escuchó de entre la maleza por donde habían surgido los Aracknos.

-¡Posiciones de batalla ahora!- Gritó Strong Hoof -¡Esas cosas huían de algo, y ese algo viene para acá!- Siguió el capitán alzando la voz, sus tropas cambiaban las lanzas rotas, preparaban arcos y recargaban sus armas de fuego mientras los espadachines se formaban en fila.

Solo unos segundos después algo saltó de entre la maleza, era muy rápido por lo que varios solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra, los arqueros dispararon confundidos pero sus flechas se clavaron en la tierra y en los árboles de alrededor.

La criatura entonces fue alcanzada por una flecha que hirió su pata y lo hizo tropezar para luego rodar hasta unos arbustos, algunos soldados se acercaron cuando un chillido salió de entre esa maleza y casi de inmediato fue respondido por más chillidos de donde esa cosa había salido, los soldados entendieron tarde que lo que fuese esa criatura, venía acompañada de más.

Más de esas bestias saltaron hacia ellos derribando a varios soldados que ahora se batían en un combate cercano por sobrevivir, algunos de ellos fueron arrastrados hacia el bosque sin oportunidad de escapar pues fueron atacados por un gran número.

-¡Resistan!- Gritó Strong Hoof que logró clavar una lanza en una de esas cosas soltando un chillido.

Los pegasos empezaron pronto a atinar a los monstruos, los unicornios crearon escudos de magia para proteger al resto y los espadachines empezaban a ganar terreno, pronto los mosquetes estuvieron listos.

-Padre, armas listas- Dijo Brave Hoof.

-Fuego entonces- Ordenó el capitán y los soldados dispararon.

El ruido espantó a las criaturas que salieron corriendo de ahí, varias cayeron pero una buena cantidad de ellas escapó, aun así, esta batalla con un inesperado enemigo había tenido un coste para las tropas.

-Señor, por aquí hay uno- Mencionó uno de los guardias que estaba herido de una pata pues se veía sangrando.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo el capitán sorprendido al ver a la criatura que los había atacado.

El aspecto de la criatura era semejante a un perro sin pelo, nada salvo unos cuantos cabellos brotando de su sarnosa cabeza, la criatura hedía y los soldados se tuvieron que alejar un poco por el olor, sus dientes amarillos, puntiagudos y en hileras podían observarse abiertamente pues no tenía labios y si alguna vez los tuvo, parecía que le habían sido arrancados de su puntiagudo hocico, por su espalda salían unas cuantas espinas en forma de línea que seguían hasta su larga y pesada cola, uno de los soldados tocó a la criatura con su lanza y una de las espinas salió disparada en su dirección y casi lo atraviesa.

-Con cuidado, preparen el cuerpo para llevarlo a la ciudadela- Ordenó el capitán pero tuvo que repetir la orden ante la tardanza de sus tropas.

-¿Qué es eso padre?- Preguntó Brave Hoof al capitán.

-No tengo idea, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así, pero si los Aracknos que buscábamos huyeron de esto, significa que es algo demasiado peligroso- Respondió Strong Hoof y luego tapó su nariz, las demás criaturas que lograron abatir, hedían también, así que ordenó que al resto de los cuerpos de los monstruos los quemaran de inmediato, pero bajo un fuego controlado y encargó a su hijo que supervisara que la orden se cumpliese al pie de la letra.

El capitán pasaba revista de los demás soldados cuando sintió algo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y pudo observar entre la oscuridad del bosque un par de ojos rojos que lo observaban directamente, se talló los ojos y parpadeó, estaba seguro que esos ojos no estaban ahí hace un momento, cuando volvió a abrirlos eso que había visto había desaparecido. Estuvo en shock hasta que uno de sus soldados vino para avisarle de un descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

-Por este camino capitán- Dijo un pegaso que guiaba al pony entre la maleza, él había enviado a un grupo a revisar el área para asegurarse de que no hubiese más ataques por sorpresa de cualquier otra criatura que estuviese por ahí –Es aquí capitán- Mencionó el pony señaló con el casco a donde debían mirar.

-Santo cielo… ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- Dijo él sorprendido.

-Sí señor- Respondió el guardia mostrando al capitán una serie de telarañas enormes que al parecer se extendían por varios cientos de metros, posiblemente kilómetros a la distancia de ellos –Hemos hallado el nido- Agregó él pegaso.

-Pero, este lugar está abandonado, lo que quiere decir que esas arañas que vimos procedieron de aquí- Comentó él y dejó que el guardia lo guiara a otro lugar donde había varios cuerpos de arañas muertas, destazadas, al igual que cuerpos de las criaturas que les habían atacado pero en menor cantidad.

-Entonces eso pasó, una batalla entre estas dos especies de monstruos- Dijo él inspeccionando el cuerpo de uno de los monstruos –Avise a todas las tropas que se preparen para partir a la primera hora del amanecer crepuscular, tenemos heridos que necesitan atención y un informe que darle a la reina respecto a lo ocurrido- Comentó el capitán y el soldado junto a él asintió.

-¿Y el nido señor?- Le preguntó el guardia.

-Quémenlo- Respondió y regresó al campamento mientras los demás soldados se preparaban para un fuego controlado en esa sección del bosque.

Ahora que había terminado con la misión, tenían que regresar a la ciudadela, la reina debía saber sobre estos acontecimientos lo más pronto posible, tal parecía que nuevos tipos de males aparecían en el crepúsculo cada día.

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 6 "EL CONSEJO DE LOS REINOS"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **"El consejo"**

Algunos días habían pasado desde que las tropas encontraron el nido destruido de los Aracknos, así como el descubrimiento de esas otras criaturas en lo lejano del Bosque Verde, la reina Diana estaba ahora más preocupada que antes; al revisar el bestiario Diana descubrió que esos eran unos seres conocidos como "Chupacabras", criaturas a prueba del veneno de esas mortales arañas y trasmisores de una bacteria a través de su saliva. Aquellos soldados que salieron heridos por mordidas de esos monstruos manifestaron síntomas a las pocas horas, alta fiebre, alucinaciones, violencia a hacia otros, espuma en la boca, fuertes infecciones, convulsiones y en los que no pudieron ser atendidos a tiempo, la muerte, la reina estaba de verdad preocupada, no había terminado la crisis de los Aracknos cuando ya otra amenazaba su reino, en respuesta a esto mandó a todo guardia ponerse una nueva vacuna contra este tipo de rabia, para su suerte la medicina Equestre les ayudó con la cura; Despachó soldados para buscar ahora a esos chupacabras, un escuadrón pesado que llevaba una armadura para blindarles todo el cuerpo y de esa manera estar protegidos de sus mordeduras y por ende, de la saliva.

Por otro lado la reunión consejal estaba a solo un día de comenzar, aquella en la que cada cierto tiempo se reunían los representantes de cada región de la tierra de Ankalia, sus ciudades y por primera vez, las autoridades de Equestria, Diana había fundado esta especie de senado en su tercer año como reina para de esa manera tener más comunicación y estar más al tanto de aquellos problemas que se suscitaran en su reino y los vecinos.

Los representantes de cada región habían estado llegando durante esa semana al castillo para esperar la reunión y presentar sus respetos a la reina cuyo castillo residía la junta consejal de los pueblos unidos.

Cada uno llegó en su momento; de la provincia de Amalia en la frontera con la nación del frío, el barón Raven Hooves con su esposa Trina Haanuf y sus hijos, Aurol Hooves y su hermana Clarissa Hooves, de Pueblo Granito en las faldas de las montañas Eragar, el alcalde Stone Edge que traía consigo a su hijo y vocero oficial Travis Edge, de pueblo verde, una yegua conocida, Glardenia Spell, la hermana del capitán Rissing Spell, esposa del otro capitán Strong Hoof y por consiguiente madre de Brave Hoof, ella venía acompañada de una pequeña unicornio que vestía representativamente ropas sacerdotales del templo en su ciudad, desde las desérticas tierras de Dunnahoof aparecía toda una caravana del medio oriente antiguo que traía a su representante Aailin Safrasha que venía en representación de su anciano padre y líder de las tierras del desierto, Ankalia menor enviaba al pony que hace meses habló con la reina acerca de la instauración de la pena de muerte, el barón Francis Storm junto con su esposa Ambari Ruby y sus dos hijas, Roxane y Amelia Storm, yeguas de clase alta y sofisticada educación, y por último Costa de la Luna enviaba al almirante del famoso navío "Ojo de la tormenta", el reconocido marino Vendaval Wave, un pegaso distinguido por su valor y su preferencia a surcar los mares de la Luna azul en busca del perdido templo a la diosa Zarat-Za, diosa de la luna, los mares y la noche, con el venía su hija y oficial del su barco, Storm Wave, una pegaso como él que compartía la afición por el mar.

La nación del frío también había llegado de igual manera, a diferencia del reino crepuscular solo los gobernantes supremos se habían presentado, Diana estaba más que feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su amiga Mía, con ellos venía de igual manera la princesa Snow Wing que Diana adoraba como a una sobrina verdadera, ahora todo estaba preparado para que la junta consejal residiera.

-Su majestad, todos arribarán en menos de 20 minutos, la esperan para darles la bienvenida- Comentó el comandante supremo Darío Moon.

-Gracias comandante, estoy en camino- Respondió Diana y cerró los informes de los ataques en el bosque, al menos la junta la distraería un poco de todo eso.

La reina caminó por los pasillos hasta la puerta del salón donde residiría la junta, una hilera de guardias a cada lado de una alfombra roja para seguridad y un vocero oficial para anunciar la llegada de los representantes.

-Buen tiempo majestad- Saludó un pegaso de color blanco con un uniforme de la marina real del reino crepuscular, aunque era un uniforme de hace mucho cuando esta aun formaba parte importante de la milicia del reino.

-Buen tiempo a usted almirante Vendaval, por favor adelante, los guardias lo guiarán a su lugar- Respondió la reina y ambos hicieron reverencia de respeto.

-Majestad, es bueno verla- Dijo una pony de pelaje durazno acaramelado vistiendo típicas ropas de la región del desierto, toda una túnica y un velo en su rostro.

-Un placer duquesa Aailin Safrasha- Saludó ella a la pony del oriente.

-Un gusto volver a verla majestad- Saludó el alcalde de pueblo granito.

-Alcalde, adelante- Respondió ella invitándole a pasar.

-Majestad Dianalicia Laurette- Saludó Gardenia Spell al llegar frente a la monarca.

-Una dicha verla de nuevo y también a ti Leaf- Respondió al saludo la reina.

-Majestad- Leaf, una unicornio de pelaje verde claro con pelo castaño hizo referencia -¿Se encuentre mi padre, digo, el capitán por aquí?- Preguntó ella.

-El resto de tu familia está en el castillo, arreglaré que se puedan ver después de la junta- Contestó ella lo que puso una sonrisa en el rostro de la pony.

Así lo hizo con cada uno de los que iban llegando, con emoción saludó a su querida amiga y a su familia desde la nación del frío, pudo ver a la princesa acompañada por un guardia, un escolta personal y ella lo entendía a la perfección por la situación de la pegaso de las nieves y lo que ocurrió en sus tierras.

Uno de los carruajes que llegó portaba las banderas de la tierra de Equestria, Diana estuvo contenta y a la vez algo nerviosa pues era la primera ocasión en la que la tierra de Equestria se presentaría en una de estas juntas concejales pues varios de los pueblos del reino querían discutir temas concernientes a la seguridad y el comercio entre ambos mundos.

Ella esperaba recibir a las princesas de Equestria, se había preparado para recibirlas, más del carruaje bajó un pony de pelaje azul marino, con crin y cola grises y de ojos verdes, vestía un atuendo elegante, un traje tipo smoking pero de color verde oscuro, se acercó a la reina e hizo reverencia ante ella.

-Majestad, es un honor para mí el por fin poder conocerla- Mencionó el unicornio con mucho respeto –Permítame la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Maxius Everstone, primer ministro de Canterlot, a su servicio- Comentó él manteniendo la cabeza abajo en todo momento en señal de respeto.

-Oh, un placer para mí también primer ministro, sea bienvenido- Respondió ella al saludo.

-Usted disculpará la ausencia de las princesas Celestia y Luna, envían sus más sinceras disculpas de no poder asistir, pero surgió un asunto de extrema urgencia en Canterlot y me enviaron a mí de último minuto, también la princesa de la amistad envía sus disculpas, este asunto de igual manera la envolvió a ella- Explicó el primer ministro después de levantar su cabeza.

-Entiendo bien primer ministro, por favor adelante, pero primeramente, ¿recibió su inoculación mágica?- Preguntó ella.

-Así es majestad- Contestó el primer ministro y entró a tomar su lugar.

La inoculación mágica, fue una idea de Night Strike quien sugirió a la princesa darle a los Equestres una dosis de una mezcla de hierbas y un hechizo para poder resistir los efectos del primer acercamiento a la presión mágica del reino crepuscular que para los Equestres era más pesada, no era el caso para los que iban a la tierra de Equestria, todo esto basado en la experiencia que tuvo el mismo al regresar al reino cuando hicieron la misión para salvar a Silver Shine y que ocurriera el desmayo de la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas, también el de él al haber pasado mucho tiempo lejos del reino.

Otro carruaje más de Equestria llegó, al verlo, la reina se puso un poco nerviosa pues se trataba de un carruaje proveniente del imperio de cristal, alguien que a decir verdad era la última pony que la reina esperaría que estuviese.

Cadence bajó del carruaje con un semblante duro y mirada fría, al verla, la reina Diana se tensó un poco pues le pareció ver el rostro de su madre en la princesa del amor, además, sabía de la posición de la princesa Cadence hacia su reino después de la muerte de su marido a cascos de Royal Shine quien luego lo usó como parte de su armada de muertos, la reina solo respiró y esperó a la princesa del amor.

-Princesa Cadence, bienvenida- Dijo ella haciendo reverencia a lo que Cadence solo bajó la cabeza para responder.

-Reina Diana, un placer, es, interesante estar aquí- Comentó ella después de una pausa como buscando la palabra más amable que le pudiese dar a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Gracias por su amable comentario, por favor adelante, los guardias la llevaran a su lugar- Respondió Diana a lo que Cadence volvió a asentir y pasó de largo –No me sentía así desde que hablé con mi madre en el trono- Dijo ella a sí misma con nervios.

-Majestad, todos los asientos están ocupados, la esperan para dar comienzo- Mencionó Darío Moon.

-Gracias comandante, no retrasemos más la junta- Contestó ella y entró al castillo para dirigirse al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la junta, un casi anfiteatro de 4 entradas y apenas suficientes lugares para los asistentes, todos de frente al estrado principal donde residía la reina Diana.

-Agradezco a todo su presencia- Habló ella con una voz como la de Canterlot, nunca había tenido que utilizarla antes pero desde que la junta inició se hizo común que la reina usara esa voz para que todos pudiesen escucharla sin problemas –Bienvenidos sean a la junta consejal de las naciones, sé que hay mucho que discutir y que es posible que esto lleve días para terminar, pero estoy más que segura de que los acuerdos que tengamos al final de estas sesiones serán ni más ni menos que lo mejor para el beneficio de nuestros pueblos, tanto de la tierra de Ankalia como de nuestros aliados Equestres que hoy nos honran con su presencia, nuevamente doy la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes y espero lo mejor de nuestro parlamento- Los aplausos se escucharon resonar al termino del discurso de la reina, se veía que era muy respetada en casi todo el reino, solo un par de los representantes no aplaudía con la misma emoción, entre ellos el barón Storm y la princesa Cadence quienes aplaudían más por pura cordialidad y buenos modales.

-Ahora se preside el primer punto a tratar- Habló ahora un vocero al lado de la reina del crepúsculo –Reconocer oficialmente a los nuevos integrantes del consejo provenientes de la tierra de Equestria, la princesa del amor, Mi Amore Cadence- Dijo él y la princesa se levantó de su lugar.

-Es un honor que nos hayan dado, por fin, la oportunidad de participar en este apreciada junta, tengan la certeza que veremos por los intereses de su reino tanto como los de Equestria, sobre todo en mi caso de mi amado reino, el imperio de Cristal donde muchos de los oriundos de su nación residen y viven en armonía con mi gente, sé que nuestros mundos han tenido dificultades en el pasado pero estoy seguro de que con trabajo en conjunto y solidaridad además de comprensión podremos llegar a grandes acuerdos que nos lleven a un beneficio mutuo, muchas gracias- La princesa Cadence también recibió aplausos de los demás asistentes, el vocero llamó nuevamente al orden después de esto.

-Aquellos que estén a favor de la inclusión del imperio de cristal de manera oficial en nuestra junta de naciones por favor levanten sus cascos- Habló el vocero y cada representante alzó su casco, después de eso la reina se levantó y habló.

-Por unanimidad, doy la bienvenida al consejo de naciones al imperio de cristal, bienvenida majestad- Dijo ella con voz fuerte y Cadence asintió.

-Ahora, turno para Canterlot y Ponyville de sus regentes, la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Twilight Sparkle, en representación de ellas, se encuentra el primer ministro de Canterlot- Al hablar el vocero, Maxius Everstone se puso en pie para dirigirse a los demás representantes.

-Grandes líderes de la tierra del crepúsculo, en nombre de las princesas de Equestria, es un honor el poder estar aquí, un privilegio que se nos haya dado la oportunidad de tener un lugar en su gran consejo, al igual que la princesa Cadence yo les aseguro que velaremos por el interés conjunto de todos los reinos y por un crecimiento entre ambas tierras para conseguir una fuerte y duradera relación, muchas gracias- el primer ministro también recibió los aplausos de los participantes al terminar su discurso.

-Aquellos a favor de dar su lugar a Canterlot y Ponyville, por favor levanten sus cascos- Dijo el vocero a lo que de nuevo la junta entera votó a favor.

-Unanimidad, bienvenidos al consejo entonces- Habló Diana para luego recibir aplausos, todos los representantes tomaron lugares, aquellos que ya no tenían la necesidad de estar presentes, pues solo venían como acompañamiento formal, salieron de la sala escoltados por guardias mientras que el resto de los representantes se quedó en la sala del consejo.

-Ahora discutimos los puntos a tratar en esta sesión, comercio, fondos para las provincias, economía, infraestructura, comunicaciones y transportes, salud, educación, diplomacia, reformas a las leyes de nuestra nación, soberanía de los territorios y otros acuerdos más- Comentó el vocero dando inicio a la sesión, de inmediato habló uno de los ponys que Diana ya esperaba que lo hiciera pero que desearía que mejor se hubiese quedado callado toda la junta consejal.

-Si se me permite, quiero proponer una moción para una reforma a nuestras nuevas leyes- Habló el Barón Storm, representante de Ankalia menor, su tema no fue sorpresa para los asistentes pues era el tema que siempre había propuesto desde hace ya años en las juntas de consejo de naciones –Estoy aquí no solo como un representante de mi provincia, sino también como un portavoz y defensor de la justicia crepuscular, he visitado las diferentes ciudades de nuestro amado reino y he visto como en ellas ha crecido mucho el índice criminal, sobre todo en las regiones alejadas a la capital, no me malentiendan, el gobierno de nuestra reina nos ha dado mucho progreso en todas las áreas, pero ha hecho surgir también nuevas formas de crímenes, las cuales no se presentaban antes por una simple razón, el temor de los mismos a la justicia severa, las leyes actuales aunque más flexibles también se han visto como un signo de debilidad a los ojos de los criminales, al eliminar nuestra más grande fuente de control sobre ellos, algo que les hacía pensar dos veces antes de cometer un crimen, la época de Royal Shine pudo haber sido una de las más oscuras por las que nuestro reino haya pasado jamás, pero fue la misma época de gran auge de la ciudadela y con el índice de crímenes más bajo en la historia de nuestro reino gracias a su duro régimen y la no tolerancia de aquellos criminales que querían pasarse de listos sobre las leyes establecidas y sobre el trono del crepúsculo, por lo que en nombre de esa antigua justicia que era efectiva, propongo hoy como ha sido siempre mi lucha, el retorno a nuestras leyes del más alto castigo para los criminales que cometan actos en contra de nuestro amado reino, hablo por supuesto de la pena de muerte- El recibió aplausos de pura cortesía aunque entre los concejales había varios que le apoyaban en su idea pues varios se habían visto beneficiados en la época de Royal Shine y que tenían contratos de comercio con el pony.

-Yo he de apoyar la moción del Baron Storm, Habló el representante de la provincia de Amalia, otro barón que era un familiar lejano de Storm –Los criminales se han vuelto más osados y es por la falta de miedo que antes tenían a las leyes de nuestra nación, cometen crímenes más violentos por lo cual necesitamos de acciones duras y contundentes en su contra- Concluyó el barón de Amalia, Diana estaba por tomar palabra cuando alguien más habló.

-Estoy de acuerdo, coincido con los varones, en que necesitamos de una política que actúe de manera más severa en contra de los criminales, la pena de muerte funcionó de manera efectiva en los años del reinado de Royal Shine, por lo que comparto el pensamiento en que debería de ser reinstaurada como castigo hacia los criminales que atenten contra la integridad de nuestro reino, sobre todo a aquellos que cometan actos de alta traición- La respuesta fue del alcalde de pueblo granito, los demás concejales empezaron a murmurar y a ponerse a pensar en esto, Diana sintió un revuelco en el estómago pues ella había sido quien propuso y consiguió la abrogación de la pena de muerte como castigo, por ser demasiado cruel por lo cual tomó la palabra.

-Entiendo bien sus posiciones y la preocupación de los crímenes en aumento que todos ustedes tienen, cierto, ha sido difícil evitar el crecimiento de la delincuencia estos últimos años pero no ha sido de la manera en que se afirma, a pesar de todo, las fuerzas leales a nuestra nación, nuestro ejército, han mantenido a raya los crímenes de mayor gravedad y sus causantes han sido aprendidos y están en prisión, la política de la pena de muerte solo nos llevaría un paso atrás en nuestro avance como sociedad, buscamos justicia no ejercer temor sobre otros, castigar a los crímenes con muerte solo elevaría la tensión y crearía un ambiente de total desconfianza y derramamiento de sangre en el reino como ocurrió durante el gobierno de mi madre, no podemos depender del miedo para controlar a las masas, tenemos que buscar otras soluciones, nuevas alternativas ya que si nos rebajamos al nivel de ellos, ¿Qué nos separa entonces de aquellos que perpetran esos delitos?- Las palabras de la reina fueron mejor recibidas y tuvo el aplauso de más concejales que los otros tres ponys quienes hicieron una mueca al ver el apoyo hacia la reina, la representante de Dunnahoof se levantó para pedir palabra, que le fue concedida.

-Comparto el sentimiento de nuestra reina, violencia solo generará más violencia, si queremos lograr la paz entonces tenemos que mostrar que estamos dispuestos a cambiar las tácticas de miedo que se vivían en otros tiempos- Igual que la reina ella recibió aplausos, también se les sumó la representante de pueblo verde, Gardenia Spell.

-Me uno a la opinión de mis compatriotas la pena de muerte fue por mucho tiempo el temor de todo criminal pero de igual forma lo fue de aquellos cuyos crímenes o que habían sido acusados falsamente, todo el mundo vivía con miedo de cometer un error y llegar a perder la vida por eso, es por tal motivo que considero a la pena de muerte como algo innecesario en nuestros tiempos de nueva paz y prosperidad- Dijo ella al igual recibiendo más aplausos y continuó –Hay otras soluciones a esto, lo he oído de aquellos que han venido de la tierra de Equestria a tener una vida en nuestro mundo, pero creo que no conozco lo suficiente por lo cual solicito a los representantes de la tierra de Equestria nos den su opinión acerca de este tema y nos ilustren de la forma en que manejan ellos a peligrosos criminales que han tenido a lo largo de su historia- terminó de hablar ella y a los demás concejales les pareció buena la sugerencia de Gardenia, la princesa Cadence y el ministro se miraron y él cedió la palabra a la princesa del amor.

-En nuestra tierra, no hemos visto la necesidad de usar tal medida como la pena de muerte contra aquellos que atentan la paz de nuestro reino, incluso aquellos que han tenido un poder fuera de nuestra imaginación, capaz de sumir a nuestro mundo en la oscuridad, no fueron muertos, solo capturados o desterrados al tártaro, un lugar donde bajo la vigilancia del perro cerbero de 3 cabezas se mantienen ahí, puedo hablarles de ellos de igual manera, Discord, espíritu del caos y la desarmonía no fue destruido en el momento en que intentó apoderarse, fue convertido en piedra, por milenios permaneció así hasta que escapó, pero la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas lograron vencerlo de nuevo, más adelante una de ellas logró lo que se creía imposible, lograr que ese ser actuara para bien y no para mal, la misma princesa Celestia tuvo difíciles decisiones que tomar pero en ningún momento pasó la idea de dar muerte a nadie, podría mencionar más ejemplos pero no quiero tomar demasiado tiempo de esta junta por lo que he de ceder ahora la palabra al ministro de Canterlot si el consejo así lo desea hacer- Dijo ella lo cual dejó impresionados a arios de los concejales, sorprendidos de que la tierra de Equestria no haya aplicado nunca esa ley.

-Gracias, miembros del consejo, solo quiero decir que entiendo el punto de vista de todos los aquí presentes, la más mínima mal interpretación de las palabras aquí dichas pueden llevar a un conflicto mayor, la opinión aquí de este humilde servidor suyo es que lo que debemos buscar no es la muerte, ya que de lo contrario formaríamos parte de ese ciclo de violencia sin fin que tanto queremos terminar, debemos buscar la justicia, es verdad lo que la princesa Cadence les dice, lo sé porque yo viví el regreso de Discord y muchos otros eventos más, les puedo asegurar en cada caso aquellos que atentaron contra la paz de Equestria fueron tratados con justicia y están en este momento cumpliendo su condena en encierro o en el tártaro lugar de donde les aseguro es imposible salir, mientras cerbero cuide la puerta de entrada, un encierro perpetuo puede ser mayor castigo para los criminales en todo caso, pero la muerte no se debe dar por nuestros cascos- Las palabras del ministro fueron más aplaudidas que todas las anteriores.

-Entonces, con todo lo ya oído entra el tiempo en que este consejo debe votar de manera formal ante esta importante decisión, escriban ahora su voto a favor o en contra del regreso de la pena de muerte a nuestras leyes y pasen sus papeles con el voto escrito aquí para el conteo oficial, gracias- Dijo la reina Diana y todos los presentes tomaron algo para escribir.

-La decisión ha sido tomada, por mayoría de votos la ley no es aprobada- Comentó el vocero y todo el mundo aplaudió menos los 3 que habían votado a favor, sin embargo la reina al contar los votos notó que había 4 a favor de la pena de muerte, alguien más había votado a favor de esta ley pero no tenía idea de quién podría ser, esto le preocupó un poco pero con la mayoría ganada nada se podía hacer ahora, lo cual la tranquilizó para seguir con la junta consejal.

-Prosigamos entonces con el siguiente punto del consejo, nuestro comercio, tanto interno como externo e inter dimensional- Habló la Reina para dar seguimiento a la sesión.

Mientras en el salón se presidía la junta consejal, aquellos que vieron de acompañamiento y solo para el saludo formal se habían quedado en uno de los salones del castillo a manera de sala de espera, tenían de todas maneras comodidades para poder estar ahí sin aburrirse tanto, sirvientes atendían sus necesidades y cocineros preparaban lo que les pedían, tenían a su disposición una gran colección de libros de distintos temas para que pudiesen entretenerse en algo, aquellos que lo quisieran podían recibir un tour del castillo guiados por guardias reales.

En el salón se encontraban sobre todo aquellos que acompañaron a los concejales, varios de ellos sus hijos o algún otro familiar que vino con ellos, las hijas del barón Storm, Roxane y Amelia Storm, así como los hijos del varón Raven Hooves, Aurol Hooves y su hermana Clarissa Hooves, la hija de Gardenia, Leaf Spell por su parte había solicitado un recorrido por el castillo para poder buscar a su padre, a su tío y su hermano al no poder esperar más por verlos, el hijo del alcalde de pueblo granito, Travis Edge, se encontraba de igual manera leyendo un libro, igual la hija del almirante Wave, Storm Wave que estaba leyendo cartas náuticas de Costa de la Luna y aun ahí estaban los acompañantes de los regentes de la nación del frío, La princesa Snow Wing y su ahora guardia personal, Bjor.

-Entonces- Habló la princesa Snow Wing después de un rato de silencio incómodo –Al final si te convertiste en un guardia real por lo que veo- Dijo.

-Sí, lo conseguí, las pruebas fueron duras pero logré mi objetivo Snow, lo siento quiero decir…, princesa- Respondió Bjor corrigiéndose en el último minuto.

-¿Y tu familia?- Preguntó la princesa.

-Bien, todos están bien, en casa, atendiendo asuntos de la región- Respondió él de manera corta.

-Eso es bueno, entiendo que Alto Monte tiene el punto más elevados de nuestro reino ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella tratando de sacar más plática.

-Está en lo correcto majestad- Respondió Bjor y la princesa suspiró -¿Ocurre algo princesa?- Preguntó él al notar a Snow Wing incómoda.

-De hecho sí, deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres?- Lo que ella dijo confundió al pony de hielo –No me hables como lo hace todo el mundo lleno de cortesías y protocolo, lo detesto, llámame por mi nombre, como lo hacías cuando éramos un par de potros- Pidió ella con amabilidad.

-Yo… no puedo, eso fue de niños, las cosas son diferentes ahora, soy miembro de la guardia real, estoy a su servicio, solo eso- Respondió él lo que disgustó algo a la princesa pero en vez de reprocharlo ella se le acercó más con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué te pasó?, quiero que me regreses a mi amigo, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Brot?- Eso hizo que el pony la mirara fijamente –Anda, ¿Dónde está Bijo?- Ambos se miraron un momento y rieron un poco.

-Lo sigues haciendo- Respondió con más calma el pony.

-De pequeña no podía decir tu nombre así que te llamé infinidad de otros, eso te volvía loco y cuando lo pude decir, la verdad es que decidí no hacerlo, era divertido verte explotar jaja- Contestó ella entre risas.

-Es verdad, recuerdo bien eso, hasta yo me equivoqué en mi nombre, eso fue frustrante pero ahora es divertido- Comentó el pony y la volvió a mirar, tantos años que habían pasado y ella había cambiado muy poco.

-Entonces, ¿Sigues con tu protocolo, Boris?- Se burló una vez más y eso hizo reír al pony.

-Como comande su majestad, Snow Wing- la joven yegua sonrió al oír su nombre.

-Qué bueno que hayas vuelto Bjor, te extrañé- Confesó ella poniendo su casco en el hombro del pony.

-Y, y yo a ti Snow- Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y notaron lo mucho que habían cambiado a través de los años, Snow Wing notó aparte de la altura de Bjor que el entrenamiento le había dado una buena complexión física, la voz del pony de hielo era profunda y ese rostro ya definido. Por su parte Bjor no pudo ignorar el hecho de que la princesa era en verdad linda, su físico bien definido sobre todo su suave rostro y sus alas, esas alas que nadie podía ignorar puesto que era la única de su raza que las tenía, ambos se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada apenados al darse cuenta.

-Disculpe guardia- Habló una de las hijas del Barón Storm, Roxane la mayor de las dos, una yegua de pelaje blanco con crin roja carmesí y como todo el mundo ojos dorados, junto a ella su hermana menor Amelia, de pelaje verde claro, ojos dorados y crin castaña.

-A sus órdenes señorita Storm- Respondió el guardia que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra el príncipe Silver Shine de casualidad en el castillo?, por la junta consejal supuse que él estaría aquí- Habló ella y su pregunta llamó la atención de los demás ahí en la sala de espera.

-Lo siento señorita, el príncipe no se encuentra en el reino en este momento, la reina Diana no informó de algún arribo de su parte ni tampoco el príncipe avisó- Respondió el guardia a lo que la yegua arqueó una de sus cejas y se retiró.

-¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta Roxane?- preguntó Amelia intrigada.

-Solo quería saber hermana, se me hace interesante que siendo una junta de consejo que involucra a todo el reino crepuscular, nuestro príncipe no se encuentre presente, es decir, ¿Acaso hay algo que se lo impida?- Comentó Roxane lo que llamó la atención del hijo del alcalde de pueblo Granito que las escuchaba.

-Si me permiten- habló la pegaso Storm Wave –Escuché de mi padre que el príncipe Silver se encuentra aún en la tierra de Equestria- Comentó ella.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nuestro príncipe prefiere estar en esa tierra que con su pueblo natal? ¿Acaso no le importan los asuntos de su reino de origen?- Comentó Roxane poniendo en duda a Silver ante los demás.

-Bueno, según sabemos ahora el príncipe fue criado toda su vida en ese lugar y la experiencia que tuvo con la antigua reina no ayudó mucho a que fuera una buena primera impresión, debe ser alguna especie de trauma emocional la razón por la que no pasa tiempo en este lugar- Comentó desde su asiento Travis Edge sin despegar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ah sí, ese incidente mientras nosotros aún éramos jóvenes- Comentó Roxane.

-Yo ni siquiera había nacido- Mencionó Amelia.

-¿Pero por qué tanta cuestión sobre el príncipe Silver Shine?, si me permite preguntar señorita Roxane- Cuestionó la pegaso.

-Solo es algo que se me ocurre, algo que he oído a mi padre mencionar- Comentó ella con un tono que interesó a todos los demás.

-¿Y ese sería?- Preguntó ahora el hijo de los Hooves, Aurol.

-Piénsenlo, el príncipe no está aquí, pero si él lo desea puede regresar en cualquier momento y reclamar el trono y con las leyes impuestas desde la antigüedad no habría nada que la reina pudiese hacer más que obedecer y darle el trono- Explicó ella.

-No veo el punto- Comentó Clarissa Hooves.

-Que si el llegara a hacerlo, entonces necesitaría de una reina- Todos entendieron bien a lo que la pony se refería.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero creo que sería muy difícil de hacer dado que el príncipe nunca se encuentra aquí, aunque es una muy buena posibilidad- Habló Storm mostrando interés.

-Lo sé sobre todo por el baile del carnaval del tiempo acercándose, aquella vez ¿no recuerdan que el príncipe estuvo presente?- Preguntó de nuevo Roxane.

-Eso fue hace 3 años, pero cierto, las tradiciones del reino implicaban que el príncipe heredero debía de realizar un baile con las doncellas del reino a manera de presentación para un futuro evento donde se pudiese realizar un cortejo real- Comentó Amelia apoyando a su hermana.

Todos empezaron a hablar sobre el tema en cuestión formando sus propias opiniones acerca de aquella posibilidad de ascenso al trono por un rato a excepción de la princesa Snow Wing y Bjor que se mantenían al margen de la situación con muy poco interés por los asuntos de los que ellos hablaban.

EQUESTRIA

Mientras en la tierra de Ankalia se daba cita la reunión consejal, en Equestria, más específico en Canterlot se daba una reunión parecida pero llena de más tensión diplomática.

-Princesa Celestia, debe entender que mis peticiones son por la seguridad y mi entendible preocupación por mi pueblo, cada día la corrupción y la delincuencia crece, la incertidumbre se apodera de nosotros, los criminales en las calles portan armas de fuego mientras nuestros guardias deben enfrentarse a ellos aun con arcos y flechas, estamos en desventaja- Hablaba un griffo de pelaje negro y rostro gris, vestía con una elegante coraza y una magnífica capa de color rojo, sobre su cabeza una corona de oro que lo acreditaba como el rey de los griffos.

-Entiendo bien la situación de su pueblo Rey Grainfor, es por eso que le ofrezco la ayuda de Equestria, solo dígalo y un escuadrón de guardias especializados en el combate de armas de fuego será enviado para ayudarles en su situación- Respondió la princesa Celestia con calma, sabía de las intenciones del rey de los griffos respecto a las armas.

-No queremos guardias Equestres, ya se lo he dicho, planeamos resolver estos problemas nosotros, pero la ayuda que queremos que nos brinden es que a nuestras fuerzas se les proporcione del equipo adecuado para manejar esta situación como es debido, requerimos de armas de fuego, estamos dispuestos incluso a pagar el precio que nos marquen majestad- Replicó el rey, su constante rechazo de apoyo de tropas y su insistencia por obtener armas de fuego dejaba un poco claro lo que pretendía en realidad.

-En tal caso me temo que no puedo darle la ayuda que requiere, los acuerdos que firmamos con nuestros iguales del reino crepuscular dejan en claro la limitación de la pólvora negra y el uso de las armas de fuego, no otra raza las tiene puesto que según recordará, una facción de su ejército se propuso atacar a sus vecinos, resultando en una guerra civil que casi terminó con su reino- El rey hizo una mueca ante tal comentario, en efecto, tal acción los había dejado fuera no solo de los tratos comerciales de armas sino también del senado de Equestria –Si tiene alguna objeción o alguna sugerencia o gusta negociar de otra manera le invito entonces a presentarse con la reina Dianalicia Starshine- Agregó a su respuesta la princesa del sol que notó como el rey hacía fuerza al cerrar su pico, obviamente molesto.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, nosotros no retiramos, princesa- Dijo él haciendo una reverencia forzada y con tono indiferente, los guardias los condujeron hasta su carruaje que ya le esperaba –Malditos Equestres, pronto se arrepentirán de esto- Murmuró mientras su carruaje se alejaba de regreso a su reino.

-¿Terminó la reunión con el rey de los griffos hermana?- Preguntó la princesa Luna entrando al salón del trono donde estaba su hermana, ella se había retirado para atender de emergencia a su hija que había tenido otra crisis.

-Sí, pero como siempre es un dolor de cabeza el tratar los mismos asuntos una y otra vez- Respondió ella tomando una aspirina –Esto de verdad me preocupa Luna, el reino de los griffos exige cada vez más la pólvora negra y las armas de fuego, desearía que esas cosas jamás se hubieran creado- Mencionó bajando de su trono -¿Cómo esta Star Night?- Preguntó.

-Esta descansando- Respondió Luna con tristeza.

-Encontraremos una manera Luna, te lo prometo- Le dijo Celestia tomando su casco para darle confort, desde que Star Night presentó los signos de estar perdiendo la magia en su cuerpo y volviéndose agua de nueva cuenta, ambas habían estado buscando alguna solución pero la salud de la princesa empeoraba cada día más.

-¡Su majestad!- Entró un guardia con toda prisa y muy alterado.

-¿Qué ocurre soldado?- preguntó Celestia sorprendida al ver al guardia sí.

-Hay… hay algo que deben ver majestades, es ver para creer, por favor, síganme- Respondió el guardia mientras recobraba el aire, ambas princesas asintieron y siguieron al guardia preocupadas.

ESCUELA DE CANTERLOT

-Y esa es la historia de cómo los Wonderbolts fueron fundados- Explicaba una profesora dentro de un aula donde varios ponys de la alta clase de Canterlot tomaban notas, entre ellos, la hija de Celestia, en lugar de ser educada en el palacio por instructores particulares, la princesa Krysandra había optado por estudiar junto a otros ponys, quería estar más presente en una vida "normal", al menos lo que ella consideraba normal.

La princesa tomaba apuntes tranquilamente mientras leía la página del libro que la maestra acababa de explicar, fue entonces que de pronto y sin razón aparente ella soltó el lápiz que tenía con su magia y se quedó inmóvil durante unos momentos.

-¿Krysandra qué ocurre?- Le preguntó una de sus compañeras al notar la parálisis de la princesa.

-Ya… vienen…- Respondió ella como en transe y su voz se oía algo distorsionada.

-Princesa, ¿Algo qué comentar para la clase?- Preguntó la profesora de historia al escuchar a la princesa hablar -¿Señorita Krysandra? ¿Le ocurre algo?- Preguntó de nuevo la profesora al notar que la princesa no le hacía caso.

-Profesora, necesito salir un momento, no me siento bien la verdad, ¿Me permite?- Preguntó ella de pronto, la profesora asintió y Krysandra salió de inmediato dejando a sus compañeros confundidos -¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?, es en el castillo, algo se acerca al castillo- Se dijo a sí misma y emprendió el vuelo de regreso al castillo de Canterlot.

CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Se preguntó la princesa Star Night despertando, con dificultad se acomodó en su cama que se sentí aun poco mojada, esto le alarmó, de nuevo su cuerpo perdía consistencia pero se concentró en el sonido que escuchaba, una especie de batir de alas es lo que la había despertado, no eran alas de pegaso o de pájaro, sonaban más como una especie de zumbido -¿Insectos?, de ese tamaño no es posible… No… ¿Será posible?- Se dijo a sí misma y se asomó por el balcón de su habitación.

-Es verdad, regresaron- Comentó Celestia al observar el gran enjambre negro que se acercaba, Changelings, después de años, habían vuelto al fin.

Empezaron a aterrizar en los límites del castillo vestidos con armaduras entre verdes y azules, machos y hembras por igual, de inmediato los guardias de Canterlot tomaron formación defensiva ante lo que creían era un ataque enemigo, ambas princesas no tardaron en llegar al sitio, manteniendo precaución en todo momento.

-Entonces, si son Changelings- Murmuró Luna –Después de todos estos años, ¿Acaso sabrán que…?- Celestia le dirigió una dura mirada a su hermana.

-No lo sé, y no lo menciones, si no lo saben entonces sería un verdadero problema- Comentó ella por lo bajo manteniendo una mirada severa que asustó a su hermana menor quien solo asintió aunque algo molesta por la forma de actuar de Celestia hacia ella.

Los Changelings entonces formaron dos filas a los lados creando un camino directo y se postraron ante una nueva figura que aterrizaba al principio, Celestia y Luna se quedaron sin habla, aquella que caminaba hacia ellas era casi tan alta como ambas, de color oscuro, con crin verde al igual que su cola, ojos de un color azul y el rostro, ese rostro era la viva imagen de la fallecida Reina Chrysalis.

-Saludos, princesa Celestia, princesa Luna- Habló esta nueva Changeling con amabilidad e hizo reverencia ante ambas –Es un honor conocerlas al fin, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Chrysalda, reina de los Changelings- Habló dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, tanto Luna como Celestia estaban atónitas ante tal hecho, tanto que tardaron un poco en reaccionar y saludar de igual manera.

-Nosotras, nos disculpamos un poco por nuestra reacción es solo que esto es algo muy repentino e inesperado, no teníamos idea de que…- Hablaba Celestia pero la reina Changeling interrumpió.

-Es comprensible su reacción, los Changelings nos hemos aislado mucho tiempo del mundo exterior, desde la trágica muerte de nuestra reina, mi madre, hace tanto tiempo, de verdad nos tomó mucho tiempo reestablecer el orden- Las palabras de la changeling estremecieron sin duda a ambas, sobre todo a Celestia.

-¿Madre?, es decir que eres…- Tartamudeó Celestia.

-Así es, la hija de la reina Chrysalis, heredera de su trono, a su servicio, majestades- Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y ordenándole a sus súbditos hacer lo mismo, esta confirmación causó que la presión de Celestia se fuera a los suelos y comenzara a temblar.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de su sorpresiva visita a Canterlot?, majestad- Preguntó Luna para distraer la atención de todos pues ella notó a Celestia nada bien, ella se hizo cargo de las cosas mientras la princesa del sol era guiada por un guardia a la enfermería con excusa de atender otro asunto pendiente pero con la promesa de volver enseguida.

-Solo he de solicitar una audiencia, eso es todo, queremos integrarnos dentro del consejo que ustedes tienen, es hora de que los Changelings salgan de las sombras y hagan remuneración por sus hechos pasados, tenemos la intención de volvernos más fuertes creando alianzas no solo para nuestro beneficio sino para la mutua cooperación y crecimiento con los demás reinos, pido por tanto tomen en cuenta mi humilde petición, y me concedan una audiencia con los demás representantes para poder exponer de manera más clara mis puntos y asegurarles que el reino de los Changelings no representa más una amenaza sino una oportunidad- Comentó ella a la princesa Luna, ella escuchaba todo y parecía ser sincera pero había algo que le daba mala espina a la princesa de la noche.

-Como representante del consejo de Equestria yo apruebo su petición, tomará un tiempo el poder programar la reunión y llamar a todos los demás representantes, si usted lo desea podemos llamar a alguien del reino crepuscular, ya que de hecho es parte ahora de nuestro nuevo protocolo- Comentó la princesa Luna sin más opción pues por las reformas hechas a las leyes de Equestria debía atender dicha solicitud de la reina de los Changelings.

-Estoy honrada por su respuesta, gracias por no hacer de mi viaja aquí en vano princesa Luna- Ella hizo reverencia ante la nueva reina de los Changelings la cual correspondió al gesto cortés de la princesa de la noche antes de retirarse.

Los Changelings se formaron y alzaron el vuelo en un batir de alas tras su reina dejando un zumbido que puso nerviosos a más de uno, Luna los observó hasta perder de vista al gran enjambre entre las nubes y regresó al castillo para ir en busca de su hermana y revisar su estado, este suceso había sido algo un poco fuerte para la monarca del sol.

-Saben que hacer- Comentó la reina de los Changelings mientras volaba junto a sus guardias.

-A sus órdenes mi reina- Asintió uno de sus guardias y ordenó a un grupo de varios Changelings que lo siguiesen de nuevo a tierra a una parte donde nadie pudiese verlos.

-Saben su misión, regresen a la ciudad enseguida y cumplan su objetivo- Comentó este guardia y entregó a cada guardia que iba con él una pequeña caja dentro de la cual había poco más de una docena de capullos como huevos totalmente circulares y pequeños de color verde –El resto de ustedes viene conmigo a Ponyville, debemos mezclarnos, elijan bien sus objetivos y aquellos que ya tienen un blanco asignado no los pierdan de vista, recuerden, no sustituyan a nadie conocido o podrían levantar sospechas- Este Changeling llevó a los siguientes al poblado, ¿Qué plan estarán maquinando ahora?

-Parece que todo esté yendo como debe y… ¿Uh?- La Changelings sintió una presencia acercarse de pronto y sonrió, ordenó a sus tropas ocultarse en las nubes cercanas mientras ella hacía lo mismo, fue en ese momento cuando por ese lugar pasó la hija de Celestia, la princesa Krysandra, quien por un momento se detuvo en el lugar, miró hacia todos lados sintiendo como si alguien la observase pero al final continuó su recorrido hacia Canterlot –Vaya, vaya, empezaba a dudar de que sintiera nuestra presencia después de tantos años con sus habilidades suprimidas, pero veo que no es así, perfecto, necesito que la mantengan vigilada también, hay planes especiales para ella- Mencionó la reina Changeling y dos de sus súbditos se volvieron palomas para regresar y seguir a la princesa –Te veré pronto, pequeña hermana- Chrysalda dio una sonrisa poco amigable y se marchó en el resto de la colmena habiendo dejado ya a otra parte de ellos en las ciudades cercanas al castillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Celestia?- Preguntó Luna llegando a la sala donde atendían a su hermana.

-Sí, ya me encuentro un poco mejor, gracias por hacerte cargo de la situación Luna- Respondió Celestia que aún tenía su casco en la frente.

-Por favor, denos un momento- Mencionó Luna y el doctor junto con las enfermeras se retiraron para darle privacidad a las gobernantes de Equestria.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- Dijo Celestia mostrándose muy preocupada –Se suponía que Chrysalis había tenido solo una… una, ¿Cómo pude errar de esa manera?- Se preguntaba Celestia con mucho pesar por la forma en que decía esas palabras.

-Hermana, tranquila, tendrás una recaída, escucha, no sé por qué está pasando todo esto ahora mismo, pero al menos ya tenemos una idea de por qué los Changelings habían desaparecido por tanto tiempo- Comentó Luna de una manera calmada –Esta, reina Chrysalda ha solicitado una audiencia con los representantes de Equestria para unirse a nuestro consejo, puede que tal vez y solo tal vez sus intenciones sean verdaderas- Dijo ella y explicó a la princesa del solo lo ocurrido en ese asunto, hubieran seguido discutiendo el asunto pero alguien llegó a interrumpirlas.

-Madre, tía, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Llegó preguntando la princesa Krysandra.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que debes estar en la escuela- Comentó Celestia aun tratando de comprender la situación por la que estaban pasando.

-Y ahí estaba madre, pero luego algo extraño ocurrió, no sé con exactitud cómo explicarlo, fue raro, en clase sentí como si algo se estuviese acercando hacia acá y sentí la necesidad de venir, no puedo explicarlo la verdad- Al decir eso ambas princesas se miraron una a la otra, Celestia se veía muy nerviosa -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Preguntó la princesa ella de nuevo.

-No es algo de lo que te debas preocupar sobrina, tu madre tuvo una pequeña impresión, eso es todo, te pido que regreses a tus clases- Comentó Luna pero Krysandra dudaba de lo que le decían.

-Pero…- Intentó replicar.

-Hija por favor, haz lo que te pedimos, te prometo explicarte todo luego, pero por ahora creo que necesito un descanso, de verdad no me siento bien- Krysandra quería una respuesta pero al ver a su madre se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese no era el mejor momento para exigir respuestas a sus dudas, tampoco quería empeorar el malestar de su madre.

-Sí madre, siento lo que hice- Se disculpó la Alicornio y salió de la habitación –Algo no está bien aquí- Se dijo a sí misma.

-Changelings- Comentó una voz que exaltó a la hija de Celestia.

-¿Quién…? Star Night, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?, deberías estar descansando- Dijo la princesa al ver a su prima fuera de la cama y con obvios problemas para mantenerse en sus cascos –Un momento ¿Changelings?- Preguntó Krysandra.

-Sí, han vuelto, después de todos estos años, y despreocúpate por mí, estaré bien- Mencionó la hija de la princesa de la noche pero al dar un paso se tambaleó y casi cae, por suerte su prima la sostuvo.

-No, no lo estás, ven, te llevaré a tu habitación antes de que mi madre o mi tía se den cuenta de que no te encuentras ahí- Respondió Krysandra apoyando a su prima, la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en su cama y la tapó con las sábanas, luego tomó una silla con su magia y se sentó al lado de la cama de la princesa –Creí que los Changelings estaban extintos- Dijo ella.

-Yo igual y por la expresión de nuestras madres creo que ellas también pensaban lo mismo- Respondió Star Night acomodándose bajo las sábanas.

-¿Por qué crees que hayan regresado Star?- Preguntó Krysandra.

-No lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada malo- Respondió con un suspiro Star Night, ambas primas estaban consternadas por la situación.

-Celestia, ¿Crees que Krysandra vino porque…?- Preguntaba Luna consternada.

-No quiero creerlo… pero es posible…- Respondió Celestia con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hermana?- Le cuestionó de nueva cuenta Luna.

-No tengo la menor idea Luna…- Respondió Celestia.

REINO CREPUSCULAR

En la sala de espera los jóvenes hijos de los representantes seguían hablando sobre la política del reino y sobre todo el tema del príncipe Silver Shine heredero al trono, a pesar de que la Reina Diana era soberana por mandato del mismo Silver Shine, con solo presentarse en el reino, Silver se volvía la autoridad máxima de manera automática y eso todos los sabían, la hija mayor del representante Francis Storm había puesto el tema sobre la mesa y más interesante había hecho notar que aquella yegua que fuese su pareja tendría el trono casi asegurado, por su parte la princesa Snow Wing y su guardia personal no se metieron en la discusión, solo escucharon hasta que la princesa estuvo harta de tanto parloteo de parte de las demás ponys y pidió a Bjor que la acompañara en un paseo por el castillo para poder despejar su mente de tantas cosas que esos ponys estaban diciendo de otros, ella conocía al príncipe Silver, se podía decir que eran amigos más nunca había hablado tanto con él.

-No puedo creer en verdad que hablen de esa manera sobre las cuestiones de su reino, no hay duda de por qué están en crisis todo el tiempo en este lugar- Comentaba Snow Wing mientras caminaba junto a Bjor.

-Es su reino y son sus problemas, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer Snow- Respondió Bjor sin interés en el tema.

-Lo sé, pero la reina es una buena amiga de mi mamá y además la princesa Twilight es una gran pony, ¿la haz conocido?- Preguntó ella.

-No he tenido el placer, de hecho esta es la primera vez que veo a la reina Diana en persona, no he estado en el castillo las veces que ha ido a la nación del frío, y jamás he ido a Equestria, ni pienso ir, nuestra gente no puede pasar mucho tiempo ahí sin peligro de derretirse, a menos que sea en el llamado imperio de cristal, por lo que sé de ese lugar está rodeado de una tundra- Respondió Bjor a lo que la princesa asintió, era verdad lo que él decía.

Ambos iban platicando cuando Bjor chocó por accidente con un guardia del castillo.

-Ou, perdón por el golpe compañero- Dijo con amabilidad un pony joven unicornio que vestía la armadura del castillo.

-No importa, ¿Dónde están sus modales soldado?, ¿No le enseñaron a mostrar respetos frente a la realeza?- Preguntó él levantándose y dejando al unicornio confundido.

-Déjalo Bjor, no es necesario- Comentó la princesa pero el pony ya la estaba observando.

-Oh cielos, lo lamento de verdad, perdone mi imprudencia majestad, no estaba poniendo mucha atención- Se disculpó el pony e hizo reverencia ante la princesa de la nación del frío.

-No tenga cuidado soldado, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó ella.

-Bueno mi nombre es…-

-¡BRIDGE!- Gritó alguien con fuerza.

-Sip, ese es- Comentó el pony con una sonrisa.

-He esperado por ti soldado- Sonó la voz del supremo comandante Darío Moon -¿Qué te ha retrasado? Hace más de 10 minutos que te espero en mi cuartel ¿Tienes alguna explicación?, y si es así será mejor que sea una buena o estarás limpiando letrinas por los siguientes 6 meses- Amenazó con un tono severo, estaba en un lado del pasillo que no le permitía ver a la princesa de la nación del frío.

-Lo siento señor, ya me dirigía hacia allá pero tuve un pequeño accidente con el soldado y la princesa- Respondió él dejando en duda al comandante.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él y volteó a la orilla para ver por fin a la princesa Snow y su guardaespaldas –Oh, princesa, mis más sinceras disculpas, no era mi intención el pasarla por alto, le suplico me perdone por favor- Se disculpó el comandante sintiendo un poco de pena por el tono de voz que había utilizado antes.

-No hay cuidado comandante- Respondió ella y junto a Bjor se alejó un poco del lugar.

-En fin, muchacho, tenemos que hablar de inmediato así que ven conmigo que ya deberías haber recibido los detalles de lo que quiero hablar contigo- Le ordenó el comandante a lo que Bridge solo dio un saludo militar y siguió a su superior.

-Eso fue inusual- Comentó Snow Wing y sintió curiosidad.

-Cierto, pero no debemos de inmiscuirnos en asuntos que no son de nuestro reino, sobre todo en asuntos oficiales o militares, así que mejor regresemos a la sala de espera o podríamos tener pro… ¿¡SNOW!?- Dijo el pony de hielo al notar a la princesa ir en dirección hacia donde se fueron el comandante y Bridge –¿En el nombre de los dioses qué haces?- Preguntó él molesto.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre, para que el comandante llamara a un pony en específico quiere decir que algo interesante está pasando por aquí- Dijo ella pero antes de que siguiera avanzando Bjor le tapó el paso.

-No puedes, lo siento pero es mi deber cuidarte y eso quiere decir que te detenga en el caso de que alguna de tus acciones te pueda poner en peligro, así que puedes intentar lo que quieras que yo no me voy a…- El pony había cerrado los ojos y negado con la cabeza ante la acción de la princesa pero cuando los abrió de nuevo vio que ella ya no estaba, miró a todos lados confundido sin saber lo que había pasado hasta que escuchó un par de campanadas leves, era el sonido que hacían las alas de la princesa al batirse en el aire.

-Entonces ven conmigo, mi guardaespaldas debe ir a dónde yo vaya, ¿no es así?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de Bjor, era la primera vez que veía a Snow Wing usar sus alas para volar, le había mostrado como se veían al estar extendidas pero nunca había volado cerca de él, lo cual tenía sentido, en la nación del frío, después de aquel atentado que sufrió, su padre le había prohibido volar para no ser blanco de sus enemigos –Si tu vienes entonces no habrás roto ninguna de las órdenes de mi padre, así que no habrá ningún problema, andando Bjor- Agregó ella con una sonrisa tierna que derritió un poco al guardia, ella voló y él la siguió con mucho cuidado hasta la oficina del comandante de las fuerzas crepusculares.

PONYVILLE

En el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville…

-Y es así como invocaremos el hechizo de transmutación para convertir una manzana en naranja- Explicaba la princesa Twilight a su grupo en clase dentro de la escuela, ella se encargaba de la materia de hechizos básicos nivel 3, y la de hechizos y conjuros de nivel 1 para los de nuevo ingreso, fuera de ello fungía como rectora de su escuela –Muy bien, ahora quiero que ustedes lo intenten, concéntrense y recuerden usar alguna emoción para alimentar su magia pero de manera moderada, una emoción muy fuerte podría causar un resultado inesperado, se los digo por experiencia propia, así que mucho cuidado y por favor…- La puerta de su salón se escuchó tocar y ella volteó para luego abrir con su magia y dejar pasar a Spike que había reconocido a través del cristal –Un momento-

-Twilight, lamento interrumpir tu clase pero hay algo que debo comentarte, es importante- Mencionó el dragón serio, Twilight asintió, dio instrucciones a sus alumnos y salió a hablar con el dragón.

-¿Qué pasa Spike?, estaba en medio de mi clase, al terminar esto debo ir a la junta del reino crepuscular, es la primera vez que estaremos presentes- Comentó ella algo disgustada por la interrupción de su horario.

-lo siento Twi, no te molestaría si no fuese algo importante, verás las princesas mandaron un mensaje, de suma importancia, planeaba dártelo después pero inmediatamente recibí otro que me decía que leyera el anterior y lo mostrara a ti- Dijo el dragón dejando a Twilight confundida, Spike le entregó el pergamino y ella lo leyó, sus ojos se abrían mientras lo leía y al terminar puso su casco en la boca.

-Volvieron… después de todo este tiempo, ¿y quieren unirse al consejo?, algo anda mal aquí, es demasiado tiempo de su ausencia, tengo que ir a Canterlot entonces, no tengo opción- Comentó ella cerrando el mensaje y con notable preocupación en el rostro.

-¿por qué habrán regresado después de tanto tiempo?- Preguntó el dragón.

-No lo sé… pero…-

-Spike querido- Ambos miraron hacia Apple Bloom que venía, ella sonrió y abrazó a Spike que la recibió con brazos abiertos.

-Hey linda, ¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó el dragón dándole un beso.

-Spike, aquí no por favor- Respondió ella apenada y entre risas –Sigo trabajando, dime, ¿Qué te trae a ti a la escuela querido?- Le preguntó ahora ella.

-Oh nada importante la verdad, solo lo de costumbre, dejarle a Twilight un mensaje que le mandó la princesa Celestia, ya sabes, lo de siempre- Contestó el un poco nervioso pero ella lo dejó pasar.

-Oh, okey, por cierto, quiero aprovechar que estas aquí para preguntarte, ¿Quieres que mande la invitación, ya sabes, a Rarity y su familia?- La pregunta tornó el ambiente un poco serio, Spike se quedó callado unos momentos, un silencio que nadie interrumpió, sabía que invitar a Rarity significaba también invitar a Sweetie Belle, la pony que le rompió el corazón, pero eso había sido hace años, Spike se sentía listo para dejar eso atrás.

-Dámela, yo la envío- Dijo el dragón algo inexpresivo y extendió su garra para recibir la invitación de cascos de Apple Bloom, él la miró un momento, se despidió y salió de la escuela hacia el castillo pero de paso fue a la oficina de correos, al llegar su turno dudó un momento, recordó los años de antaño y como había pasado grandes y felices momentos al lado de Sweetie Belle, siempre creyó que ellos estarían juntos siempre, pero el cruel destino se encargó de mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba y cómo las cosas pueden doler más de lo que uno espera –Sweetie…- Mencionó él con nostalgia pero sacudió su cabeza y entregó el sobre de la invitación a Derpy para que lo enviara en correo exppress –Esta hecho- Se dijo a sí mismo el dragón y se retiró.

REINO CREPUSCULAR

-¿Qué quiere que haga qué?- Preguntó el pony de pelaje gris, el mismo que chocó por accidente con el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Snow Wing, Bridge, un joven soldado muy talentoso, el guardia real estaba muy sorprendido al parecer por lo que le habían dicho el comandante que tenía que hacer.

-Entiendo tu sorpresa, la verdad era de esperarse esa reacción de tu parte, estoy consciente de lo peligroso que es esta tarea que te estoy pidiendo, de hecho debo discutirlo con la reina una vez más después de esta reunión Bridge, pero te aseguro que esto es una misión de suma importancia para el reino, el destino de todos sus habitantes podría depender de esto, soldado, ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar esta peligrosa tarea aun sabiendo de sus riesgos?- Le preguntó el comandante al joven unicornio que aún no podía creer la misión que le estaban asignando.

-infiltrarme en territorio enemigo para recabar información, cosa que puede terminar matándome en muchas maneras distintas, tantas que de hecho no las puedo contar en lo absoluto, bien, yo acepto señor, iré al territorio de las bestias- Respondió él con firmeza.

-Eres un valiente soldado Bridge, pero descuida, no tienes que hacer esto solo- Comentó el comandante haciendo que el unicornio diera un suspiro de alivio al saber que no tendría que hacer esto por propia su cuenta.

-Oh que bien, ¿De cuántos batallones estamos ablando entonces señor?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Uno- Respondió con simpleza el comandante.

-Excelente, con un batallón las posibilidades son más altas para poder…-

-No soldado- Interrumpió el comandante –No un batallón, solo un acompañante- El comentario puso pálido al pony que ahora estaba seguro de que eso era una misión suicida.

-Con todo respeto señor, ¡¿Acaso perdió usted el juicio?! La misión es de por sí ya difícil con un escuadrón pero ¿ahora piensa que solo dos ponys podrán lograrlo?- Preguntó él estando alterado.

-Soldado, tranquilo, para esta misión no se necesita de la fuerza, se requiere de una gran estrategia, mucho sigilo y sobre todo cooperación entre tú y tu acompañante- Le respondió con firmeza el comandante Darío, Bridge seguía inseguro pero pensó bien las cosas, si las vidas de todos dependían del éxito o fracaso de esta misión entonces no podía echarse para atrás, después de todo él era un soldado y tenía que cumplir con su deber.

-Bueno, ¿Quién será mi compañero de viaje entonces?- Preguntó Bridge.

-Te introduciré en un par de días, primero debo terminar de arreglar un par de cosas más antes de poder enviarlos a ambos a esta misión, eso sería todo soldado, puedes retirarte- Bridge dio un saludo militar y salió de la oficina del comandante, el pony estaba muy pensativo en sobre quién sería su acompañante, de pronto se sintió observado, volteó hacia sus alrededores pero no sintió nada cerca de él más que una leve brisa fría que según él, provenía desde alguna ventana cercana, sin saber que al doblar a la esquina contraria de donde se dirigía había un par de ponys que lo observaron.

-Cielos… ¿Oíste todo Bjor?- Mencionó la princesa Snow Wing asomando la cabeza por la esquina del pasillo.

-Sí, pero es algo en lo que no debemos meternos para nada Snow Wing, ya es bastante malo que hayamos espiado asuntos del reino crepuscular, pudimos habernos metido en problemas si nos descubrían, o peor, pudimos haber causado un conflicto internacional- Respondió Bjor mirando hacia todos lados procurando que nadie estuviese cerca para escucharlos hablar.

-Exageras Bjor, además creo que deberíamos buscar la manera de ayudar- Dijo la princesa muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Qué?, ¿El hielo se te subió a la cabeza Snow?, lo que debemos hacer es olvidar este asunto y regresar a la sala de espera, estoy seguro que la junta está por tomar su primer receso y tus padres de seguro irán a buscarte ahí- Explicó el pony tratando de convencer a la princesa de regresar al salón donde los demás estaban.

-Ash, te recuerdo más divertido, además el hecho de que seas mi guarda espaldas y que seas lindo, no te da el derecho de decirme cosas así- Respondió molesta la pegaso de hielo.

-Pues lo siento pero tu seguridad es primero y… ¿Acaso me llamaste lindo?- Preguntó Bjor al darse cuenta de lo que la princesa le dijo.

-Sí, pero no fue un cumplido, hmm- Agregó aún molesta más Bjor tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ambos entonces regresaron a la sala de espera donde seguían varios de los hijos de los representantes.

SALA DEL CONSEJO

-Y entonces, por mayoría de votos, se destinará más recurso a la infraestructura de las villas que requieran de construcción, así como a las escuelas y sus programas- Comentó la Reina Diana para luego recibir aplausos aunque no todos estaban conformes con esas decisiones que se tomaban en consejo, después de varias horas de juntas y propuestas, rechazos y discusiones en las que se tuvo que llamar al orden un par de veces, la junta dio por terminado el primer día de las sesiones y ahora todos los asistentes se presentaban en el salón comedor para una cena.

-Creo que a pesar de todo la junta cumple con los objetivos que se quieren- Comentó la representante de Dunnahoof en una conversación con la reina y la representante de pueblo verde.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hemos logrado buenos avances en la diplomacia gracias a estas reuniones, mis felicitaciones majestad- Dijo Gladenia Spell mientras probaba un poco de comida de la bandeja de bocadillos que los sirvientes pasaban.

-Gracias por sus comentarios, he tratado de llevar a nuestra tierra por una vía más democrática, tomando bases de la tierra de Equestria y sus semejantes- Respondió la reina bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Cierto, ahora con los representantes de la tierra de Equestria en nuestro consejo las cosas podrán llevar un avance mayor sin duda- Comentó Glardenia y siguieron hablando por un rato entre ellas.

-No puedo creer que la pena de muerte siga siendo rechazada de esta manera- Comentó el representante Francis Storm molesto aún.

-No puede hacerse nada, el consejo lo decidió- Mencionó Raven Hoof de Amalia que conversaba con él.

-Caballeros, un gusto poder saludarlos- A ellos se les acercó el representante de la tierra de Equestria que venía en lugar de las princesas, Maxius Everstone, el primer ministro de Canterlot.

-Primer ministro- Saludaron ambos con un poco de desprecio, ambos ponys no toleraban mucho a los Equestres pues creían que la influencia pacífica de esa tierra había contaminado las tradiciones del reino.

-Debo decir, entiendo el punto que ustedes marcan sobre la pena de muerte, un poco extremista pero les aseguro que yo la considero un método a veces necesario para imponer el orden- Las palabras del ministro llamaron de inmediato la atención de los dos ponys que se quedaron algo confundidos al escucharlo.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó Raven Hoof.

-Me refiero a que entiendo muy bien su punto de vista y si me harían el honor, hay algo que quisiera comentarles, algo que haría un gran bien a su tierra y claro a ustedes y su familia por igual además de sus intereses mis señores- El primer ministro los había ya enganchado así que los dos representantes de Ankalia menor y Amalia acordaron una cita futura con el ministro para escuchar lo que el pony de Equestria tuviera que decirles.

-Entonces, escuché que ha aceptado participar en nuestros próximos juegos- Comentó la princesa Cadence acercándose a la reina Diana.

-Oh, Majestad, am, sí es verdad, creo que será una buena manera de fortalecer más las relación entre nuestros mundos, aunque debo aclarar que solo participaremos en eventos deportivos y físicos- Contestó ella de manera amable pero sintiendo la tensión de parte de la princesa del amor.

-Entiendo, bueno, estoy muy ansiosa de ver lo que sus participantes podrán hacer en los eventos, apuesto a que será muy educativo e interesante de observar, estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo- Respondió Cadence para luego beber un poco de ponche –oh claro, debo hacerle entrega oficial del programa y reglamentos, es lo básico que sus participantes deben conocer para los juegos interescolares, aquí tiene- Mencionó ella dando el libro a la monarca del crepúsculo.

-Muy amable de su parte majestad, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera preguntar por el estado de mi primo el príncipe- Comentó ella para saber sobre Silver Shine.

-OH sí, Silver Shine lo hace de una manera excelente en la escuela, pero no se le ocurra pensar que uno de mis mejores participantes se unirá a su equipo, después de todo, su familia lo apoya en Equestria- Lo último dicho sonó más como un desafío y la reina pudo darse cuenta de esto –Muy bien, ya no le molesto más, y espero verla entonces en los juegos majestad, la esperaremos con muchas ansias- Agregó Cadence para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

-Sí, yo igual- Se dijo a sí misma la reina Diana y dio un suspiro, por lo visto el rencor de la princesa del amor hacia esa tierra seguía vigente aun hoy en día, no podía culparla claro, después de todo su madre había asesinado al esposo de Cadence, lo cual le hacía sentir responsable a la reina, todavía pensaba que si hubiese permitido que asesinaran a su madre hace tantos años, pudo haber evitado toda aquella catástrofe ocurrida, ella no siguió pensando más en eso, tomó un trago de su copa y siguió rondando el lugar para hablar con los demás representantes de las provincias y naciones.

-Madre- Habló una de las ponys, leaf, la hija de Gardenia que venía acompañada de dos ponys, su padre y su hermano.

-Oh vaya, sí que desapareciste por un rato hija, ¿Todo bien verdad?- Comentó ella y observó a los ponys, se dirigió hacia ellos –Y ustedes dos, deberían visitarme más seguido- Mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola madre- Respondió Brave Hoof y abrazó a la pony que correspondió.

-Es bueno verte hijo, mira lo alto que estas, te dejo de ver por un mes y ya casi me sobrepasas mi guerrero- Mencionó ella y fue hacia el capitán –Contigo quiero hablar sobre, esa misión a la que lo llevaste- Dijo con un tono algo serio.

-Oh, te enteraste jeje…- Contestó Strong Hoof nervioso y tragando saliva.

-¿Tu qué crees?, escucha sé que es el trabajo de un soldado pero ¿de verdad es necesario que Brave tome esos riesgos?- Dijo ella preocupada.

-Escucha querida, sé cómo te sientes pero así es esto, me asignaron a esta tarea y como mi teniente, Brave tenía que acompañarme, es cuestión de protocolo- Respondió el pony explicando la situación.

-Lo sé pero, no puedes, no sé, asignarle algo más, ¿seguro?, algo en el castillo quizás- Comentó ella.

-Madre por favor, papá tiene razón, es parte de mis deberes en la armada, debo atender a mis responsabilidades como las de cualquier otro soldado, por la seguridad de todos y por el reino- Dijo el pony algo molesto.

-Lo sé, pero solo quiero que estén seguros- Respondió Gardenia.

-Lo estaremos madre, no te preocupes- Contestó su hijo dándole un abrazo.

-Claro, porque eres un experto en eso, como la vez del panal, ¿lo recuerdas?- Mencionó Leaf dando una carcajada.

-Creí que acordamos no hablar del incidente más, hermanita- Comentó Brave Hoof molesto de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero es de verdad demasiado gracioso como para olvidarlo jaja- Continuó Leaf –Sobre todo porque mamá pasó casi una hora sacando aguijones de tu flanco- Agregó ella y el pony se puso rojo de vergüenza y molestia.

-¿Puedo echarla al calabozo?- Preguntó el pony.

-No- Respondió su padre a lo que el pony solo suspiró –Bueno, es momento de seguir con nuestra ronda, nos veremos entonces mis amores- Comentó Strong Hoof y dio un abrazo a su esposa y a su hija.

-Te esperaré padre, a ti también hermano- Respondió Leaf.

-Claro que nos veremos, tenemos cosas más de que hablar- Dijo Gardenia dándole un beso a su esposo y luego un abrazo a su hijo para luego estos últimos retirarse y ella seguir en la cena junto con su hija.

-Nos retiramos entonces a descansar majestad- Habló a la reina el barón Storm que venía ya con su familia completa.

-Como desee Barón, es bienvenido a estar en el castillo si lo desea así, se han preparado habitaciones para aquellos que han asistido a la junta consejal- Respondió la princesa con amabilidad al pony.

-Se lo agradecemos pero tenemos reservaciones para el hotel en la zona principal, además de que quedé de verme con un familiar que hace mucho tiempo no visito, tanto que la última vez que nos vimos, mis hijas aún estaban pequeñas- Respondió él haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo entiendo, les deseo entonces un buen descanso Barón Storm, Lady Ruby, Roxane y Amelia, un placer verlas- Correspondió la reina a la reverencia.

-Igualmente majestad- Respondieron las 3 a la vez y se retiraron.

-Dime hija, ¿Resultó?- Preguntó a Roxane el barón una vez que salieron del castillo.

-Si padre, los hijos de los delegados, sobre todo las hijas, reaccionaron como dijiste que lo harían- Comentó Roxane sonriente.

-Buen trabajo hija- Comentó ahora Lady Ambari Rubi.

-Padre, ¿Es de verdad necesario esto?- Preguntó Amelia y su padre le dedicó una mirada seria.

-Escucha hija, hay cosas muy importantes que se deben atender y es imperativo que lo que estamos haciendo se cumpla, además ahora tengo una buena razón para creer que nuestros planes pueden completarse y lo verán todos aquí- Respondió él silenciando a su hija y luego miró a Roxane –Impondremos el orden de nuevo a través de ti querida hija, pronto todos se arrodillaran ante ti como la nueva reina- Sonrió él al igual que su esposa, Roxane lo hizo de igual manera muy confiada mientras Amelia miraba a su familia con algo de preocupación pero puso una sonrisa para poder "encajar" con ellos.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitan Mía?- Preguntó la reina que después de acabada la cena guio a los monarcas de la nación del frío hacia su lugares donde se quedarían durante los días de reunión del consejo.

-No te preocupes por nosotros Diana, trajimos una de las esferas de hielo, mientras estemos en la habitación tendremos todo el frío que necesitamos- Respondió la pegaso con una sonrisa, miró hacia los pasillos del castillo con nostalgia –Y pensar que hace años yo limpiaba estos lugares- Comentó ella.

-Has crecido mucho desde entonces Mía, no solo en estatura, sino también en madurez y sabiduría- Respondió Diana dándole un cumplido a su vieja amiga.

-Tú también, Majestad- Respondió ella e hizo reverencia ante Diana.

-Majestad- Respondió Diana haciéndole reverencia también a Mía y se retiró para dejarles descansar a ella y su familia.

-¿La reina Diana es una gran pony verdad mamá?- Comentó Snow Wing acomodándose para dormir.

-Lo es hija, la mejor que he conocido en mi vida- Respondió ella entrando a la cama junto a su esposo.

-Es una pena que los jóvenes no la vean así- Dijo ella llamando la atención de sus padres.

-¿A qué te refieres hija?- preguntó Mía intrigada.

-A que las ponys que conocí hablan mucho de cosas que ella puede hacer y no hace, además de que todas parecen estar obsesionadas con ser la pareja del príncipe Silver por algo sobre el trono y cosas así tan personales- Respondió ella y sus padres se miraron el uno al otro.

-Sí, es una pena, pero no podemos interferir en esa clase de asuntos, será mejor que olvides el tema hija, descansa- Comentó Cold Heart y Snow asintió para acomodarse y dormir mientras sus padres hablaban por lo bajo de lo que había dicho Snow.

-¿El príncipe Silver Shine?, bueno con la situación de que no hay un heredero, bien se podría revisar el asunto de la sucesión, debo decirlo hija, me impresiona tu visión, si esto podría ser lo que se necesita- Decía en su habitación el representante Raven Hoof por lo que su hija Clarissa le estaba explicando.

-Bueno, es verdad Leaf- Comentó Strong Hoof a su hija –Si la reina no tiene heredero y el príncipe contrae matrimonio ambos serían declarados rey y reina, interesante observación- Complementó él.

-Es de todo lo que los ponys hablan padre- Respondió ella.

-Entonces, aún existe esa ley, ja, quién lo diría, pensé que la habían abolido junto con muchas de las que estaban instauradas ya- Comentó el Almirante Vendabal Wave –Si fueras reina sería una gran ventaja hija- Agregó él con una sonrisa.

-Y créeme padre, puedo llegar a serlo- Respondió su hija muy confiada.

Ahora con la junta en proceso y después de una plática de la nueva generación, las hijas de varios representantes aspiraban ahora a un objetivo, el trono del crepúsculo y su medio para obtenerlo, el príncipe Silver Shine.

CONITNUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 7


End file.
